Me quedas tú
by G.weasley-potter
Summary: Lily se ha mudado a Londres dejando atras todo lo que conocía, y ahora no solo tendrá que acostumbrarse a su nueva vida, sino que deberá aprender a convivir con él. El merodeador más arrogante, engreído e insufriblemente sexy que ha visto nunca. CHAP.11
1. Introducción

**Disclaimer:****Obviamente, nada de lo que está escrito es mío, ni los personajes, ni la trama. Yo solo he aportado mi visión y mis locuras personales a la historia.**

**Este es mi primer fic, y después de tanto tiempo por fin he conseguido subirlo, así que no seáis demasiado duros...**

_**ME QUEDAS TÚ 'INTRODUCCIÓN'**_

JAMES:

3-07-76

Hola, eh... creo que estas cosas se empiezan así... un saludo y me presento ¿no? Bien, hola, me llamo James Potter, y ahora mismo soy el mayor imbecil sobre la faz de la tierra. ¡Merlín! Parezco gilipollas... quien me mandaría a mi hacerle caso a Sirius...

--

7-07-76

Bien, empecemos otra vez. Me llamo James Potter, eso ya lo sabes, y nací el 27 de Marzo de 1960. Vivo en el valle de Godric, un sitio enteramente mágico situado a las afueras de Londres. Sobre mí: mido 1'81 metros, tengo el pelo negro, los ojos marrones y uso gafas. Lo que más me gusta en esta vida es el Quiditch, las chicas, las bromas, el Quiditch, molestar a Snivellus, el Quiditch, las chicas, el Quiditch, y las chicas también. Mi sueño: gastarle una broma a Snape subido en una escoba en una de mis citas... ¡jeje!

No, ahora en serio, ¿alguien puede explicarme que coño hago escribiendo un diario? ¡Que sepas que no ha sido cosa mía! Todo ha sido una brillante idea de padfoot, es el apodo de mi mejor amigo Sirius, luego Remus es Moony, Peter es Wormtail y yo soy Prongs. Y todos juntos somos los increíbles, fantásticos, inigualables e insuperables...Merodeadores, el grupo más envidiado, deseado y codiciado de Howarts (se escuchan silbidos y aplausos...gracias, gracias...jeje). Bueno, el caso es que el estúpido de Pad no tuvo otra idea mejor que regalarme un diario cuando se mudó conmigo este verano. Si, no te lo pierdas, que se ha escapado de casa por que está harto de las ideas nazis de su familia sobre la pureza de la sangre y todas esas chorradas, y ahora vivo con él, y no digo que no sea genial, vale, me estoy divirtiendo más que nunca, pero lo tengo que aguantar las 24 horas del día, y eso es demasiado si quieres mantenerte cuerdo.

Bueno, el caso es que Sirius no tubo otra cosa que hacer que regalarnos a cada uno de nosotros un diario para que escribiéramos sobre, palabras textuales: "Todas las bromas que hagamos, las tías que nos tiremos y eso... para que cuando seamos unos viejos podamos demostrar que éramos los putos amos..jeje..aunque yo pienso seguir gastando bromas y tirándome a las tías tenga la edad que tenga... bla, bla, bla..." Bueno, ya ves (todo un poeta es el tío...). El caso es que Remus lo tiró en cuanto Padfoot se dio la vuelta, y Peter es demasiado vago como para escribir algo que no sea obligatorio, pero yo, aquí estoy como un auténtico imbecil escribiendo un estúpido diario (no te ofendas, pero esto no es lo mío).

Decidido, no voy a escribir más, no debo si quiero mantener la imagen de chico duro, (bueno, no es solo imagen, soy un chico duro... el más duro si hace falta).El caso es que mejor lo dejo. Si, decidido, esta será la ultima vez que nos veamos. Adiós y hasta nunca. Lo siento, lo nuestro nunca hubiese funcionado, somos demasiado diferentes, entiéndelo, no debes sufrir por mí. (ahora es cuando empiezo a delirar... al final Sirius va a conseguir volverme loco).

--

20-07-76

Hola de nuevo.

Es verdad que la última vez me despedí para siempre, pero ya ves, aquí estoy. Y lo más gracioso es que aún cuando ya he asumido que estoy haciendo el tonto, sigo escribiendo. No lo puedo evitar, es pensar que no debo hacer algo, y lo hago automáticamente. Al final McGonagall va a tener razón cuando dice que tengo "una necesidad patológica de romper las normas, o unas ganas increíbles de tocarle las narices".

El caso es que me da igual la imagen de chico duro (siempre que no se enteren mis amigos de esto, nunca y bajo ningún concepto... ni aunque te amenacen con contarte la vida de Snape segundo por segundo... ¿está claro?) Bien, ahora que hemos aclarado este punto, y cuando me haya asegurado de guardarte en algún lugar seguro, puedo seguir con lo mío.

El caso es que no me parece tan mala idea escribir un diario. No voy a contarte cursiladas, solo lo normal: las bromas que tengo preparadas para Snivellus, mis citas de la semana, un listado de excusas ocurrentes para librarse de un castigo...

He decidido que esto va a ser algo así como el diario del merodeador. Escribiré aquí todas las locuras que cometamos en Howarts, y en mi último día de séptimo, te esconderé en el lugar más esquivo de la escuela, hasta que alguien digno de ti te encuentre, y pueda descubrir los trucos del mejor grupo de bromistas que se haya visto nunca. Nosotros.

Es fantástico. No se porque no lo había pensado antes. Serás como un manual. "como gastar la mejor broma del siglo y no ser expulsado en el intento". Si señor, escribiré todas nuestras travesuras, las mejores excusas para librarte de un castigo, hechizos, incluso técnicas para ligar con las chicas (si el diario lo encuentra una mujer, tendrá que saltarse esta parte, a menos que le interese...eso ya es cosa suya).

El caso es que está decidido, serás el quinto merodeador.

Bueno, para empezar con esto tengo que hablarte de nosotros. Nuestro grupo como ya sabes, está formado por cuatro chicos. Sirius Black, alto, moreno de ojos grises, y según dicen bastante atractivo (aunque no me llega ni a la punta de los zapatos). Remus Lupin, rubio, con aspecto ligeramente enfermizo, y como dice Sirius "con un pequeño problema peludo". Peter Pettigrew, el más bajito de todos, pero no por ello menos importante .Y yo, James Potter ( mi descripción está en el día 7, si no me equivoco, así que no seas vago y vuélvelo a leer ¬¬). Vamos a la misma casa, Gryffindor (la de los valientes de corazón) y somos amigos desde que entramos al colegio. Todos tenemos nuestro apodo, pero la razón de ello te la daré más adelante.

Bien, ahora voy a explicarte cual es la función que desempeñamos cada uno. Empezaré por mí: Yo soy el de los planes, es decir el que piensa e inventa las bromas. Generalmente las ideas son mías, y luego las perfeccionamos entre todos. Remus es el serio, el que dice cuando nos estamos pasando o cuando deberíamos parar. Es prefecto de la casa Gryffindor ya que Dumbledore tubo la inocente idea de que así conseguiría llevarnos por el buen camino... ¡que iluso! Bueno, él da el planteamiento racional a nuestras alocadas teorías. Luego Peter, es el inocente niño bueno. Parece prescindible, es decir, no ayuda mucho en la acción porque le da miedo y tampoco le gusta meterse en líos, pero en realidad es necesario que esté con nosotros. Él es la campana, el que vigila mientras nosotros actuamos, o el que consigue el material, y es perfecto para eso porque como todos saben que odia los problemas, nunca desconfían de él. (no me malinterpretes, no está en el grupo únicamente por eso, es buen chico, amable, sincero, y un buen amigo). n.a: ¿quién es el iluso ahora? Y por último está Sirius, mi mejor amigo, mi hermano. Hijo desheredado de la ancestral familia de los Black. Él es el que nos saca de los líos, inventa las excusas más elaboradas en apenas dos segundos, y es capaz de engañar a la mismísima McGonagall, y créeme que no muchos son capaces de hacerlo. Todos juntos formamos la maquinaría perfecta de las travesuras, por eso aunque la hayamos liado más veces que en toda la historia de Howarts junta, nunca han podido expulsarnos (además, los profesores deben reconocer que en el fondo nos quieren, ¿qué harían sin nosotros? ¡Se aburrirían!

Bueno, ahora te voy a explicar nuestros problemillas. Uno de ellos, recientemente solucionado, era la familia de Sirius. Desde que entró a Gryffindor rompiendo la tradición de Slytherins, su familia lo renegó. Por eso, este año decidió no volver a su casa una vez finalizado el curso.

Luego está el "pequeño problema peludo" de Remus, la razón de nuestros motes y nuestras mejores aventuras. Remus Lupin, el chico más pacífico y tranquilo de Howarts, es un hombre lobo, sí, has oído bien. Nosotros nos enteramos en nuestro tercer año, y aunque el estúpido de él quiso separarse del grupo, no le dejamos, pero no fue hasta el año pasado que conseguimos ayudarle de verdad. El año pasado hicimos honor a nuestra tradición de romper las reglas, cuando nos convertimos en animagos ilegales. Todo por una buena causa, acompañar a Remus en sus transformaciones para hacerle más amena la situación. Yo me convierto en ciervo, de ahí viene el apodo Prongs, cornamenta. Sirius en un perro, por eso es Padfoot, canuto. Y Peter en rata, Wormtail o colagusano. Así, todas las noches de luna llena los merodeadores salimos a la casa de los gritos y al bosque prohibido, a disfrutar de los momentos de mayor libertad de nuestras vidas.

Y esta es nuestra historia, pero ahora estamos de vacaciones, dejando a los profesores disfrutar de unos días de paz hasta que regresemos al castillo. Y yo aquí estoy, un martes, preparándome para ir a trabajar, por que mis padres han decidido que si tengo que ganarme mi propio dinero, tal vez entienda algo mejor que es la responsabilidad, y ahora de lunes a viernes trabajo en un bar como camarero. Así que te dejo compañero, hasta que regrese para contarte una de nuestras nuevas aventuras.

"Travesura realizada".

LILY:

25-08-76

Querido diario... bueno en realidad tampoco sé si llamarte así, pero bueno...

Yo nunca he hecho estas cosas, ya sabes, lo de escribir diarios y eso, pero teniendo en cuenta que aquí a donde voy no tengo ningún amigo... necesito a alguien con quien hablar.

Me llamo Lily Evans. Te preguntaras, que hace un diario de por aquí como tú hablando con alguien como yo... pues si quieres la respuesta tendrás que preguntársela a mis padres, por que yo todavía estoy intentando comprenderla.

Desde siempre he vivido en Nueva York, Estados Unidos, y era genial. El sitio, la gente, los amigos... hasta que mis padres decidieron que irse a vivir a la otra punta del mundo era más divertido. Un día me soltaron la bomba, y al siguiente nos fuimos... ¡¿Te parece normal ?!

Yo no lo entiendo.

Y nunca lo entenderé.

Pero he decidido no llorar. Total no servirá de nada. Alguien dijo alguna vez que eso es lo que quieren nuestros enemigos, vernos caer, y yo no pienso permitirlo. (tal vez me puse demasiado melodramática...)

Bueno, en realidad se que mis padres no son mis enemigos, y que si viajamos es porque no tenemos otra opción, pero aún y todo... no consigo entender por que nos ha tenido que ocurrir todo esto. ¿Por que siempre pasa lo mismo? Mientras hay gente haciendo el gilipollas y jodiendo a los demás, nosotros que nunca hemos hecho nada malo tenemos que pagar. Es verdaderamente injusto.

Pero bueno, no hay otra opción. Verás, todo esto comenzó hace un mes más o menos:

Mi padre trabajaba en una empresa como abogado, no es que fuera gran cosa, pero le pagaban bien y estaba a gusto. Mi madre, en una oficina, pero no era lo suyo. No respetaban sus derechos, y cuando este verano se puso de huelga, pues bueno, tubo que despedirse del empleo. Al principio no era nada grave, había que dejar atrás algunos caprichos, pero tampoco era para tanto.

Luego la cosa se complicó. Resulta que la empresa de mi padre había organizado algunos chanchullos no del todo legales, los empleados no tenían nada que ver, pero en este mundo corrupto donde mandan los de arriba, ¿que esperas? Despidieron a todos y cerraron la empresa. Y no solo eso, el peso de la culpa cayó sobre los trabajadores, más aún sobre mi padre que era el abogado y llevaba muchas cuentas y negocios, así que, aunque no había tenido nada que ver, la estafa quedó marcada en su currículo. Entenderás que en esa situación, mi padre lo tenía imposible para encontrar trabajo.

No era una época sencilla, nadie llevaba dinero a casa, y mi hermana y yo solo generábamos más gastos. ¿Qué podíamos hacer?

Cuando todo parecía acabado, sucedió un milagro, literalmente hablando. Un tío de mi madre que vino aquí cuando era joven y logro su pequeña fortuna nos llamó, y le ofreció trabajo a mi padre en su empresa. Era lo que necesitábamos, pagaba muy bien, y nos dejaba su casa de las afueras (repito lo de su "pequeña" fortuna). Así que mis padres no se lo pesaron dos veces y nos trasladamos.

Y ahora aquí estoy en mi coche, la única propiedad que no hemos vendido por cierto, camino a mi nueva casa, y mi nueva vida, e intentando mentalizarme de que la semana que viene empiezo la clases en el internado.

¡Ah! Es cierto, que esto no te lo he comentado, como siempre he sido una persona que ha sacado buenas notas, mis padres han decidido meterme en un colegio pupilo. ¡Fiesta! Es más caro pero dicen que quieren que tenga lo mejor. Así que cinco días a la semana dormiré en el instituto, y, esto no te lo vas a creer, ¡tendré que llevar uniforme! Puff, creo que me va a dar algo, pero bueno, habrá que acostumbrarse ¿no?

--

26-08-76

Hola. Aquí estoy de nuevo dispuesta a contarte mis penas. He decidido que te voy a poner nombre, ¿qué te parece algo así como "saco sin fondo de los horrores de una infeliz desgraciada"?. Un poco excesivo ¿no?. Mejor lo dejamos con el sumamente original "diario" (nótese la ironía). Bueno, me dispongo a contarte el poco tiempo que llevo en mi mueva vida:

Ayer a la noche empezó mi aventura. Pasamos el día con mi familia de aquí, mis tíos y mis primas para que me entiendas, a las que por cierto oficialmente odio. ¡Que tías más tontas y superficiales! ¡por favor! Casi me da algo solo con escucharlas "que si no se quién lleva un peinado horrible, que si el bolso no pega con los zapatos...". Verdaderamente son un insulto a la inteligencia humana.¡que horror! Bueno, pero dejándolas aparte, y volviendo a lo que te estaba contando, cuando nos marchamos de la Mansión Pijoteris, así es como la llamo, ya era de noche, y teníamos que encontrar nuestra casa. Obviamente, mi padre, todo un experto en la ciudad y las calles de un sitio en el que apenas había puesto un pie, no necesitaba recurrir al tan extraño y raro recurso de preguntar, ( nótese la ironía otra vez, ya veis que estoy que me salgo...) Bueno, pues después de dos horas dando vueltas y el señor asegurando que lo tenía todo bajo control, mi madre enojada mandó a mi hermana Petunia a salir a un bar a preguntar, pero claro, como la reina no quería entrar a "un antro horrible y sin gusto", ahí estaba Lily para cumplir los deseos de su majestad...

Y así yo, como la mandada que soy, salí a preguntar donde cojones nos había llevado mi padre y como coño podíamos salir de allí (como ves cuando me enfado soy todo un encanto de persona) el caso es que entré al bar y me acerque al camarero, y ¡joder que camarero! Tenia el pelo negro, completamente revuelto y enmarcando un rostro esculpido por dioses ( ahora se me cae la baba...) Además de unas gafas que le daban un toque misterioso, y una sonrisa que congelaría a cualquiera.

-Perdona,¿que deseas?

-Hummm...

-¿Qué si quieres tomar algo?

Mierda, estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos, ligeramente ( y solo ligeramente) pervertidos, que no me había dado cuenta de que me estaba hablando.

-Lo siento- le conteste con mi más inocente sonrisa- no quiero beber nada, solo quería saber donde esta la calle Privet Drive, en Little Whinging n.a: no se si se escribe así

-Oh... está bastante lejos de aquí, y no es seguro que una chica tan guapa como tú ande sola a estas horas de la noche.- ¿estaba coqueteando conmigo? .- mejor espera a que acabe el turno y te acompaño, si quieres.

Si, definitivamente estaba coqueteando conmigo.

-Tranquilo, están mis padres y mi hermana esperándome fuera, acabamos de mudarnos y todavía no hemos estado en "nuestro nuevo hogar".- ( tal vez marcara más de lo debido las últimas palabras).

-Veo que no te hace mucha ilusión haberte mudado a "tu nuevo hogar", ¿no?.- ( igual las marqué demasiado...).- Pero esto te encantará, la ciudad es fantástica, hay muchos sitios donde divertirse, y desde que has llegado tú, la compañía ha mejorado muchísimo...- (¬¬ y vuelta con el ligoteo... este tío no se cansaba).

-Bueno, ¿me vas a decir como ir o no?.- Vale, tal vez fui un poco borde, pero es que si no, no había manera, además yo soy así, paciencia la justa y necesaria.

-De acuerdo, yo te digo como ir si tú me dices tu nombre.

-Muy bien.- Le extendí la mano y le sonreí de nuevo.- Encantada, soy Lillian Evans.

-Yo James Potter.- me estrechó la mano contento.-y es un placer conocerte Lily.

Bueno, al final me explicó como se iba a mi casa, y me despedí para salir al coche. Pero cuando creía que la noche no podía ser más rara, sentí como unas manos fuertes me giraban para luego notar unos suaves labios sobre los míos. Fueron solo unos segundos, pero , joder, que beso, todavía se me pone la piel de gallina al pensar en ello. Y no va el tío después de besarme y dice:

-Adiós preciosa, y por cierto, bonita camiseta.

Coge y se va, así como así. Y yo como una estúpida lo único que se me ocurre hacer es mirarme la camiseta, donde en letras rojas pone: _kiss __me_. Si que se lo tomó al pie de la letra el chico, que si llega a poner otra cosa...

Y así me dirigí yo hacía el coche, después del momento más extraño de mi vida, para poner rumbo al lugar al que algún día tendré que llamar hogar.

Y hoy me he levantado en mi nueva casa. La verdad es que es impresionante, el doble, no, el triple que mi casa en Nueva York. Tiene dos pisos, y un gran ático, además de un sencillo jardín delantero, y un precioso jardín trasero con piscina, ¿te lo puedes creer? En realidad todas las casas en este barrio la tienen, pero para mí es impresionante, aún cuando no es muy grande. En el primer piso está la entrada, donde están las escaleras para subir al piso superior. A mano derecha se encuentra el salón, y de esté se accede al comedor, por donde se da paso a una cocina simple pero muy bonita, a la cual también se puede pasar desde la entrada. Y a mano izquierda están el baño y el "estudio-biblioteca-despacho", (todavía no he pensado como llamarle). En el piso de arriba están las habitaciones, la de Petunia es la más grande, como no, ¡Oremos a la reina Petunia! También están el cuarto de invitados, un baño, y la habitación y el aseo de mis padres.

Y te preguntarás, ¿donde leches duermo yo? Pues para variar, el último peón de la obra duerme en el ático. De acuerdo, no puedo quejarme, ya que es enorme y tiene las mejores vistas de la casa, pero es que apenas puedo ponerme de pie en la mayor parte del cuarto. Bueno, aún y todo es precioso, tiene una cama enorme, de estas sin patas que van a ras del suelo ( claro que si se levanta no cabe no...), pero es una cama de esas con dosel, con suaves telas naranjas, y con un edredón morado y naranja precioso. También tiene un pequeño sofá en una esquina, un equipo de música, y lo más increíble, un armario que ocupa gran parte de la habitación, vamos, que es como el cuarto de la ropa. Pero lo más bonito desde luego es el ventanal que hay en frente de mi cama, que da al patio trasero, y desde donde se puede ver el bonito y tranquilo barrio de Little Whinging. Aunque claro, ahora lo que hay que conseguir es quitar el aire hortera que tiene la casa gracias a la gran influencia de mi tía, claramente es de ella de donde han sacado mis primas el increíble y precioso gusto por la moda ( nótese otra vez la ironía, aunque creo que de ahora en adelante podrás notarla solito ¿no?). Bueno, que le tengo que dar mi toque personal a la casa. Mis posters, mis dibujos... ya me entiendes. Pero por lo demás, tengo que reconocer, aunque nunca lo haré en voz alta, que el sitio no está nada mal.

--

27-08-76

Hay una cosa que me ronda la cabeza hoy, creo que todavía no me he presentado debidamente ¿no?. Si bueno, sabes que me llamo Lily Evans, y que tengo algún que otro problemita últimamente, pero todavía no sabes como soy, así que:

Hola, me llamo Lillian Evans y nací en Nueva York el 30 de enero de 1960, nueve meses después de que mis padres me concibieran en circunstancias en las cuales prefiero no pensar. Soy bastante alta, sí para que lo sepas mido 1'65 y eso es ser bastante alta ¿vale? Bueno, tengo el pelo largo y ondulado hasta media espalda, y de un color rojo fuego bastante peculiar. Pero lo que más me gusta de mí, y no es por ser creída, son mis ojos verde esmeralda. La verdad, no soy nada de otro mundo, he tenido algún novio, pero nadie especial, es decir, que todavía estoy buscando a mi Romeo. Jeje, no, no creo en esas tonterías románticas, pero si que creo que algún día conoceré a alguien que me guste de verdad.

Respecto a mi carácter, creo que queda claro que no soy precisamente una delicada florcilla, más bien puedo llegar a tener algunos prontos un tanto explosivos, rozando el límite del homicidio, pero tranquilo, eso solo pasa cuando me enfado de verdad y muy poca gente puede conseguirlo.

Hay muchas cosas que me gustan en esta vida, pero si tuviera que elegir una, sin duda sería la música. Me fascina, yo creo que es algo necesario para vivir, ¿no te pasa que cuando estas triste pones una canción alegre, y una parte de ti siente esa alegría? Es algo mágico, por eso aprendí a tocar el piano cuando solo era una niña., y ahora soy una artista no te creas ¡Que tiemble Mozart que Lily Evans se acerca WAHAHA!(risa malvada). Aunque a decir verdad, el instrumento que más me gusta es la guitarra. Cuando mi abuela me regaló una antes de morir, aprendí a tocar y ahora no puedo separarme de ella. Luego, entre tú y yo, me fascina cantar, creo que es la forma más bella de expresar lo que sentimos. Ya tengas la voz de un ángel, o la de un cerdo torturado, como es mi caso, catar es algo precioso. Pero que quede bien claro, que todo lo que te cuento es confidencial, y que si me lo preguntas en el futuro lo negaré rotundamente (cantar delante de la gente no es lo mío, ¿vale? Así que prefiero mantenerlo en secreto).

Por lo demás, creo que solo hay un pequeño detalle que se me ha olvidado comentarte, nada, una tontería insignificante (ahora llega cuando empiezas a marcar el número del manicomio) soy una bruja, sí, has oído bien, una bruja. Cuando tenía once años me enteré de mi condición, y a diferencia de mi familia muggle, gente no mágica, comencé mis estudios en la escuela de magia Salem. Allí es donde conocí a mis mejores amigos, y donde viví los momentos más increíbles de mi vida. Por mis notas y mi empeño, el año pasado me nombraron prefecta, y este año empezaría mi sexto curso en el colegio de no ser por que tuvimos que abandonar el país, bueno, y el continente también en realidad, para venir aquí, a Londres, donde dentro de tres días me dispongo a empezar mis clases en la "escuela de magia y hechicería Howarts" ( por cierto, nombre más largo no le podían poner...). Además, tengo que mentir a la hora de decir a donde voy, ya que solo mis padres y mi hermana saben que soy una bruja, hay que añadir que Petunia me odia desde que lo descubrimos. Y para colmo, la escuela Howarts, supuestamente la más respetada y envidiada del país, incluso de Europa entera, es una escuela pupila, me oyes ¡PUPILA! un jodido internado para que me entiendas, de la que solo podré salir los fines de semana y festivos, y con la autorización de mis padres o tutores legales bla bla bla... Como ves mi vida es una fiesta tras otra, sobre todo los días que me levanto tan sumamente optimista como hoy (la advertencia de la ironía ya la doy por conocida).

Y así estoy en mi tercer día en Londres, intentando adaptarme a mi nueva casa e intentando conocer lo que de ahora en adelante será mi ciudad.

--

31-08-76

Mañana es uno de Septiembre, ¿te das cuenta? Joder, mañana es uno de Septiembre, ¡empiezo el curso! FUFUFU... inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala...

Ya, ya estoy más tranquila, todo está bajo control, solo ha sido un lapsos momentáneo.

Bueno, a lo que iba, ya llevo siete días en esta casa, ¡una semana entera!, 168 horas, 10.080 minutos, 604.800 segundos... FUFUFU... respirar, tengo que respirar... Ya está, ¡relájate Lily! (como ves estoy ligeramente agobiada, nada que no se pase con una tila y bote y medio de tranquilizantes...) Pero a lo que iba, que ya llevo una semana en Londres, y hasta hoy, no he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir. Te voy a hacer un breve resumen de lo que he hecho estos días:

-El sábado 28, fui a Londres a comprar todos los libros y utensilios que necesito para mi nuevo curso escolar. Para eso, tal como me lo había aconsejado el director de Howarts, Albus Dumbledore (sí, has oído bien, , el gran Albus Dunbledore es mi director, el que venció a Gellert Grindelwald, ¿te lo puedes creer? es increíble, lo se) bueno, el caso es que cuando el anciano conversó con mis padres acerca de mi "peculiar situación", les ayudó en todo lo que pudo y les aconsejó un sitio en especial para comprarlo todo y ¡joder! menudo sitio. En todos mis años en Nueva York nunca había visto un lugar tan fascinante como ese, sencillamente maravilloso. Tenía de todo, desde varitas, libros de hechizos, cafeterías, tiendas de lechuzas, de escobas, heladerías... hasta el gran banco de los magos estaba allí. Repito, sencillamente increíble. Nos pasamos todo el día andando e investigando el Callejón Diagon (así se llamaba) e incluso mi hermana debe admitir que se divirtió, aunque le de rabia decirlo. El caso es que me compré de todo, todos mis libros de texto, un caldero muevo, ingredientes de pociones... y sabes que más, me compré un libro que se llama Historia de Howarts, así aunque no haya estado nunca allí, podré enterarme como es.

En fin, que fue un día increíble, pero todavía no te he dicho lo mejor, conocí a alguien, puedes creerlo, un alumno de Howarts de mi curso. Se llama Severus Snape, y aunque un poco tímido y callado, es un chico muy agradable. Lo conocí en una librería que había cerca de la tienda de túnicas. Mientras mis padres esperaban para recoger la túnica que habíamos encargado, yo me acerqué a la librería para preguntar acerca de un libro sobre pociones que quería comprarme hacía algún tiempo, y estaba agotado en Nueva York. Pero la dependienta me dijo que el último ejemplar se lo había llevado ese tal Severus, un chico alto y moreno, con el pelo un poco grasiento y nariz aguileña que estaba en el fondo de la tienda. Así que yo, echándole morro, me acerqué a él para preguntarle por el libro:

-Hola, es que veras, me han dicho que has comprado el nuevo ejemplar de pociones avanzadas, y bueno, pues quería saber si podías dejármelo un momento para verlo.

Le miré con la sonrisa más inocente y tierna que tengo, para ablandarle un poquito, y no va el tío y me dice:

-Ni hablar.- El muy grosero. Pero a mí nadie me deja con la palabra en la boca, no señor.

-Disculpa, pero tampoco te he pedido que me lo dediques, solo te he dicho que si podías dejármelo un segundo, para mirarlo. Ni que lo fuera a contaminar.

-Eh...lo siento.- bueno, parece que al final nos entendíamos.- Toma, pero ni se te ocurra joderlo...

-Vale... tranquilo...- y empecé a leer. Era increíble.- Estas pociones son fantásticas, mira, nunca había visto nada tan bien elaborado...

-¿Te gusta pociones?

-Si, es mi asignatura favorita.- le sonreí mientras le extendía la mano.- Encantada, Lily Evans.

Tengo que admitir que al principio se lo pensó un poco (ni que tuviera alguna enfermedad contagiosa o algo) pero finalmente la estrecho con un amago de sonrisa. Y así salimos de la tienda para ponernos a hablar en una heladería que había por allí.

- El domingo 29, fue todo lo contrario. Si el día anterior había sido total y enteramente mágico, este día lo pasamos o mejor dicho lo malgastamos para que Petunia hiciera el tonto. Fuimos a comprarle los libros para su último año en el instituto muggle. Pero cuando la señorita se aburrió, dijo que quería ir a ver uno de los estupendos y maravillosos centros comerciales que le habían aconsejado mis estupendas y maravillosas primas ( nótese, remárquese y subráyese si hace falta, la enorme ironía). Pero bueno, algo tenía que sacar yo de ese día, así que me compré la cosa más linda, preciosa y maravillosa que existe sobre la tierra... ¡ay que dulce por Dios! No me compre un helado de chocolate, si es lo que piensas...me compre un perrito. Mi sueño hecho realidad, como en esta casa tenemos jardín, y para que negarlo, mis padres quieren hacerme la pelota, pues me compraron una monada de husky, al que he llamado Joey, en honor a mi mejor amigo de Nueva York (ni se te ocurra contarle que le puesto su nombre a un perro ¬¬)

- El lunes 30 lo pasamos conociendo Londres. Visitamos los lugares de mayor interés cultural, aunque claro, eso depende mucho de quien decida en que se mide el interés ¿no? Pero bueno. El caso es que anduve más que en toda mi vida, ya que mi madre no se fiaba del maravilloso sentido de la orientación de mi papá, y decidimos, en el decidimos entran mi madre y mi hermana,( a mí que me zurzan) que era mejor no ir en coche.

Bueno el caso es que nos pegamos todo el día dando vueltas, y cuando llegué a la noche a casa, me dolía hasta respirar (no es que yo sea una gran atleta, vale, lo mío es la música y para eso no hace falta cansarse).

Y finalmente, hoy, martes 31, estoy preparando todas las cosas que tengo que llevar a la escuela, ya que, como el mismo termino lo dice, es un internado, inter-nado. Es decir que hay que estar dentro, siempre, todas las horas... FUFUFU... ya empezamos...

Bueno, que me tengo que preparar el baúl con toda mi ropa, mis libros... pero sabes lo que pasa, no se pueden llevar animales, salvo una lechuza un gato o un sapo. Eso es discriminación, ¡y los demás que! ¿que pasa con mi perrito? No, yo me tengo que llevar a la estúpida de Becky ( la plasta e insoportable de mi lechuza, a la que por cierto, no se si lo has notado, no soporto). Y lo peor, ¡no puedo llevar aparatos muggles! No puedo llevar mi reproductor de CD-s, ni mi MP3. Ni mi guitarra, lo entiendes, ¡MI GUITARRA! Creo que me voy a deprimir.

Además no podré volver hasta dentro de diez días por que mi madre me ha dicho que me quede el primer fin de semana para empezar a integrarme.

Vamos, que mi vida es una mierda.

Y ahora me voy a la cama que tengo que dormir, o por lo menos intentarlo. Y mañana será otro día, uno que recordaré el resto de mi vida...

Solo espero que Howarts sea tan fascinante como pone en los libros... sí, definitivamente, este curso va a ser interesante.

**Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido?**

**Se aceptan reviews de todo tipo, tanto buenos, como desastrosamente malos. Pero escribir, por favor, así sabré si tengo que subir el nuevo capítulo, que por cierto está casi terminado. Se titula: Llegada a Howarts. ¿No hace falta aclarar de que trata no? **

**Adiós:**

**Yo misma. ****G.W.P.**


	2. Llegada a Howarts 1

**Lo primero y más importante, gracias por los reviews, en serio, es genial que te animen a seguir escribiendo.**

**Respecto a lo del coche y el avión... ¡¡Ups!! Creo que se me fue la mano... jeje. Pero hay barcos que trasladan los vehículos, puede que haya aviones también, quien sabe... :)**

**Se me olvidaba:** **Nada de esto es mío, ni los personajes, trama... bla, bla, bla... yo solo aporto mi punto de vista... bla, bla, bla... **

**(No vaya a ser que alguien, **¬¬** que seguro que lo hay, crea que soy J. K. Rowling…)**

**Por lo demás, este capítulo voy a dividirlo en dos partes, la visión de James y la de Lily.**

'LLEGADA A HOWARTS 1'

JAMES:

3-09-76 .Viernes.

(Escuela de Magia y Hechicería Howarts, torre de Griffindor, baño de hombres)

Ya hemos empezado el nuevo curso... ¡los merodeadores vuelven al ataque! Llevamos dos días de clase así que se acabó la paz. ¡Que tiemble Howarts por que este año lo reventamos!

Como es costumbre, y puedes empezar a tomar nota, el primer fin de semana celebramos "la reunión". En esta noche nos juntamos para hacer un análisis completo de la situación de este año en la escuela:

-Primero: los profesores. Un dato fundamental. Hay que ser consciente en todo momento de con quien nos enfrentamos, por que no es lo mismo inventarle una excusa a Bins o a McGonagall. Además, hay que analizar los nuevos profesores, y ver su metodología frente a las "situaciones extremas".

-Segundo: Los blancos. Este punto puede separarse en dos secciones: las bromas y las mujeres.

Cuando hablamos de bromas, tenemos que encontrar a "los puteados", es decir, el grupo al que haremos las putadas. Para nosotros fue fácil decidirlo, ya que somos Griffindors, y los Slytherins son nuestros enemigos por naturaleza. Luego hay que concretar el "individuo principal", en nuestro caso Severus Snape, (más conocido como Snivellus o Quejicus). Y cuando ya tengamos los blancos preparados, solo hay que dar rienda suelta a la imaginación e inventar las ideas más descabelladas e incoherentes (esa es mi función), para luego perfeccionarlas con la ayuda del analista del grupo (Remus, es el nuestro).

Claro está que si alguien nos molesta, agrede, insulta, ridiculiza o daña de cualquier manera, (aunque no mucha gente lo hace, ya que saben a lo que se exponen) ocupará el primer puesto en la lista de los no deseados, y se ganará el título de "puteado principal" por encima del "individuo principal". (¡¿Qué haces!?, empieza a coger apuntes, ¬¬ no te creas que voy a repetirlo ).

Bueno, ¿en que estaba? Ah, si, ahora nos tocaba analizar los blancos femeninos. Bien, todos los cursos cada uno elegimos una chica de la escuela. Como los merodeadores que somos, tenemos que conseguir siempre lo que queramos, ese es nuestro lema "lucha por lo que deseas" (ese y : "corre antes de que te pillen"). Pero ese es el oficial. Normalmente la chica que elegimos se vuelve nuestra "novia", por decirlo de alguna manera, la tía con la que más abiertamente salimos. Como una amiga con derechos. En realidad la primera semana ya solemos tener una cita con la "chica afortunada", pero bueno. El caso es que los otros no podrán tener nada con una chica cuando ha sido elegida, hasta que el merodeador que la escogió de vía libre (Por que nunca, bajo ningún concepto, nos liaríamos con la novia de un amigo).

Puede que pienses que somos un poco cabrones, hablando de las tías como premios a conquistar,(si la que ha encontrado esto es mujer, estará pensando en la forma más dolorosa de dejarme sin el día del padre...). Pero no somos tan capullos, simplemente tienes que entenderlo, es la edad, las hormonas y todas esas tonterías que dice mi madre.

Luego solemos hacer una valoración general sobre el mercado. Es decir, analizamos los cambios que han sufrido todas las chicas durante las vacaciones. (este año vamos a tener que añadir una cláusula a ese punto por una novedad pelirroja que tenemos, pero de eso hablaré más adelante).

Y por último, analizamos los tabúes, es decir, las chicas con las que no debemos juntarnos, (generalmente las Slys). n.a: en realidad esto me parece sumamente machista por que parece que los hombres creen tener el derecho de valorarnos, cuando las únicas que podemos hacerlo somos nosotras. Pero es algo que las mujeres también hacemos, lo de mirar los cambios de los chicos, quiero decir.

-Tercero: después de haber examinado la situación, hacemos una lista del material que necesitaremos para nuestras bromas, travesuras, escapadas y citas del curso. Para ir al día siguiente a comprarlo a Hosmeade (¿qué cómo conseguimos ir sin permiso? Te lo explicaré más tarde).

-Cuarto: y último punto de "la reunión", rezar todos juntos al rey de los merodeadores (no, es broma) hacer un listado de excusas totalmente elaboradas y numeradas para que en caso extremo sepamos todos que contar y como librarnos de los líos.

Y eso es principalmente de lo que trata esta noche. Claro, luego nos colamos en las cocinas para "coger prestado" algo de comida y unas cervezas de mantequilla.

Así que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer para comenzar tu curso como la nueva generación de los merodeadores. Y cuando hayas encontrado a tu grupo de "puteados", a tu "individuo principal", tu "chica/o afortunada/o (depende los gustos), e incluso a tu "puteado principal" (aunque sería algo rápido para ser tu primera semana, ¿no crees?), bueno, pero cuando lo tengas todo, estarás preparado para sustituirnos en la noble tarea del merodeador.

Ahora tengo que dejarte, que Padfoot está llamando al baño para comenzar con "la reunión". (Si, no te rías, he decidido que te voy a esconder en el baño, es el único lugar donde no van a buscar, y el único sitio donde puedo escribir tranquilo). Así que ahora me dispongo a guardarte en un hueco detrás de una baldosa hasta la próxima vez que nos veamos. Au revoir mon amie!

--

4-09-76 .Sábado.

(Escuela de Magia y Hechicería Howarts, torre de Griffindor, baño de hombres)

(Siete horas y cuatro botellas de whisky de fuego más tarde)

_Hip_... joder, puto hipo de los cojo- _hip_- nes. Si ya decía yo que el whisky de Malta era demasiado... pero no, para que vamos a hacerle caso a Prongs _hip_... menos mal que mañana no tenemos clase, por que voy _hip_ a tener una resaca de mil demonios...

Mierda, ¿quién está moviendo el suelo? ¡no tiene ni puta gracia!

Venga James, lávate la cara con agua fría y stepasra...se-te-pa-sa-ra. Ya no se ni hablar...

Uhhhhh... que escalofrío me ha dado... a que no puedo repetir eso cinco veces sin trabarme: escalofrío, esclfrío, scfro... (¬¬ sin comentarios)

Lo más gracioso es que estoy aquí sentado (jajaja) en el baño (jajaj) escribiendo un diario (ajajjaj) a las cinco de la mañana (jajajj) y no puedo parar de reír... ¡ay! Que me meo... ohhh... si me levanto rápido veo lucecitas...

Debería cstrme, acostarme. Ajj...

--

4-09-76 .Sábado.

(Escuela de Magia y Hechicería Howarts, torre de Griffindor, baño de hombres)

(Diez horas, un café y dos aspirinas más tarde)

Quiero, no, exijo que borres nuestra última conversación. Y hazme el favor de no gritar tanto que me duele la cabeza.

Merlín... prometo no beber más alcohol en la vida... (aquí una promesa que no pienso cumplir). No, en serio, la próxima vez me controlaré, y me negaré cuando el estúpido de Padfoot quiera coger una botella para cada uno.

Lo único que me consuela es que él está igual o peor que yo... sí, se que es algo ruin... pero fue su idea, así que ¡que se joda! Es lo que hay...

Bueno, hoy me he levantado ligeramente malhumorado, y no tengo ganas de escribir gillipolleces. Por lo tanto no esperes una extensa explicación de "la reunión" de anoche, confórmate con que me he dignado a moverme de la cama y estoy malgastando mi tiempo de sueño contigo. Y no pidas más, o lo tomas o lo dejas.

Joder mi cabeza...estas aspirinas de Moony no sirven para nada... a la mierda con sus consejos, donde coño está el bote que me tomo cuatro más... ¡Será hijo de puta! Lo ha escondido el cabrón de él. Esta me la paga...

Eh... bien, mientras planeo mi plan homicida contra mi "amigo" Remus, voy a contarte lo que hablamos ayer:

-Sobre los profesores no pudimos decir mucho, ya qua no hay ninguno nuevo y a los de antes los tenemos dominados.

-Sobre lo demás, como todos los años los Slytherins son nuestro "grupo puteado", Snivellus es el "individuo principal" .Y respecto a las chicas, bueno, tampoco hay mucha novedad. Sirius ha escogido a una chica rubia de Hufflepuff, Catherine Brown. Remus a una Ravenclaw, Andrea Keegan, una prefecta que no le gusta para nada, ni siquiera un poquito, solo le atrae lo justo (se nota la ironía hasta escribiendo ¿no?). Peter ha elegido a una de un año menos de Griffindor, Mary Jane, creo que dijo. Y yo, bueno, estuve pensando en elegir a Alice Cooper n.a: la madre de Neville, no se como es su apellido así que me lo invento pero al final preferí a Sarah Miller, que no es de mi casa y así evitaré los altercados si decido estar con otra.

Pero lo que me interesa contarte es el tabú estrella de este año, la nueva cláusula que mencioné ayer. Para hablarte de ella es mejor que empiece la historia desde el principio:

Hace unos diez días, mientras estaba en el bar trabajando, vino una despampanante pelirroja a la barra. Desde que la vi me pareció preciosa, con esa melena como el fuego, y unos ojazos verdes impresionantes. Era realmente hermosa así que me acerqué a ella con toda la intención de no volver solo a casa esa noche. Pero para mi sorpresa la tía tenía algo más que una figura bonita, y me mando a la mierda nada más ver mis intenciones. Lo cierto es que lo intenté de nuevo, pero como no parecía surtir efecto (algo totalmente increíble, en serio), al final le ayudé con lo que quería y nos despedimos. Pero yo, que no soy de los que se quedan con las ganas, cuando estaba a punto de salir del bar, corrí hacia ella y la besé. Creo que la única razón por la cual no me soltó una buena bofetada fue que estaba demasiado sorprendida como para reaccionar.

Lily Evans, así se llamaba. Iba a quedarse en mi memoria como la única chica que me rechazó en todo el verano... en realidad creo que en toda mi vida...

Bueno, iba a ser un recuerdo, nada más.

Pero cuando el uno de Septiembre me subí al tren para venir a Howarts, el destino me tenía preparada una extraña sorpresa.

Como siempre me dirigí hacia el vagón número 4, el de los merodeadores, como todos saben. Me encontré con los chicos y estuvimos hablando de las vacaciones hasta que nos aburrimos, y decidimos ir a merodear un poco por el tren. Pasamos por todos los compartimentos, vimos a gente de nuestro curso, pequeños de primer año, incluso gozamos de una "acogedora" visita al vagón de los Slytherins (hechizos y maldiciones incluidos). Pero cuando llegamos al último vagón, lo que vimos nos dejó helados. Snivellus hablando con una chica, sí has oído perfectamente, además aunque no la veíamos bien, parecía bastante guapa. No podíamos dejar escapar la ocasión de molestar a Snape en un momento así, igual no se repetía nunca, por lo que entramos al compartimiento a tener una breve charla con nuestro "individuo principal".

-Hola Quejicus, ¿qué tal las vacaciones?- dije, intentando disimular la risa.

-No has venido a saludarnos.- Snape sacó la varita dispuesto a atacar, pero era tarde, ya estaba colgando boca abajo.- Que mal me parece, nosotros venimos de buen rollo y tú con amenazas...

Remus estaba en la puerta (normalmente se mantiene alejado cuando hacemos estas cosas), y Peter estaba detrás, mientras Sirius y yo seguíamos nuestra agradable conversación. Pero no tuvimos en cuenta a la chica. Y para cuando quisimos enterarnos estábamos los dos atados de pies y manos en el suelo.

-¿Pero que... quieres hacer el favor de soltarnos?

-¿No os gustaban las bromas? Pues intentar disfrutar tanto como yo ahora.

Fue entonces que me di cuenta. La melena pelirroja, la voz mandona y esa ironía exasperante. Yo conocía todo eso. La chica era...

-¿Lily Evans?

-¿James Potter?

-Sirius Black, encantado. ¿nos sueltas ahora?- (Padfoot a lo suyo, como siempre)

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Es que eres una bruja?

-Me parece algo bastante obvio. Si no, no estaría en un tren repleto de magos, ¿no crees?

-Eh... pero tú no tienes once años.

-Joder, seguro que eres el más listo de la clase...

-Quiero decir que no puedes empezar Howarts en primer curso, y no pueden entrar alumnos después de esa edad.

-Ya, bueno, conmigo han hecho una excepción. Digamos que mi caso es algo "delicado".

-No quiero interrumpir vuestra interesante conversación, pero ¿podrías soltarme de una jodida vez?

-No. No te lo mereces. Ni tú tampoco Potter, esta es la segunda que te debo.

¡Ups!, me parece que se acuerda de lo del beso.

-¿Es que acaso se conocían?

Por fin Quejicus abría la boca, aunque para decir semejante tontería...

-Esta claro que se conocen imbecil. Vamos Prongs dile a tu amiguita que nos suelte.

-Venga linda... suéltanos, y serás la primera chica que lleve a Hosmeade.

Me parecía una propuesta que no podía rechazar. Pero no era así...

-Eres más tonto de lo que pensaba. ¿En serio crees que aceptaría? La verdad es que no se lo que es Hosmeade, pero prefiero preguntárselo a un colacuerno antes que ir contigo. La próxima vez pensarlo mejor antes de venir a tocarme las narices, adiós lindos. Vamos Severus, que tanta estupidez debe ser contagiosa.

Se dio la vuelta y andando dignamente se fue.

No se que me jodió más, si que me hubiesen humillado de esa manera, o que mientras tanto mis supuestos amigos estuvieran riéndose de mí sin hacer nada. (nota mental para cosas por las que debo vengarme de Moony y Wormtail).

Lo peor de todo esto es que Evans no solo va a mi curso, si no que además está en mi casa, sí es una Griffindor (desde luego carácter no le falta a la chica... y hay que admitir que cobarde no es). Pero, la cosa es que desde el incidente en el tren, las pocas veces que nos hemos cruzado con ella lo más dulce que nos ha dicho a sido que nos vallamos a la mierda.

Así que cuando nos toco hablar de ella en la nueva cláusula de "pelirrojas nuevas con muy mala ostia" que hemos añadido este año a "la reunión", decidimos nombrarla tabú. Ya que, como se ha dignado a recordarnos, si nos acercamos a más de tres metros de ella, nos la corta y se la da de comer al calamar gigante. Y yo no me suelo dejar intimidar por nadie, pero... créeme que acojona. Más aún si se junta con Summers, una chica de nuestro curso y nuestra casa cuyo carácter nada tiene que envidiar al de una perra con la rabia. Como dice Padfoot, parece que tiene el síndrome premenstrual permanente. Por eso siempre ha sido tabú para nosotros.

En fin...

-Después de esto, nos quedaba hablar lo del material. Pero la verdad es que eso no es un tema por el que debamos preocuparnos mucho. El año pasado dejamos lo que nos sobró en la sala de los menesteres (la sala multipropósito, como prefieras). Además, los merodeadores tenemos dos cosas que nos hacen invencibles. Nuestros mayores secretos y propiedades. Tienes que jurar que todo lo que vas a escuchar ahora no se lo dirás a nadie nunca, me oyes, ni muerto... (dejo unos segundos para que reflexiones)... suficiente. Bueno, ahí va, la clave de nuestro éxito reside en un trozo de papel y una prenda vieja. Y estarás pensando que al final me he vuelto loco, pero no. Es la pura verdad. Tenemos un mapa de Howarts, si señor, un mapa fabricado por nosotros mismos, que además de mostrar todos los pasadizos y escondites del colegio, nos indica donde está todo el mundo en cada momento, todos los segundos de todos los días, siempre que no salgan de los terrenos del castillo. Añádele a esto una capa de invisibilidad, y obtendrás un grupo imparable de bromistas nunca visto. Nosotros.

-Por último, dimos un repaso a las excusas del año pasado, e inventamos unas nuevas (tarea de Sirius), para este nuevo curso que acaba de empezar.

Y esto es todo amigos (¬¬ parezco Bugs Bunny). Así es como termina la primera lección que debes aprender para convertirte en un auténtico merodeador. Y ahora, ve a pensar las nuevas bromas para este curso que seguro que estás haciendo el vago. Adiós, ¡y que la fuerza te acompañe! (vale, ahí me he pasado).

**¿Qué os ha parecido? No, no lo digáis.**

**Pensarlo, retener la idea, ahora mirar hacia debajo de la pantalla y veréis un botón donde pone "Submit review", pulsarlo... y escribir todo lo que queráis.**

**¿No es tan difícil verdad? Jejej!**

**Bueno, el próximo capítulo lo subiré antes. Es la segunda parte de la llegada al castillo. Misma historia, distinto color de pelo...**

**Gracias por todo:**

**GWP ( Por cierto, me he enterado que significa ****Global Warming Potential, un índice que ****da una medida de la capacidad de una sustancia para contribuir al calentamiento global. Ya veis, Fic con clase de ciencias incluido, para que nos digan que hacemos el vago ...)**

**Ahora sí, besos:**

**YO.**


	3. Llegada a Howarts 2

**Bueno, como siempre, gracias por los reviews, por que aunque en realidad no escriba la historia para eso, siempre anima saber que a alguien le interesa tu trabajo (además, que me hacen muy feliz ****). Así que ya sabéis... ¡Cuantos más reviews más ganas tendré de escribir ! **

**También he aprovechado** **para corregir el capítulo anterior, pero si aún y todo quedan fallos, o si cometo algunos (o muchos) en este, avisarme para que los modifique. Pero prometo poner más atención de ahora en adelante cuando revise los capítulos...**

**Respecto a la historia, esta es la segunda parte de la llegada al castillo, esta vez desde el punto de vista de Lily. Tenéis que recordar que en este Howarts los alumnos pueden salir los fines de semana del colegio con el consentimiento de los padres, así que Lily nos cuenta su versión desde su casa.**

**Por lo demás, deciros que muchas conversaciones serán las mismas, pero con los pensamientos del otro.**

**Y bueno, ya está, acomodaros en la silla, relajar la espalda, fijar la vista en la pantalla...¡¡Y A LEER!!**

'**LLEGADA A HOWARTS 2'**

LILY:

10-09-76 .Viernes.

(nº 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging)

Ya estoy en casa. Por fin tranquilidad y soledad...

- ¡No, Petunia te toca a ti preparar la cena, lo ha dicho mamá! ...- (¬¬ casi prefiero Howarts).

Bueno, ya he empezado el nuevo curso, y la verdad es que es fantástico. Me encanta. El castillo es precioso, con el lago, y el bosque prohibido... fascinante. Me parece que en dos años no me va a dar tiempo de verlo entero. Las clases son muy interesantes. No es como en Salem, que aunque en el fondo se estudiaba lo mismo, el nivel no tenía comparación con este. Además soy Griffindor, y por mucho que Severus insista que Slytherin es mejor, desde que me informé sobre las casas en historia de Howarts, supe que quería estar ahí. Es la casa de los valientes y luchadores, y estoy orgullosa de pertenecer a ella. Solo tengo un pequeño problemita, una "cosa" con la que comparto mi curso y mis clases, y ahora mi sala común. La causa de mis recientes jaquecas.

Pero mejor te lo cuento luego, ahora te explico como fue mi llegada a la escuela de magia más importante de Europa.

Me levanté el uno de Septiembre con los nervios a cien. ¿Te acuerdas el 31 como estaba? Pues una tontería de niños comparada con la del día siguiente. Lo tenía todo preparado, pero no podía quitarme de la cabeza la sensación de que algo me faltaba, y no me calmaba el hecho de que vendría en diez días. Bueno, al final mi madre me convenció y salimos hacia la estación King's Cross.

Lo cierto es que cuando leí el billete por primera vez, no me di cuenta de lo que ponía: Plataforma 9¾. ¿Dónde demonios estaba esa plataforma? Mis padres fueron a preguntar a recepción (cosa bastante inútil porque era una estación muggle y no tendrían ni la menor idea) mientras yo esperaba con el baúl. Y cuando pensaba que ya no había manera de llegar, una voz me sorprendió:

-¿Lily?

Era Severus Snape.

-Hola Severus. ¿Te importaría ayudarme a entrar al tren?

-Claro es verdad, que eres nueva. Tranquila es muy fácil, solo debes atravesar el muro entre los andenes nueve y diez.

¿Fácil? ¿atravesar una pared? No sabía lo que les enseñaban en el colegió pero a mí no me parecía precisamente fácil.

-No se hacerlo. No se atravesar paredes, a mí no me han enseñado a hacer eso.

Parece que le resultó gracioso mi comentario, porque empezó a reírse.

-No tiene gracia. Deberías ayudarme, no reírte de mi.

-Lily, solo tienes que andar con decisión. No hay ningún conjuro, ni hechizo. Pero me extraña que tus padres no lo supieran...

-Eso es porque ellos son...

-¿Lily cariño lo sabes ya?- era mi madre que había vuelto de recepción.- a nosotros no nos han dicho nada. Nos han mirado mal y nos han pedido que nos marchemos.

(Si ya decía yo...)

-Ya está mamá. Severus me va a enseñar a pasar.

-¿Y quien es ese tal Severus?. ¬¬ aquí llega mi padre...

-Eh... soy yo señor.

-Papá, nos conocimos cuando estuvimos en el callejón Diagon, ¿recuerdas que te dije que había estado con un chico de la escuela? Pues es él.- Le di un beso a mi padre y otro a mi madre.- ahora tenemos que irnos que se hace tarde. Adiós y no hace falta que me despidáis de Petunia.

Cogí a Severus del brazo antes de que las cosas fueran a peor, pero aún y todo alcancé a oír algo así como "la chica ya es toda una mujer" y "como le ponga una mano encima lo mato".

Bueno, pero al final entramos en el anden 9¾, y era... increíble. Una locomotora escarlata rodeada de jóvenes magos y brujas gritando, hablando y despidiéndose. Creo que me quedé en estado de shock. Cuando subimos al tren, nos metimos en el último vagón. Le dije a Snape que si quería podía irse con sus amigos, pero negó con la cabeza.

-No vas a quedarte sola todo el viaje.

Sonreí. Sí, definitivamente era un buen chico.

Así estuvimos un buen rato, hablando y riendo. Me explicó un poco como era el castillo, aunque yo ya había investigado sobre ello. Me contó de las clases, los profesores... hasta que llegó el tema de las casas. La verdad es que yo ya tenía claro donde me gustaría estar, pero no sabía de que casa era él.

-¿Y tú de que casa eres? Por lo que he leído a mí me gustaría estar en Griffindor. Aunque Ravenclaw tampoco está mal.

-Pero que dices Lily. Tienes que venir a Slytherin, es la mejor de todas.

-No creo que ninguna sea mejor que las demás...

-Eso es lo que dicen los perdedores.

-Vamos Severus... yo creo que nadie es mejor que nadie, simplemente somos diferentes. En realidad cuando me enteré de la distribución de Howarts me decepcioné bastante. Creo que solo es una forma de impulsar la rivalidad y los enfrentamientos entre los alumnos. Pero aún y todo, si lo hacen dudo que sea para diferenciarnos entre mejores y peores, únicamente es cuestión de habilidades y aptitudes.

-Eso es solo otra forma de decirlo.

¿Pero es que acaso no me escucha cuando hablo?

-No es eso. Por ejemplo yo no podría estar en Slytherin por que no soy una persona ambiciosa. Pero eso no me hace peor o mejor que tú.

-¿Entonces no quieres estar en Slytherin?

-Ya te he dicho que no es cuestión de quererlo. Simplemente no soy así. Además dudo que me escojan teniendo en cuenta que mis padres...

Pero no pude terminar la frase ya que de repente cuatro chicos entraron al vagón. (**n.a: quería que se notara que Lily no se avergüenza de sus padres, y que en ningún momento intenta ocultar su procedencia muggle**)

-Hola Quejicus, ¿qué tal las vacaciones?

-No has venido a saludarnos.- Cuando quise darme cuenta Severus estaba colgando boca abajo.- Que mal me parece, nosotros venimos de buen rollo y tú con amenazas...

¿Quién diablos se creían esos idiotas prepotentes? No podía verles la cara por que Snape estaba en medio, pero la voz se me hacía familiar. Me fijé que dos de ellos se mantenían al margen, así que me centré en los dos morenos que estaban al frente. Cogí mi varita y antes de que pudieran reaccionar los até de pies y manos, y ayudé a bajar a mi amigo.

-¿Pero que... quieres hacer el favor de soltarnos?

Con que exigencias ¿eh?

-¿No os gustaban las bromas? Pues intentar disfrutar tanto como yo ahora.

Pero no te creas que mi sorpresa acabó ahí, pues iba a entender porque se me hacía tan conocida esa voz.

-¿Lily Evans?

-¿James Potter?

¡Joder! Era el guapísimo camarero de aquel bar.

-Sirius Black, encantado. ¿nos sueltas ahora?

(¬¬ Definitivamente ese tío era estúpido).

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Es que eres una bruja?

Venga, otro... Dios los crea y ellos se juntan...

-Me parece algo bastante obvio. Si no, no estaría en un tren repleto de magos, ¿no crees?

-Eh... pero tú no tienes once años.

¿Qué tipo de pregunta era esa?

-Joder, seguro que eres el más listo de la clase...

-Quiero decir que no puedes empezar Howarts en primer curso, y no pueden entrar alumnos después de esa edad.

-Ya, bueno, conmigo han hecho una excepción. Digamos que mi caso es algo "delicado".

-No quiero interrumpir vuestra interesante conversación, pero ¿podrías soltarme de una jodida vez?

Ese Black seguía a lo suyo. Pero no iba a librarse tan fácil.

-No, no te lo mereces. Ni tú tampoco Potter, esta es la segunda que te debo.

(Todavía recuerdo el beso de aquella noche...)

-¿Es que acaso se conocían?

Bueno, el que nos faltaba. Severus te consideraba más listo (¬¬ se ve que en Howarts todos son así...)

-Esta claro que se conocen imbecil. Anda Prongs dile a tu amiguita que nos suelte.

-Venga linda... suéltanos, y serás la primera chica que lleve a Hosmeade.

¿Qué? No ha podido decir eso...

-Eres más tonto de lo que pensaba. ¿En serio crees que aceptaría? La verdad es que no se lo que es Homeade, pero prefiero preguntárselo a un colacuerno antes que ir contigo. La próxima vez pensarlo mejor antes de venir a tocarme las narices.Adiós lindos... Vamos Severus, que tanta estupidez debe ser contagiosa. - (**n.a: ¡mini punto para Lily!**)

Y ese fue el comienzo de mis dolores de cabeza.

Estuvimos el resto del viaje en otro vagón, ya que no queríamos volver a juntarnos con "lo merodeadores", así dijo Severus que se auto llamaban ¡¿serán idiotas?!. También me explicó que eran cuatro chicos de Griffindor que se pasaban el día metiéndose con la gente y gastando bromas. (Creo que en ese momento dudé de querer estar en esa casa solo para no tener que verlos).

Antes de llegar me puse mi nuevo uniforme. Consta de una falda negra hasta las rodillas, una camisa blanca, un chaleco negro, y la capa con el escudo de la escuela. Luego, tal como me explicó Snape, me darían la túnica y la corbata de mi casa.

Pero bueno, al final llegamos a la estación de Hosmeade, que resultó ser un pueblo cerca de Howarts, muy bonito y pintoresco, aunque como era de noche no tuve oportunidad de conocerlo bien. Aquí cogimos unos carruajes que nos llevaron al castillo. Y cuando llegamos... te juro que era el sitio más maravilloso que he visto nunca. Era enorme, inmenso, descomunal (ves que conozco muchos adjetivos). No en serio, era increíble. Entramos por una puerta de cinco metros se altura por lo menos, a un recibidor más grande que toda mi casa (y juro que aunque lo parezca no exagero ... por lo menos ahora no). Aquí había unas escaleras que llevaban al piso superior, una gran puerta a un costado donde empezaba a meterse la gente, y muchos pasillos que llevaban a otras partes de la escuela.

En el momento en el que iba a seguir a Snape, una mujer alta con aspecto severo me llamó para que la siguiera. Minerva McGonagall, así se llamaba. Era la jefa de la casa Griffindor, y la subdirectora de Howarts. Me explicó en que consistía la selección, y cuales iban a ser mis nuevas asignaturas. También me hizo un "pequeño" resumen de las reglas del colegio, y me recomendó que no me saltará ninguna:

-Tiene un expediente impecable, señorita Evans, y espero que continué así. Ahora sígame por favor.

Y me guió hacia la gran puerta que he mencionado. Se ve que antes de que entrara había sido la selección de los de primer curso. Por lo tanto en cuanto puse un pie en el Gran Comedor, así se llamaba la sala, (no hace falta explicar por que ¿no?). Bueno, el caso es que nada más entrar la atención de todos se centró en mí. Había cuatro mesas largas llenas de alumnos, y al final había una quinta mesa donde estaban los profesores. Créeme que no es una situación muy agradable. Me miraban como si fuera un bicho raro, pero como me había explicado Potter, no se podía entrar a la escuela a partir de primer año, por lo tanto era normal que actuaran así.

-Alumnos, quiero presentaros a la señorita Lillian Evans, que debido a su peculiar situación, compartirá su sexto año académico con nosotros.

Era Dumbledore, el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore.

-Le importaría tomar asiento?

Estaba señalando un taburete que había delante de mí. Me senté procurando no mirar a la gente, e intentando inútilmente no ponerme más colorada de lo que sin duda ya estaba.

-Muy bien, ahora le colocare el sombrero seleccionador, y él decidirá en que casa debe estar.

Era McGonagall la que había hablado, me colocó un viejo sombrero, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, empecé a oír una voz dentro de mi cabeza.

-"Interesante, muy interesante. Eres la primera alumna que me asignan que no está en su primer año. Muy inteligente, no hay duda, y tienes un gran corazón. Posees coraje, sí, y muchas ganas de aprender y superarte. Veamos que hago contigo... bien, lo mejor será que estés en": GRIFFINDOR.

Me quité el sombrero y se lo di a mi nueva jefa de casa, que me sonrió amablemente, y me dirigí hacia la mesa que compartiría durante dos años con mis compañeros. Todos me recibieron con aplausos, (creo que los únicos que no compartían la alegría eran los merodeadores. ¡Ha! Que se aguanten).

Busque con la mirada un sitio libre y me senté al lado de una chica morena.

-Bueno, ahora que todos estamos listos, ¡que empiece el banquete!

Y ante mis ojos, todos los platos se llenaron con comida de todo tipo.

-Hola, soy Kimberly Summers, pero puedes llamarme Kim. Y este es Franc Longbottom.

Era la chica de antes. Tenía el pelo liso hasta la cintura, y unos ojos azules muy bonitos. Estaba señalando a un chico que se sentaba delante nuestra, de pelo castaño y ojos marrones.

-Hola, yo soy Lily. Encantada.

-¿Cuál es la "peculiar situación" por la cual estás aquí? Si no te molesta que pregunte...

-Para nada. Vivía en Nueva York, pero mi padre perdió el trabajo, el banco nos demandó y cuando parecía que ya no podíamos hacer nada, un hermano de mi madre que vive en Londres nos ofreció quedarnos en su antigua casa, y contrató a mi padre en su empresa. Así que nos tuvimos que mudar. Pero como mi antigua escuela no era interna, no podía quedarme allí durante el curso, por lo tanto la directora de mi antiguo colegio habló con Dumbledore, le explicó lo que pasaba, y me permitieron entrar aunque fuera a sexto año.

-Interesante. Pues, bienvenida a Howarts y a Griffindor. Ya veras, te va a encantar. Solo procura mantenerte alejada de ciertas personas y todo te irá genial...

Les dirigió una mirada asesina a los merodeadores.

-¿Hablas de ellos?

-Si. Digamos que a Kim no le caen muy bien...

(¿Enemiga de Potter y Black? Estupendo).

-Es normal, son unos estúpidos prepotentes.

-¿Los conoces?

-Se puede decir que he tenido una charla con ellos en el tren.

-¿Ves Franc? No soy la única que no los aguanta.- miró a los merodeadores y luego se dirigió a mí.- Me parece que vamos a llevarnos bien...

Sonreí por el comentario.

-Vamos chicas. Es solo que en la escuela son un poco...

-¿Gilipollas? ¿engreídos? ¿cabrones?

(Definitivamente esta chica me gustaba).

-Bromistas. Si los conocierais fuera veríais que son majos...

-Franc vive cerca de Potter, el de anteojos, y siempre los defiende.

-Mis padres son aurores, como los suyos, y siempre nos hemos llevado bien.

-¿Tus padres son magos?

-Si, ¿y los tuyos?

-Son muggles. Yo soy la única bruja de la familia. ¿Y los tuyos Kim?

Se quedo callada y miró a otro lado. Definitivamente había metido la pata hasta el fondo, el problema era que no sabía por que.

-Lo siento. No debí preguntar.

-No, no pasa nada. La cosa es que yo no se lo que son mis padres. Soy huérfana, viví toda la vida en un internado hasta que vine aquí.

-Oh...

-Tranquila, no me da pena. Al principio estaba enfadada, pero luego comprendí que si me abandonaron era por que no me querían, así que mejor no haberlos conocido... Bueno, vamos a comer que se va a acabar el pudín.

Después de eso fuimos a la torre de Griffindor. Es un sitio verdaderamente acogedor, con una gran chimenea, sillones y mesas para estudiar. Kim me acompañó al dormitorio de las mujeres, que compartimos con otras dos alumnas, Alice Cooper y Marlene McKinnon.

Y así empezó mi vida en Howarts. A la mañana siguiente fui a hablar con McGonagall, que me dio mi túnica de Griffindor, con el emblema del león, y la corbata granate y dorada. También me informo que puesto que en mi antiguo instituto lo era, iba a ser prefecta de mi casa junto con Remus Lupin, un merodeador, y me recordó que mis obligaciones eran ayudar a mis compañeros, mantener el orden y por encima de todo ser un ejemplo a seguir. Me entregó mi horario, y me dirigí hacia mi primera clase del curso.

La verdad es que no se que más contarte. Solo llevo una semana de clases, aunque he hecho bastantes cosas.

Ese mismo domingo, Kim, que permanece todo el curso en la escuela, y yo, que por consejo de mi madre me quede el primer fin de semana para adaptarme, fuimos a Hosmeade. El sitio era muy bonito, estuvimos en una gran tienda de dulces llamada Honey Dukes, en un bar llamado Las Tres Escobas, en varias tiendas... hasta me llevó a ver la casa de los gritos. Una mansión abandonada donde desde hace varios años se oyen gruñidos y gritos las noches de luna llena. (He decidido que algún día entraré a ver que es lo que pasa. Aunque tendrá que ser sola por que mis amigos me han dicho que no cuente con ellos).

Además de eso, me gané mis primeras enemigas. ¿te lo puedes creer? ¡No llevaba ni tres días en Howarts! Cuando entramos al bar del que te he hablado antes, había varias mesas vacías, pero como teníamos algo de frío, nos sentamos en la que estaba delante de la chimenea. Estuvimos un buen rato hablando, de la escuela, las clases, mi perro (no recuerdo como acabamos hablando de él)... Pero entonces una rubia impertinente llegó y se plantó delante nuestra:

-¿Se puede saber que hacéis aquí sentadas?

-¿Tu que crees? Estamos hablando, ¿algún problema?

(¬¬ a borde a mí no me gana nadie...)

-Mira Evans ¿es así no? Más te vale no meterte conmigo. Soy Sarah Miller.

-Diría que encantada, pero mentiría, así que si no te importa...

Le hice un gesto con la mano para que se fuera, mientras Kim, que ya no podía aguantar más, se echó a reír.

-¿Y tú de que te ríes Summers?.- esta vez si conocía a la chica. Era Alice Cooper, nuestra compañera de habitación.- Hemos quedado en esta mesa con alguien y estáis estorbando.

-Uuuu... espera que voy a fingir que me interesa...- Kim puso cara pensativa.- Ya me aburrí. ¿En que estábamos Lily?

-¿Es que no habéis oído lo que he dicho? ¡Marchaos de aquí!

Y cuando parecía que la situación no podía ser más tensa... llegaron ellos. Sí, ellos.

-¿Qué pasa Sarah?

-James. Es la nueva que cree que tiene derecho a desobedecernos.

¿Había oído bien?

-¿Perdón? No le hago caso a mi madre voy a hacértelo a ti. He dicho que estábamos aquí antes, y no tenemos ninguna intención de movernos.

-Vamos Evans...¿qué más te da?

-Mira Potter, llévate a tu noviecita a otra mesa antes de que se me acabe la paciencia.

-Lily, no te conviene pelear... créeme que es imposible que ganes.

-Cuando quieras te lo demuestro. Aunque me parece que ya quedó bastante claro en el tren ¿no?

-Pelirroja, lo del tren lo dejamos pasar por que eras la nueva pero la próxima no será igual.

Era Black el que había hablado ahora, pero no contesté yo esta vez.

-El gran Sirius Black hablando con una huérfana y una hija de muggles...- Kim hizo un gesto gracioso con la cara.- ¿cómo es que se digna su majestad a dirigirnos la palabra?

-¿Eres hija de muggles? – ahora le tocaba a Potter.- ¿y que hacías con Snape?

-¿Hablas con Snape?- Kim parecía muy sorprendida.

-Summers ya era hora de que me trataras como es debido.

-¿Snape? Si que tienes mal gusto tía...

-¿Qué tiene de malo Severus?

-¿Es una pregunta con trampa, verdad?

-Black lo de majestad era con ironía, y Lils...¡Snape! ¿Por qué?

-Es buen chico que lo sepáis.

-Define tu concepto de bueno, por favor.

-Tía, si parece que chorrea grasa...¡Que asco!

-Hija de muggles...normal que tengas ese nombre tan vulgar.

-Todo el mundo debería seguir tu ejemplo... su majestad Sirius Black. ¿Suena bien no?

-Repito...¿Snape?

-¿Lo del mal gusto no será contagioso?

... Definitivamente eso se estaba saliendo de control.

Al final la camarera nos echó por armar semejante escándalo, y desde entonces ni miramos a Cooper y a Miller. O como las llama Kim, las "Barbies de Howarts"(por lo de muñequitas bonitas por fuera y huecas por dentro).

Aparte de eso, tuve una charla con mi amiga acerca de los Slytherins, sobre por que no debo juntarme con ninguno de ellos, y aunque le repetí un millón de veces que Severus no piensa en eso de la pureza de la sangre, parece que no la convencí.

(Nota mental: Hablar con mi amigo Sly acerca de sus preferencias sanguíneas en cuanto regrese al castillo).

...

Y ahora aquí estoy, en casa. En realidad invité a venir a Kim, pero me dijo que no. Creo que todavía no me tiene suficiente confianza. Por eso estoy pensando en quedarme el próximo fin de semana en la escuela, para que no esté sola...

Y eso es todo. Voy a bajar que tengo que sacar a pasear a Joey. ¡Chao!

**¿Que tal? ¿Os ha gustado? **

**Pues ya sabéis, pulsar el botón "go" y a escribir. (Si hay alguien que no sepa, las instrucciones están en el capítulo anterior...) :) Por cierto gracias por avisarme de lo de los reviews anónimos... no tenía ni idea. ¡Es lo que tiene ser nueva! ** **Así que todos estos comentarios se agradecen ****.**

**Bueno, el próximo capítulo se llama "La broma", y creo que también lo dividiré en dos partes. ¿De que trata? Bastante obvio ¿no? Jejej...**

**Y nada más, muchísimas gracias por todo:**

**Besos: G_lobal_ W_arming_ P_otential _(Enserio que cuando puse el nombre no tenía ni idea que significara eso)**

**.YO.**


	4. La broma 1

**Hola otra vez. **

**Aquí estoy con la primera parte de "La Broma". **

**Quería agradeceros por los reviews, muchas, muchísimas gracias .**

**Lo primero explicaros ese diálogo tan extraño del capítulo anterior. La verdad es que estaba pensado así, para que fuera algo confuso. La cosa es que como las "escenas" se van a repetir desde los dos puntos de vista, mi intención es que se aclare todo entre ellas. Es decir, que si no se entiende algo en un capítulo, se explicará en el próximo cuando lo cuente el otro personaje.**

**(Claro que también puede pasar que se me vaya la cabeza... en ese caso no dudéis en decírmelo).**

**Y bueno, eso es todo. **

**Os dejo la nueva fase de mi locura:**

'LA BROMA 1'

JAMES:

12-09-76 .Domingo.

(Valle de Godric nº 12, cuarto de baño)

· Situación: Segundo fin de semana en Howarts y todavía no hemos gastado una broma como Dios manda a Snape.

· Estado: ALERTA. ALERTA. ALERTA. ALERTA... ¡¡AHHH!!

· Solución: Broma de emergencia nº 46. "Estallido en la clase de pociones 2"

Es un auténtico record, nunca en nuestra historia habíamos estado tanto tiempo sin molestar a Snivellus. Lo hemos intentado varias veces, pero Evans siempre nos estropea los planes. Desde lo que pasó el domingo pasado en las Tres Escobas, no solo no nos habla, si no que intenta arruinarnos la diversión. Si pensamos una broma, se encarga de estropearla, si nos metemos con un Slytherin, interviene para que lo dejemos en paz. ¿Te parece normal? ¡Pero si es hija de muggles! Lo único que va a obtener de los Slys es que la llamen sangre sucia. La verdad es que la situación se nos está yendo de las manos, por eso este fin de semana hemos venido los cuatro a mi casa para pensar un plan, sin que la pelirroja meta las narices donde no le llaman.

Desde un principio estaba claro que Evans no iba a ser una chica fácil, pero pensábamos que sería como Summers, nos odia y procura estar lo más lejos de nosotros posible. Esa es una situación llevadera, pero Evans no. Ella tiene que encargarse de defender las supuestas injusticias que cometemos, y de hacer honor a su placa de prefecta:

- Puede que hayáis engañado a los demás, pero a mí no. Solo sois unos niñatos engreídos que nos van a hacer perder la copa de las casas.

Bla, bla bla... (¬¬ mocosa pedante).

Al final va a conseguir que la odiemos, y eso no le conviene para nada...

Bueno, mejor te explico el momento en el que se inició nuestra "agradable relación":

Fue el fin de semana pasado. Yo ya había conseguido una cita con mi "chica afortunada". La verdad es que Sirius ya había salido con la suya el sábado, y parece ser que fue lo de siempre... En fin, yo fui a hablar con Sarah Miller el domingo, y quedamos esa tarde en las Tres Escobas. Pero como ella es la inseparable amiga de Alice Cooper, me pidió que le consiguiera una cita para que no se quedara sola. Obviamente, Padfoot accedió a hacer el sacrificio de salir con una mujer más.

El caso es que cuando fuimos al bar esa tarde, no nos encontramos precisamente con lo que queríamos:

- ¿Qué pasa Sarah?

- James. Es la nueva que cree que tiene derecho a desobedecernos.

Efectivamente, ahí estaba Lily Evans con Kimberly Summers, sentada justo en la mesa donde nosotros habíamos quedado.

- ¿Perdón? No le hago caso a mi madre voy a hacértelo a ti. He dicho que estábamos aquí antes, y no tenemos ninguna intención de movernos.

- Vamos Evans...¿qué más te da?

No podía creer como podía ser tan cabezota.

- Mira Potter, llévate a tu noviecita a otra mesa antes de que se me acabe la paciencia.

- Lily, no te conviene pelear... créeme que es imposible que ganes.

- Cuando quieras te lo demuestro. Aunque me parece que ya quedó bastante claro en el tren ¿no?

- Evans, lo del tren lo dejamos pasar por que eras la nueva pero la próxima no será igual.

Fue Padfoot el que contestó (no ha superado todavía lo del tren... la verdad es que fue un golpe duro). Y claro, nada más hablar, Kimberly-odio a Sirius Black-Summers se metió en la conversación.

- El gran Sirius Black hablando con una huérfana y una hija de muggles...- hizo una mueca extraña.- ¿cómo es que se digna su majestad a dirigirnos la palabra?

No me lo podía creer.

- ¿Eres hija de muggles? ¿y que hacías con Snape?

- ¿Hablas con Snape?- Summers parecía más sorprendida todavía.

- Summers ya era hora de que me trataras como es debido.

(Padfoot a lo suyo... en serio, creo que tiene algún problema.)

- ¿Snape? Si que tienes mal gusto tía...

- ¿Qué tiene de malo Severus?

¡¡Qué que tiene de malo?!

- ¿Es una pregunta con trampa, verdad?

- Black lo de majestad era con ironía, y Lils...¡Snape! ¿Por qué?

Parece que alguien me entendía por fin...

- Es buen chico que lo sepáis.

- Define tu concepto de bueno, por favor.

- Tía, si parece que chorrea grasa...¡Que asco!

- Hija de muggles...normal que tengas ese nombre tan vulgar.

(Miller estará todo lo buena que quieras...pero es completamente gilipollas.)

- Todo el mundo debería seguir tu ejemplo... su majestad Sirius Black. ¿Suena bien no?- ( ¬¬ debería empezar a preocuparme...)

- Repito...¿Snape?

- ¿Lo del mal gusto no será contagioso?

En fin, que al final nos echaron del bar por escandalosos. Y desde entonces Evans es más insoportable todavía.

Así que aquí estamos los merodeadores en mi casa, para poner fin a este estado de crisis total. Y para eso, después de mucho pensarlo, hemos decidido recurrir a nuestro "manual del buen merodeador". Es un libro donde están las bromas más arriesgadas que se nos han ocurrido, numeradas y clasificadas por dificultad, material, objetivo e incluso magnitud del castigo que puedes ganarte si te pillan. Normalmente no hace falta llegar a métodos tan extremos cuando solo hemos empezado el curso, pero la situación lo requiere.

Finalmente, y después de la reunión de emergencia, decidimos llevar a cabo la número 46: "Estallido en la clase de pociones 2".(en un principio pensamos en usar la uno, pero la reservaremos para más adelante).

La dos es simple y rápida, pero muy efectiva. Verás:

Aquí viene la primera lección del día: ¿Qué obtienes si mezclas poción para dormir sin sueño con polvo de raíces de asfódelo? Si tu respuesta es: una explosión ¡has acertado! Si no... ¡Empieza a estudiar que ya es hora!

El caso es que una vez mezclados, cuando la poción está preparada, se produce un estallido y se suelta un humo verde que reacciona con la piel cambiándola de color y creando un eccema que se va extendiendo con las horas. Pero el plan tiene dos problemas:

· Primero: Esa poción no está en el temario de este año, por lo tanto es muy improbable que vayamos a hacerla en clase. Así que necesitamos a alguien que convenza al profesor. Y quien mejor que la prefecta perfecta, la alumna estrella y preferida de los profesores, obviamente ya sabes de quien te hablo, ¿no?... ¡Lily Evans!. Solo tenemos que hacerle creer que dudamos de sus cualidades a la hora de prepararla, y su orgullo ira al despacho de Slughorn solito.

· Segundo: Y aquí viene la fase complicada. Snape no es tonto (bueno sí, pero le gusta pociones), por lo tanto no va a cometer semejante error. Entonces tenemos que conseguirle un compañero de clase que sí que lo haga, y quien mejor que Bellatrix, la prima loca de Sirius, que sabe de pociones tanto como yo del funcionamiento de una vetelisión muggle. Es decir, que ella es la que tiene que verter las raíces a la poción una vez que Snivellus la haya elaborado.

Tendremos que prepararla a conciencia, ya que es peligrosa, y se nos puede ir de las manos. Pero aún y todo, una vez hayamos engañado a Evans y ella convenza al viejo Slug, solo habrá que valerse de la estupidez y la desconfianza de Bellatrix. Y lo mejor es que es imposible que nos pillen, por que no podrán culparnos de nada. ¿No es genial? A veces pienso que deberían construirnos algún monumento... ¡los mejores bromistas en la historia de Howarts! Eso, y que figuremos en los libros de texto para que todos sepan quienes fuimos, y nos den una medalla, bueno y ya por pedir, un cuadro en el despacho de Dumbledore ...

Eh... me he ido un poco del tema. (aunque en serio que deberían hacer todo eso...)

En fin, a lo que iba, que ya ves, este jueves será un día memorable para los merodeadores, y más vale que no pierdas nota...

Adiós y:

"Travesura realizada, (o por lo menos en progreso...)"

* * *

LILY:

14-09-76 .Martes.

(Escuela de Magia y Hechicería Howarts, torre de Griffindor)

LO ODIO, LO ODIO, LO DETESTO ¡¡NO LO PUEDO SOPORTAR!!

¿POR QUÉ? ¿Por qué he tenido que nacer en la misma época que ese neandertal?

Es la persona más arrogante, engreída, orgullosa, estúpida, inmadura, egocéntrica...¡¡AHHH!! pero rematadamente sexy que he visto nunca. Y lo peor de todo es que lo sabe.

Te cuento lo que ha pasado:

Ya estamos a mediados de Septiembre, por lo tanto ya empiezan las pruebas de selección de los equipos de Quidditch, y cómo no, súper popularidad-Potter tenía que ser el capitán de Griffindor, (¬¬ por si no hubiera ya suficientes cosas por las que se cree superior...)

El caso es que después de las pruebas y el entrenamiento, en vez de ducharse en los vestuarios como una persona normal, prefiere hacerlo en el baño de su habitación. Y claro, el chico, sin complejo alguno, entra a la sala común con la estúpida túnica del equipo desabrochada, enseñando ese estúpido pecho perfecto con esos estúpidos abdominales y esos estúpidos hombros morenos...

¡Entiéndeme, no soy de piedra! ¡Y el tío está tremendo!

Y claro, mi imaginación, haciendo caso omiso a lo que le mandaba mi conciencia, ha empezado a divagar siguiendo las gotas de sudor que bajaban por su cuerpo. ¡Dios! Y eso no es lo peor, me ha pillado, entiendes, ¡ME HA PILLADO MIRÁNDOLO!

- ¿Quieres una foto o algo?

- Humm...¿Qué?

- Que me vas a desgastar Evans.

Mi cara estaba tan caliente que hubiese podido derretir los polos solo con tocarlos.

¿Te das cuenta? ¿Cómo voy a mirarlo a la cara ahora? Ni siquiera me ha dado tiempo a decir algún comentario sarcástico y frío que le cerrara la boca, estaba tan perdida que se ha ido sin más.

Ahora va a estar más insoportable que nunca. ¡joder!

Estúpida, eso es lo que soy. Una condenada imbecil.

--

15-09-76 .Miércoles.

(Escuela de Magia y Hechicería Howarts, pasillo del tercer piso)

¿Pero que se ha creído ese mal nacido? Después de la vergüenza que me ha hecho pasar en transformaciones se atreve a insinuar semejante barbaridad... ¡Esto es el colmo! Pero a mí nadie me acusa de algo así y se queda tan ancho, no señor, ¡le voy a enseñar de que es capaz Lillian Marie Evans!

¡Oh, lo siento! No tienes ni la menor idea de que hablo. Pero es que es ponerme a pensar en lo que me ha dicho ese... ¡¡AHHHH!! Además delante de todos. Que no es que me importe lo que piensen de mí los demás, nunca he sido de esas personas, pero... Una cosa es que me llamen empollona, come libros, aburrida, sabelotodo y todos esos originales y ocurrentes insultos (¬¬ que se ve que se pasan toda la noche pensando en ellos...) que me llaman algunos. Pero otra muy distinta es decir algo así. Es que... ¡Juro que se va a tragar todo lo que ha insinuado!

¿No me digas que no sabes de quien te hablo? Es bastante obvio ¿no? ¡El premio es para ... Trrrrrrr(redoble de tambores)... James Potter!

Seguro que acertaste.

Verás:

¿Recuerdas el incidente de ayer? ¿Ese que tenía que ver con un entrenamiento, una túnica desabrochada, y unas insolentes hormonas a las que pienso dar una buena lección? Bien, pues si tuve alguna pequeña esperanza de que Potter lo olvidara, la he perdido en la clase de Trasformaciones de hoy.

Lo cierto es que me ha sorprendido que no me dijera nada en el desayuno. Por parte de los merodeadores lo normal hubiese sido algún comentario estúpido del estilo de "Ya vengo a alegrarte la vista" o "Evans, deja algo para las demás". Pero en lugar de eso, ha pasado de largo en silencio.

Estaba más feliz que nunca. ¡Se había olvidado! Incluso me he planteado que no fuera tan capullo como parece...

¡Gran error! Solo esperaba el momento oportuno para amargarme la existencia. Y ese, como no, ha sido delante de toda la clase y mi jefa de casa.

Cuando salía del Gran Comedor una chica de tercer curso me ha dicho que el profesor Bins quería hablarme de mi trabajo de Historia de la Magia, he estado buscándolo por todo el castillo, pero resulta que era un error. Bueno, al final he llegado tarde al aula con McGonagall, y adivina lo que eso significa:

- Cinco puntos menos para Griffindor, señorita Evans...

- Pero...

- No quiero excusas.

Genial. Sencillamente genial.

Además, por alguna extraña razón que desconozco, mi sitio estaba ocupado. Sí, nada más y nada menos que por Peter Pettigrew, el cuarto merodeador. Y para completar el cuadro, el único asiento libre que había era el de al lado de Potter.

Lo mejor es que cuando me he resignado a sentarme ahí, no va el capullo de él y le dice a McGonagall:

- Profesora, no se si será buena idea que Evans se siente conmigo. Es que últimamente se queda mirándome embobada... y yo lo entiendo, es normal. Soy simplemente irresistible, pero es que... no creo que sea bueno para su concentración en la materia.

¿Te lo puedes creer? Todo el mundo se ha reído, y lo peor ha sido que McGonagall me ha cambiado de sitio por que no era la primara vez que Potter tenía ese efecto en alguna alumna.

Repito, simplemente genial.

Bueno, pues si te crees que eso ha sido todo, estás completamente equivocado. Cuando ha acabado la clase he ido a decirle un par de cosas a ese sinvergüenza, y es en ese momento cuando he decidido que de ahora en adelante encabezará mi lista negra (¬¬ no sabe con quien se mete...).

- Tú, como te atreves. Eres un...

- Tranquila pelirroja, no te calientes, que ya tuviste suficiente ayer.

- ¿Pero que te crees? No estaba mirándote a ti, no eres el centro del universo, ¿sabias?

- Vamos... hasta McGonagall se ha dado cuenta.

- ¡Aagh!... ¡Yo te mato! Podía haberme amonestado imbecil.

- Pero si ningún profesor lo haría... no se que les haces pero te adoran.

- Solo soy buena alumna idiota.

- Hay muchos mejores que tú y no los tratan igual...

- ¡¿Qué estás insinuando?!

- Nada, nada... solo digo que todos te consideran la mejor estudiante del curso y no llevas más que dos semanas aquí.

- ¿Y qué quieres decir con eso?

- No se, por ejemplo Slughorn ya te ha metido en su grupo de celebridades ¿no?

- Será por que soy buena en pociones.

- Tal vez... o no.

- Ni se te ocurra pensar eso. Se me da bien la asignatura nada más...

- Por favor... seguro que ni sabes preparar una poción como es debido...

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Que algo tienes que darles para que te quieran tanto... si ni siquiera podrías elaborar correctamente la poción para dormir sin sueño...

- ¡Pero eres... ¡¡AHHHHH!! Te vas a enterar Potter de que es capaz Lillian Evans.

...

¿Ves? Ha insinuado que yo soborno a los profesores delante de toda la clase.

Yo, que todo lo que he conseguido ha sido por méritos propios...

¡Le voy a demostrar a ese intento de ser humano lo que valgo!

Ahora mismo voy a hablar con el profesor de pociones para que hagamos esa maldita poción, y haber quien es capaz de hacerla y quien no.

**Bueno, ¿que os ha parecido? ****Se que esta vez he tardado más en subir el capítulo, pero estoy empezando con los exámenes así que de ahora en adelante tardare un poquito más.**

**Aún así, intentaré que sea lo antes posible.**

**Lo que voy a confesaros ahora os va a resultar bastante penoso... **

**No puedo contestar los reviews. Lo he intentado pero es imposible (no se ni siquiera si lo estoy haciendo bien... ¡los ordenadores y yo no congeniamos!) **

**Sí, lo se, es muy patético. Pero podéis dejar de reíros unos segundos y decirme como se hace...**

**Por favor... (si habéis visto Shrek, ahora mismo os estoy mirando como el gato con botas)**

**Bueno, después de este intento bastante penoso de chantaje emocional, me despido hasta el próximo capi. La segunda parte de la broma.**

**Adiós y muchísimas gracias por todo:**

**G.W.P**


	5. la broma 2

**Bueno, regresé. He tardado bastante, pero ha sido una semana difícil, y de ahora en adelante supongo que será así. Aún y todo intentaré subir una par de capítulos antes de irme de viaje de estudios. **

**Y ahora lo de siempre, muchísimas gracias por los reviews y sobre todo por enseñarme a contestarlos, poco a poco voy aprendiendo a manejar todo esto...**

**Por cierto, nada de esto es mío, ni los personajes, ni la trama... lo de siempre. Os juro que me parece innecesario aclarar eso... pero bueno.**

**Os dejo con la historia:**

**'LA BROMA 2'**

LILY:

16-09-76 .Jueves.

(Escuela de Magia y Hechicería Howarts, cuarto de baño del segundo piso)

No me lo puedo creer. ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? Todos los hombres son iguales, ¡unos auténticos cerdos! (vale, igual me he pasado... los pobres cerdos no me han hecho nada), pero los tíos...¡AHH! ¡Que se vayan todos al infierno y que me dejen tranquila! Bueno, mi padre no, él es normal. Y mi perro está a tiempo de salvarse...( solo tendré que enseñarle a no ser un estúpido cabrón sin sentimientos). Pero todos los demás...

Todavía no entiendo como me dejé manipular tan fácilmente. Yo, que siempre he reflexionado todo antes de hacerlo, yo, que nunca he actuado por instintos... tenía que empezar justo ahora. Y él... ¿Qué coño le he hecho para que tenga esa necesidad de amargarme la vida?

¡Ya lo tengo!, voy a plantear al ministerio crear un mundo paralelo donde no existan los hombres. Si, eso es, cuando salga de Howarts me voy a presentar al cargo de ministro, y cuando gane (es obvio que voy a ganar...) voy a establecer un decreto que obligue a todos los especimenes masculinos a coger una nave espacial y a abandonar la tierra... y las mujeres dominaremos el mundo ¡¡WAHAHAH!! (risa malvada).

Venga, ¿Acaso tienen algún elemento genético que les haga ser tan hijos de puta? Debe ser que al tener las neuronas en la entrepierna se les oprime el cerebro...

No, en serio, ahora después de haberme desahogado a gusto, te cuento lo que ha pasado:

En realidad, todo esto empezó por mi culpa, bueno, por la de Potter, pero yo fui lo suficientemente estúpida como para caer en sus trampas.

Ayer, cuando terminó la clase de transformaciones, busque al profesor Slughorn para pedirle que hiciéramos la maldita poción que mi estúpido compañero no me consideraba capaz de preparar (todavía no me puedo creer como puede ser tan ingenua...). El caso es que hoy, como yo quería, en clase hemos elaborado la poción para dormir sin sueño.

Desde un principio he notado una conducta extraña en ese grupito. Vale que el hecho de que demos clase con los Slytherins siempre consiga sacarles alguna idea no del todo inofensiva, pero las miradas cómplices y las sonrisas de medio lado de esta vez me han hecho sospechar que sus retorcidas mentes no estaban tramando nada bueno. Aún y todo, teniendo en cuenta que suelo ser ligeramente paranoica, he decidido no fiarme de mis instintos y dejar pasar los temores infundados.

Como esta clase iba a ser más difícil de lo habitual, nos han puesto por parejas, y cual ha sido mi sorpresa cuando Bellatrix Black, la prima de Sirius, ha decidido juntarse con Severus. Justo la persona con la que yo había pensado ponerme. Y me jode, por que no es que no quisiera estar con Kim, pero ella suele sentarse con Franc en pociones, y además que la Slytherin nunca había mostrado demasiado interés en su compañero de casa, y justo hoy tenía que querer ponerse con él, cuando yo tenía la oportunidad perfecta de acercarme a mi amigo y aprovechar para sacarme ciertas dudas que rondaban por mi cabeza últimamente.

Pero como se me han adelantado, he acabado haciendo la poción con nada más y nada menos que Alice Cooper. Todo un encanto de persona ella ( ¬¬ espero no tener que repetir lo de la ironía...) Imagínatelo, hemos estado toda la hora sumergidas en una agradable conversación, una interesante y muy entretenida, acerca del poder de las miradas asesinas y los silencios mortales.

Aunque por lo menos la chica no es tonta y sabía de que iba la clase, y hubiéramos podido elaborar una poción perfecta de no ser por el estúpido retrasado que lo ha echado todo a perder...

Pero ya verá... ¡me las va a pagar dobladas!

En fin, que como no se puede decir que mi compañera y yo hayamos disfrutado de una charla incesante, me he dedicado a observar al resto de mis compañeros.

Al principio todo era bastante normal, exceptuando las constantes miraditas de los merodeadores, pero había decidido dejarlas estar, ya que seguramente solo querían ponerme nerviosa para que me saliera mal la poción y quedar como una imbecil ante Potter. Y claro, en momentos donde tu orgullo se ve amenazado, ¿a quien le importan las advertencias de tu lado racional y las constantes señales que te manda tu conciencia?

Pero cuando llevábamos una hora de clase, he empezado a plantearme que había algo que no cuadraba.

Bellatrix se ha levantado a coger un ingrediente de la estantería. En realidad, es lo único que ha hecho en todo el tiempo. (¬¬ la muy bruja solo se a puesto de pareja con Severus por la nota...). Pero lo raro de la situación no ha sido que la Sly moviera el culo y se dignara a ayudar en algo, que también, si no que nada más levantarse otra pareja se moviera de su sitio y se acercara a ella aparentemente sin notar que estaba allí.

Sí, mis amados morenos, Potter y Black se han acercado hablando en susurros hacia las estanterías, han puesto cara de "_aquí viene la buena_" y han cogido algo de un bote que no he sido capaz de ver. Pero lo peor ha llegado cuando Bellatrix ha cogido el mismo ingrediente.

Es entonces cuando mi alarma ha sonado y he decidido tomar cartas en el asunto por el bien de la escuela, ya que nada tramado por esos chicos (mucho menos si implica a algún Slytherin) puede ser bueno ni legal.

El caso es que cuando Bellatrix se ha ido, me he acercado a las estanterías para averiguar que era lo que habían cogido.

Y algo en mi cabeza ha reaccionado. Polvo de raíces de asfódelo.

No es que sea tonta, solo que a veces mi orgullo me ciega, y no veo lo que hay a mi alrededor. Pero en ese momento te juro que lo he visto todo tan claro que he estado a punto de darme contra la pared. Por estúpida.

Había sido tan imbecil: la pelea el día anterior, la insinuación de que sobornaba a los profesores y de que ni siquiera sabía hacer la poción del sueño, las miraditas y las sonrisas de la clase de hoy. Incluso lo de tener que sentarme con Potter cuando empezó la pelea parecía ser también cosa suya. Todo meticulosamente planeado por esas retorcidas mentes, y yo había caído como la más ingenua y estúpida de todas.

¡Joder, ¿no lo entiendes?! Polvo de raíces de asfódelo + Clase de pociones + Bellatrix como pareja de Severus + Poción para dormir sin sueño...

¿Sabes cuanto es dos más dos?

¡¡Una explosión!!

Mierda, tenía que impedirlo.

Pero claro, para cuando me he querido dar cuenta y he echado a correr, la estúpida de Bellatrix ya había soltado las raíces.

BOOMMM!!

La reacción entre los dos elementos y obviamente la explosión con humo verde incluido. Y para arreglar la mañana, por intentar ayudar a mi amigo me ha alcanzado a mi también, no tanto como a él o a su compañera, pero el aire verdoso no me lo quita nadie en un par de días.

Lo ves. Potter me las va a pagar todas juntas.

Y eso no es lo peor. Lo más frustrante de todo es saber que tus buenas intenciones te las podías haber metido por donde mejor te entraran ya que no habían servido para nada.

Delante de toda la clase, cuando el color verde se estaba apoderando de mi piel, me han tenido que recordar que no merece la pena jugarse por ningún hombre ya que son todos unos cabrones.

Es que cuando me he acercado a Severus para ayudarlo a levantarse, he oído una voz a mi espalda:

- Joder, sabía que las serpientes eran verdes, pero no tenía ni idea de que hubiera leonas verdes también, Evans.

( ¬¬ Black y su ingenioso sentido del humor).

- Verdes o no, las leonas muerden igualmente Black.

- Uuhh... No se si esas sugerencias son aceptables a estas horas, y en público. Pero esta noche si quieres...

- Preferiría ir de picnic con Voldemort antes que salir contigo.

- Cierto Pad, ella prefiere ir a comer al campo...

- Claro, con sus arbolitos...

- Sus hojas...

(Estos dos me estaban poniendo enferma).

- La hierba...

- Los sandwiches de lechuga...

- Todo tan... ¡¡VERDE!!

Sus risas se oyeron por todo el castillo, a coro con las del reto de la clase. Pero a mí no me importaba, lo había hecho para ayudar a un amigo, y lo volvería a hacer otra vez. Además, no conseguirían sacarme de mis casillas tan fácilmente de nuevo, sabiendo que en casos así mi orgullo mandaba más que mi cordura.

Podían reírse todo lo que quisieran, por que repito, algún día me las van a pagar, y Lillian Evans no jura en vano.

- Vamos Severus, no merece la pena.

- Joder Evans, vale que compartáis color, pero tampoco es como para que te vallas con él.

- Es cierto, te lo dije ese día en el bar. No te conviene juntarte con tipos como este...

- ¿Y a ti que más te da lo que yo haga? Déjame en paz Potter. No eres más que un estúpido niñato consentido que cree que tiene derecho a jugar con la vida de la gente.

- Venga que tampoco fue para tanto...

- ¿Qué no fue que? Podía haber sido peligroso, ¿Y si llega a echar demasiadas raíces?

- Eeeehh... un momento... ¿quién dijo que nada de esto fuera cosa nuestra? A nosotros solo nos hizo gracia la situación, está claro que todo esto fue un accidente sin...

- ¡¿Accidente?! ¡Y un cuerno! Todo esto es obra de vuestras desequilibradas mentes que...

- Sin ofender... nosotros no tenemos un pelo de desequilibrados. Más bien la loca pareces tú, sabías... con ese tonito que estás cogiendo...

(¬¬ te juro que voy a matar a Black)

- En serio, Severus, vayámonos antes de que me manden a Azcaban por homicidio.

- Evans, de verdad que no te conviene juntarte con él. ¿No te das cuenta que te va a despreciar solo por tus padres?

- A Severus no le importa que mis padres sean muggles. Está por encima de esas tonterías. ¿A que sí?

Pero fue entonces cuando me arrepentí de haberlo defendido tantísimas veces delante de todos, haber corrido a ayudarlo siempre, haberlo considerado mi mejor amigo en Howarts... por que parece ser que a él si le importaba.

- Suéltame, asquerosa sangre sucia.

Te juro que me dolió más que cualquier color de piel, insulto o insinuación. El era mi amigo.

Fue como un cubo de agua fría bajando lentamente por mi espalada, recorriendo la columna vertebral. Por eso me di la vuelta y salí tan dignamente como pude, para demostrarles a todos que hacen falta algo más que cinco estúpidos hombres para hacerme llorar.

Y ahora aquí estoy, en los baños del segundo piso aguantando a una insoportable fantasma llorona e intentando que desaparezca el tono verde que ha cogido mi piel.

La verdad es que me gustaría conformarme pensando que Snape (ha dejado de ser Severus para mí) está en peor estado que yo, que ahora mismo le tienen que estar saliendo hasta escamas, al igual que a su insufrible compañera, pero no puedo. No me puedo alegrar de algo así por que yo lo consideraba mi amigo, había confiado ciegamente en él, la primera persona que me importaba desde que me mudé a Londres. Por lo tanto, ¿Cómo poder alegrarme de que le pase algo malo?

Seré imbecil, pero no puedo.

En fin, puede que cinco hombres no puedan hacerme llorar, pero perder a un amigo, claramente si puede.

* * *

JAMES:

18-09-76 .Sábado.

(Escuela de Magia y Hechicería Howarts, cuarto de baño de los chicos)

¡Joder! Al final va a conseguir que me sienta culpable de una broma. Yo, James Potter disculpándome de algo... eso es inaudito. Pero es que... no puedo verla con esos ojos verdes tan vacíos. Sin el hermoso brillo de alegría que los hace todavía mas espectaculares. Y no es que yo me haya fijado en sus ojos (no vayas a pensar que ando mirándola, ni nada por el estilo) pero es que son tan sumamente atrayentes... te juro que podría perderme en ellos.

Y ahora, están más oscuros que nunca. Y no puedo evitar pensar que todo ha sido por nuestra broma. ¡Te juro que a veces las tías son imposibles!

Es que era tan simple. Solo tenía que mantener su bonito culo lejos de nosotros durante dos horas. ¡Solamente eso! Y yo pensaba que estaría entretenida haciendo la dichosa poción e intentando ganarme costara lo que costara. Pero no. Sus instintos de prefecta saben oler una travesura cuando todavía ni la hemos pensado. Y tiene que meterse en medio de la explosión.

Pues lo siento, pero no es nuestra culpa, la broma no estaba pensada para Evans, pero si se ha puesto delante allá ella. ¡Ni que la hubiésemos obligado a correr como una loca y ponerse en frente de la poción! Mucho menos cuando ya sabía lo que iba a pasar.

¡Joder, es que parece estúpida!

Y luego el cabrón de Snape la llama sangre sucia después de que ella se ha jugado por él. Para que digan que no hacemos un bien comunitario molestando a ese imbecil. ¡Nos tendrían que pagar por hacerle semejante favor al mundo!

Pero bueno, voy a contarte como fue una de las bromas más agridulces que he hecho en mi vida:

Como ya sabes, estaba todo meticulosamente planeado. Hasta el mínimo detalle. Y lo mejor era que todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca.

Para empezar, aunque eso no estuviera planeado, que Evans se me quedara mirando como una tonta en la sala común nos dio la excusa perfecta para empezar la pelea de un modo "natural". (además de demostrarme que soy irresistible... por mucho que diga que no).

En fin, a la mañana siguiente le dimos un descanso en el desayuno para que se confiara un poco, y cuando nos disponíamos a ir a la clase, convencimos a una niña de tercer curso para que le dijera que la buscaba el profesor Bins.

Obviamente Evans nunca defraudaría a un profesor, así que llegó tarde a Transformaciones.

Creo que este fue el punto más difícil del plan. Perdió cinco puntos para Griffindor, (joder, no queremos perder la copa de las casas), pero bueno, los recuperará en cualquier momento y tenía que ponerse nerviosa si queríamos que todo fuera bien.

Además de eso, Petter se sentó con Summers para que Evans no tuviera opción de ponerse con ella, así que a la pelirroja solo le quedaba sentarse conmigo. Claro, que añadiéndole al enfado que eso le suponía, el hecho de que yo le comentara a McGonagall que ella solía quedarse mirándome como una tonta, consiguió sacarla completamente de sus casillas. Más aún, cuando la profesora, tal y como yo tenía pensado, la cambió de sitio por el bien de su atención a la materia.

Solo tuve que esperar a que acabara la clase para que Evans viniera como una loca detrás mío, y ahí es donde empezaba el verdadero trabajo.

No fue difícil guiar la conversación hacia donde yo quería, por que ella estaba tan cegada por el orgullo que no vería mis intenciones ni aunque la golpearan en la nariz. En fin, que cuando le comente lo del soborno, y que no sabría preparar la poción para dormir sin sueño, le faltaron piernas para ir corriendo al despacho del viejo Slug.

Luego de eso, el resto no era muy difícil. A la mañana siguiente nos dirigimos al aula de pociones junto con los Slytherins, y "casualmente" (remarco las comillas) nos colocamos delante de Bellatrix Black para que pudiera oír nuestra conversación.

- Mierda Prongs, por que es una asquerosa serpiente que si no me ponía con el de pareja.

- Pero que dices Pad, joder es Quejicus...

- Por eso coño, ¿no te das cuenta? Es el mejor en pociones, seguro que con el sacaríamos una E. Sabes que Slug a nosotros nos tiene manía.

- Sirius tiene razón James, a Snape siempre le ponen la mejor nota, es bastante bueno en pociones...

- Vale, pero no pienso ponerme con él ni muerto... y Monny, llámame Prongs.

Fue tan fácil como quitarle una caramelo a un niño (¬¬ en realidad esa expresión es una basura. Créeme que a mi vecinito no le quitas su caramelo ni a base de maldiciones). Pero la Sly se lo creyó todo. En cuanto tubo oportunidad se junto con Snape. Y aquí comenzaba la segunda fase del plan.

Teníamos que estar muy atentos a nuestra parejita, ya que no podíamos adelantarnos demasiado. Las raíces tenía que echarlas en el momento justo. Estaba claro que Bellatrix no estaba haciendo nada del trabajo, y Snape se estaba poniendo de los nervios.

Lo cierto es que nuestra intención era pasar por detrás de su mesa hablando en susurros para llamar su atención y que nos siguiera, pero no hizo falta, Quejicus la mandó a coger un ingrediente especial (en otras palabras, se la quitó de encima tranquilamente) justo cuando estaba vertiendo el último elemento del brebaje. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa, no? Merodeadores al ataque.

Nos acercamos a ella retomando la estrategia de los susurros, pero hablando lo suficiente alto como para que nos oyera:

- ¿Estás seguro Prongs?

- Que sí, ya veras. Es un truco buenísimo...

- ¿Y por que no aparece en el libro?

- Querido Pad... ¿Cuándo aparece algo que nosotros pensamos hacer?

- Aahhh... (sonrisa de merodeador)

- Exacto. Si le echamos el polvo de raíces a la poción hervirá antes que ninguna, además siempre sale mucho mejor...

Cogimos las raíces y nos aseguramos de que no quedaran suficientes como para que estallara el castillo en la explosión. Y tal como habíamos planeado, la codiciosa de Bellatrix cogió todas las que quedaban y se fue a su sitio.

Pero es en este punto donde nuestro plan dio un giro inesperado. Evans se levantó y fue justo donde nosotros habíamos estado ¿Entiendes? Iba a descubrirlo todo.

Y fue exactamente lo que pasó cuando puso cara de fantasma, y echo a correr para intentar alcanzar a la compañera de Snape. Pero claro, ya era demasiado tarde, había vertido todo el polvo de raíces al caldero.

BOOMMM!!

La explosión la alcanzó a ella también. Te juro que lo primero que pensé, después de ver que estaba bien (y repito, no es que me interese Evans, pero es un Griffindor... y gana muchos puntos para nuestra casa... es solo eso), fue que se lo merecía por meter las narices donde no le llamaban.

Así que nos acercamos a disfrutar de nuestra broma:

- Joder, sabía que las serpientes eran verdes, pero no tenía ni idea de que hubiera leonas verdes también, Evans.

( Si las miradas matasen, mi amigo estaría cinco metros bajo tierra).

- Verdes o no, las leonas muerden igualmente Black.

- Uuhh... No se si esas sugerencias son aceptables a estas horas, y en público. Pero esta noche si quieres...

- Preferiría ir de picnic con Voldemort antes que salir contigo .

- Cierto Pad, ella prefiere ir a comer al campo...

- Claro, con sus arbolitos...

- Sus hojas...

(Creo que la estábamos poniendo de los nervios... pero es que me encanta cuando se enfada).

- La hierba...

- Los sandwiches de lechuga...

- Todo tan... ¡¡VERDE!!

Nuestras risas acompañaron a las del resto de la clase. Pero ella ni se inmutó. Seguía tan digna como siempre. Joder, y además quería irse con Snivellus.

- Vamos Severus, no merece la pena.

- Joder Evans, vale que compartáis color, pero tampoco es como para que te vallas con él.

- Es cierto, te lo dije ese día en el bar. No te conviene juntarte con tipos como este...

(Se lo decía de verdad, solo iba a lastimarla... y no es que a mí me importe, pero era mi compañera, y tenía el deber de advertirla)

- ¿Y a ti que más te da lo que yo haga? Déjame en paz Potter. No eres más que un estúpido niñato consentido que cree que tiene derecho a jugar con la vida de la gente.

- Venga que tampoco fue para tanto...

- ¿Qué no fue que? Podía haber sido peligroso, ¿Y si llega a echar demasiadas raíces?

Espera, una cosa era que ella sospechara (sin ninguna prueba) que habíamos sido nosotros, pero no íbamos a dejar que lo soltara tan alegremente delante del profesor.

- Eeeehh... un momento... ¿quién dijo que nada de esto fuera cosa nuestra? A nosotros solo nos hizo gracia la situación, está claro que todo esto fue un accidente sin...

- ¡¿Accidente?! ¡Y un cuerno! Todo esto es obra de vuestras desequilibradas mentes que...

- Sin ofender... nosotros no tenemos un pelo de desequilibrados. Más bien la loca pareces tú, sabías... con ese tonito que estás cogiendo...

(Merlín, todavía no entiendo como Sirius salió vivo de eso...)

- En serio, Severus, vayámonos antes de que me manden a Azcaban por homicidio.

- Evans, de verdad que no te conviene juntarte con él. ¿No te das cuenta que te va a despreciar solo por tus padres?

- A Severus no le importa que mis padres sean muggles. Está por encima de esas tonterías. ¿A que sí?

Joder, todos sois testigos de que se lo advertí. Le dije que no confiara en él, que se mantuviera alejada.

- Suéltame, asquerosa sangre sucia.

Te juro que nunca había tenido tantas ganas de partirle la cara a ese cabrón. La había llamado sangre sucia. Y vale que sea una mocosa pedante con muchas ganas de entrometerse en todo lo que hacemos, pero es la persona más pura que conozco, coño. Y estaba apunto de llorar. Sus ojos verdes reflejaban el dolor que le habían causado esas palabras, mucho más allá de ninguna broma.

Y ahora no puedo evitar sentirme culpable cuando la veo tan vacía en la sala común, sin rastro de esa sonrisa alegre, esa mirada divertida ni siquiera su usual sarcasmo para conmigo.

Y aquí estoy, después de una travesura memorable, de habernos reído de Quejicus y haber salido inmunes, sintiéndome culpable de unas palabras que ni siquiera he dicho.

Pero mierda, como que me llamo James Potter que la pelirroja va a volver. Ya veras, y un merodeador nunca falta a una promesa.

**¿Qué tal? ¿Os gustó?**

**Pues ya sabéis, lo de siempre, pulsar GO y contarme todas las locuras que se os ocurran. **

**Muchas gracias por leer el fic y por malgastar vuestro tiempo conmigo. Os lo agradezco.**

**Un besazo y hasta la próxima: G.W.P **


	6. De charlas

**Lo se, queréis matarme. Se que he tardado muchísimo en actualizar, pero he estado de viaje de estudios y no pude cumplir mi promesa de subir el capítulo antes. **

**¡Echarle la culpa a mis profesores que deciden ponerme todos los exámenes a la vez!**

**Pero, prometo que el próximo lo subiré pronto, ya que tengo una parte escrita. :)**

'DE CHARLAS'

JAMES:

24-09-76. Viernes.

(Escuela de magia y hechicería Howarts, cuarto de baño de los chicos)

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que hicimos la broma, más de siete días, y la pelirroja sigue tan triste como al principio.

Desde el jueves pasado ya no es la que era. Se pasa todo el día con sus libros. Y vale que no parece un cambio muy radical, siempre ha sido un ratón de biblioteca, pero es que prácticamente no habla con nadie, ni siquiera con Summers. Y yo entiendo que lo de Snape fue un golpe duro, la llamó sangre sucia y eso duele, ¿Pero que esperaba de ese gilipollas? el mundo no se acaba, ¡por Merlín!

El problema es que no puedo ni acercarme a ella. Es cierto que no sabría que decirle, por que algo como "te lo advertí" sonaría ligeramente presuntuoso, pero tiene que volver a ser la de antes. Me juré a mí mismo que volvería a serlo, y si me tengo que rebajar e ir a pedirle perdón... (eh, bueno, tanto como eso no se...) pero el caso es que conseguiré que cambie cueste lo que cueste (las disculpas las dejamos para más adelante).

--

25-09-76. Sábado.

(Escuela de magia y hechicería Howarts, cuarto de baño de los chicos)

Mierda, mierda y otra vez mierda. ¿Qué le pasa a Evans conmigo? No fui yo quien la insultó o la traicionó, ni siquiera la broma estaba pensada para ella, así que ¿porqué me trata como si fuera la peor escoria de la tierra?

Ya no se ni lo que esperar, o me ignora como si no existiera, o me rompe un jarrón en la cabeza solo por cruzarme con ella. ¿Qué le he hecho yo para que se comporte así? (¬¬ ni se te ocurra contestar lo que estás pensando...) nada de lo que yo haya hecho es excusa para esto.

Te cuento:

Después de terminar el entrenamiento esta tarde, he subido a la habitación para ducharme, y cuando he atravesado la puerta de la sala común, he visto a Evans sentada en una mesa cerca de la ventana. Te juro que no logro entender su reacción. Simplemente me he acercado a hacerle compañía, para que no estuviera sola. Pero se ve que no le ha sentado muy bien algo de lo que le he dicho, porque ha cogido el jarrón que tenía delante, y me lo ha tirado con todas sus fuerzas. Créeme que estaría de camino a San Mungo si no llega a ser por mis reflejos de buscador.

Pero bueno, por lo menos ahora que me odia he conseguido que vuelva a ser un poco como antes. Su mala leche sigue intacta, sobre todo conmigo. Parece que al enfadarse se olvida de sus problemas y se centra solamente en partirme la cabeza con lo primero que encuentre. No es muy alentador para mí... pero me sirve de momento.

La cosa es que no se si sobreviviré demasiado a esta nueva faceta asesina de la pelirroja. Debería relajarse un poco, (y a mí se me ocurren maneras muy eficaces y entretenidas de soltar tensiones...) pero como intente insinuárselas serviré de almuerzo al calamar gigante.

Y es que está más arisca que nunca, no es antes fuera dulce y cariñosa conmigo, pero créeme que a cruzado tanto la línea del odio que ahora solo es un puntito para ella.

Solo espero que su cordura vuelva pronto, por mi bien y por el de mis futuros hijos (es que si no, ni siquiera tendré oportunidad de tenerlos).

En fin, para empezar tendría que ir a un psicólogo, o mejor a un psiquiatra (que lo suyo es locura, se mire por donde se mire). Pero no creo que esté muy dispuesta a aceptar mis sugerencias...

Igual si consigo a alguien que hable por mí, (dado que si me acerco a menos de veinte metros de ella soy hombre muerto), conseguiría convencerla de que deje sus instintos asesinos... y de paso olvidarse del cabrón de Snape. ¿Pero quien podría hacerlo? O mejor dicho, ¿quién estaría dispuesto a arriesgar su vida de semejante manera?

Espera, él... y tiene que estar con ella por obligación... además me debe una... pero, ¿lo hará?

* * *

LILY:

26-09-76. Domingo.

(Escuela de magia y hechicería Howarts, habitación de las chicas de sexto)

Hola.

Y antes que nada, me parece que deberías ir despidiéndote de las comodidades de vivir en una habitación como esta, ya que puede ser el último día que escriba desde aquí. Te advierto, por que es muy posible que la próxima vez que me encuentre a cierto moreno metomentodo acabe en una celda de Azkaban.

En serio, ¿tan difícil le resulta entender que no quiero que se acerque a menos de veinte metros de mí? Al principio lo intenté con indirectas (aunque de _in_directas no tenían nada...), luego decidí ignorarlo, "no hay mejor desprecio que no hacer aprecio" ¿así dice la frase no? Pues el que la invento debería haber conocido a Potter...¡y entonces que me contara todas esas tonterías!

Pero es que ni mi última estrategia me sirve, este chico no se rinde ni a palos. He llegado a tirarle un jarrón a la cabeza y aún y todo pretende seguir molestándome...

Te preguntarás como he llegado a esos extremos, ya que suelo ser una persona bastante pacífica. Pues es muy sencillo. ¡ME DESESPERA! ¿Cómo se le ocurre que puede venir otra vez con sus tonterías y quedarse tan ancho?

Ayer cuando volvió del entrenamiento no se le ocurre otra cosa que hacer que acercarse a donde estaba estudiando para, palabras textuales: "alegrarte el día Evans, ya que hoy te dejo mirar **todo** lo que quieras..."

¡Es que no conozco a nadie que sea capaz de molestarme tanto con apenas decir quince palabras! La pena es que el muy asqueroso esquivó el golpe. Para algo le tenía que servir el Quidditch ¿no?, (aparte de para tener ese cuerpo de... eh... ¬¬ no he dicho nada).

_...Concéntrate Liliian Evans..._

En fin, el caso es que eso no es lo único que me ha pasado. En este colegio todos deben creer que soy tonta. Primero Snape, luego Potter y ahora él otro. No es que no intuyera que sería así, por algo es su amigo, pero ¿en serio se pensaba que podía venir a hablar conmigo tan tranquilamente después de todo? Me parecía más inteligente.

Cierto, ahora no tienes ni la menor idea de quien te hablo. Remus Lupin, más conocido como "Monny" (¬¬ los merodeadores y sus estúpidos motes...). Es un amigo de Potter, es decir, otro anormal. Pero lo cierto es que creía que era algo mejor que mi _amado_ moreno, ya que normalmente se mantiene al margen de las bromas y las trastadas de ese grupito. Pero ahora pienso que es más traidor que ninguno. Con esa carita bonita y la pinta de no haber roto un plato en su vida, no levanta sospechas y cuando se gana tu confianza ¡Zas! te clava el puñal por la espalda.

¡Ja! Que no se crea que a mí puede comprarme con unas palabras lindas y una sonrisa amable: "Hola, eres Lily ¿verdad?" , "Siempre he querido hablar contigo", "¿Te gustan los libros de pociones?" ...

¿Quién se ha creído que es? Llevo casi un mes en la escuela, en su casa, en la misma clase que él y nunca me ha dirigido la palabra. ¿Y ahora pretende venir aquí y que me trague esas tonterías de que 'siempre ha querido hablar conmigo'? ¡Ja! ¡Ja! y otra vez ¡Ja! Ni que fuera tan ingenua... (¬¬ como se te ocurra recordarme lo que estás pensando puedes empezar a elegir tu lápida...). Una vez deje de lado mi instinto y confié en que los merodeadores no tramaran nada... y perdí a mi mejor amigo, mi dignidad y cinco puntos para Griffindor.

En serio créeme que no volverá a pasar.

...

Se me había olvidado contarte, dado que últimamente me he vuelto ligeramente monotemática (¿Que quieres? ¡El estúpido de Potter ocupa todo mi tiempo!), bueno, el caso es que he pasado por alto muchos aspectos de mi vida en Howarts.

Debería plantearme dejar de hablar de cierto moreno egocéntrico y superficial que no sabe hacer otra cosa que joderme la vida con sus estúpidas bromas. ¡Ah! Como odio esa mente retorcida y pervertida que solo sabe pensar maneras de molestarme. Y esa mirada profunda, su sonrisa de mujeriego, sus constantes estupideces, ese pelo negro que es incapaz de peinar y ese... ¿En que estaba?

(_Un momento mientras releo lo que he escrito_...)

Eh... bueno que voy a dejar de hablar de él.

Lo digo en serio. Estoy cien por cien convencida de ello.

No pienso volver a mencionar a Potter.

...

Y ahora voy a hablarte de ... de mi ... eh... de que...

¡Uy mira que tarde es...! (bostezo) que sueño tengo... (bostezo otra vez)... será mejor que me vaya a descansar.

* * *

JAMES:

26-09-76. Domingo.

(Escuela de magia y hechicería Howarts, cuarto de baño de los chicos)

(_Hablando (o escribiendo) en susurros_)

Plan A de la operación "_zanahoria_" (también conocida como "que el imbécil de Monny consiga que la pelirroja deje de intentar matarme" ) Fracaso total.

Acercamiento directo y mirada de inocencia rechazados.

Comienza el plan B.

* * *

LILY:

27-09-76. Lunes.

(Escuela de magia y hechicería Howarts, biblioteca)

Hola:

Se que es la primera vez que escribo aquí, ya que normalmente suelo esperar a la noche para estar más tranquila en mi habitación. Pero me ha pasado algo que no me puedo creer.

No se lo que hacer. Por una parte mi cerebro me dice que no puedo fiarme, que es mejor que me aleje, pero es que me ha parecido tan... encantador. Se que vas a pensar que estoy loca cuando te diga de quien estoy hablando, pero no hay otra palabra para definir lo que siento.

Te explico:

Esta tarde hemos tenido reunión de prefectos en la biblioteca como todos los lunes. Ya sabes, para hablar de los turnos de guardia y eso. Yo normalmente suelo hacer los turnos con Andrea Keegan, una chica de Ravenclaw que conocí en nuestra primera reunión. Pero hoy, ella no ha podido asistir, y me ha tocado hacer el turno con nada más y nada menos que Remus Lupin.

Imagina, tenía que estar dos horas con un merodeador.

Al principio me ha sentado tan mal que he estado a punto de fingir que estaba enferma, pero he decidido que no conseguiría nada con ello, que tenía que demostrarles que no me importan en absoluto.

Así que hemos empezado con la ronda por el castillo.

Lógicamente, no le he dirigido la palabra en ningún momento, como mucho respondía a alguna pregunta imprescindible, pero siempre con monosílabos.

Hemos estado así alrededor de media hora, pero luego a sucedido algo que ha dado un giro inesperado a toda la situación.

Estábamos bajando las escaleras cuando Lupin a tropezado y todas sus cosas se han esparcido por el suelo. Y adivina lo que llevaba: _Hamlet_, la novela de William Shakespeare. ¿No lo entiendes? Era el primer libro de literatura muggle que veía en el colegio. Y no es que sea mi obra preferida, pero me he sorprendido tanto que he olvidado mi decisión de no hablarle.

- ¿Hamlet? ¿Acaso te gusta la literatura muggle?

- La verdad es que sí, me parece muy interesante. Este es uno de los libros que me dejó mi madre.

- ¿Tu madre era muggle?

- Sí, lo era. Murió hace dos años, y desde entonces leo sus libros para sentirme más cerca de ella.

- Oh. Lo siento, no debí preguntar.

- No pasa nada, ya lo he superado. Al fin y al cabo, todos debemos irnos algún día ¿no?. Además, aún me queda mi padre.

- ¿Él es muggle también?

- No, es mago. Pero no me importaría si lo fuera.

- ¿No te importa el origen de la sangre?

- Mi madre era muggle, Evans, si me importara debería odiarla. Además, yo tampoco soy sangre limpia, así que no podría decir nada...

- Entiendo.

- Debes saber que no todo el mundo piensa como los Snape, Bellatrix Black o todos esos. A algunos no nos importa la procedencia de la gente, solamente nos fijamos en las personas tal y como son.

- Vaya... no pensaba que fueras así.

- Creo que nos juzgas demasiado sin conocernos.

- ¿Perdón?, contigo pase, pero a tus amiguitos no tengo que conocerlos más para saber como son. Ya los conozco más de lo que me gustaría...

- Está bien, no te enojes ahora que hemos conseguido mantener una conversación de más de diez segundos.

- De acuerdo.

- Entonces, ¿a ti también te gusta la literatura?

...

Y desde ese momento hemos estado hablando de prácticamente todo lo que se nos ocurría: literatura, arte, música, la escuela, mi vida en Nueva York...nos hemos contado muchísimas cosas, y cuando se ha acabado el turno me ha acompañado a la biblioteca a recoger la mochila que había olvidado aquí.

Y ahora no se que pensar, porque he estado tan a gusto charlando con Lupin que me cuesta seguir desconfiando de él. Pero al mismo tiempo no puedo hacer como si nada hubiese pasado antes.

Estoy realmente confundida.

Creo que voy a irme a mi habitación, y quizás pueda hablar con Kim para que me aconseje.

Buenas noches:

Lily.

* * *

JAMES:

30-09-76. Miércoles.

(Escuela de magia y hechicería Howarts, cuarto de baño de los chicos)

Plan B de la operación _Zanahoria_: superado.

Vuelta de la pelirroja: satisfactoria.

Resultado final: exitoso.

Situación actual: favorable.

Próximo objetivo:

...¿Debería dejar de hablar (o escribir) así no?

En fin, que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad. Y aunque Evans siga sin hablarme, por lo menos no me tira un libro a la cabeza solo por pasar delante suya.

Tal como pensaba actuamos mal al suponer que Monny podría acercarse a ella directamente. Pero el plan de la conversación forzada en la ronda de prefectos salió mejor de lo que pensaba. Al proncipio nos costó convencer a Andrea de que no fuera a la reunión. Tuvimos que emplear metodos un poco... como decirlo... no demasiado constructivos (aunque me costó bastante convencer a Remus de hacerle algo a su querida amada...)

Pero nunca imaginé que la obsesión de Monny por los libros muggles nos pudiera ayudar en esto. Y ya ves, gracias a ese tal Shakes-no se que, la pelirroja es la de siempre de nuevo.

Vuelvo a ver ese brillo de alegría en sus profundos ojos esmeralda... esos preciosos ojos verdes que ...

...eh... no se por que he dicho eso. Es solo Evans, no me importan sus ojos ni nada por el estilo.

En serio, ha sido solo que me he emocionado. Ya sabes la primavera que altera la sangre y eso...(¬¬ ya se que estamos en otoño, ¿y que? A mí me afecta ahora ¿vale?)

No te pienses que me importa esa pelirroja histérica lo más mínimo. Por que no. Cero. Nada de nada. Ni siquiera un poquito.

Que te quede claro.

Bueno, que ahora puedo dormir tranquilo ya que he cumplido mi palabra de merodeador. Monny se ha acercado a Evans para aconsejarla y ayudarla, y para que no piense más en el idiota de Snape. Y yo mantuve mi promesa de hacerla volver. Todos contentos.

¿Ves? Si es que deberían construirnos un monumento por todo el bien que hacemos...

Solo espero, querido sucesor o sucesora, que tomes ejemplo de todo esto.

Sin más:

Travesura (o mejor dicho "buena acción de la semana") realizada.

Prongs

**Y pronto más.**

**Se que ha sido un capítulo bastante corto. La verdad, iba a meter el próximo dentro de este pero como me estaba saliendo demasiado largo, he decidido separarlos.**

**Por lo menos ahora podré actualizar antes ya que tengo gran parte del siguiente escrito.**

**¿De que trata? Solo digo que se llama "el duelo" y que vuelven a aparecer ciertos personajes que van a ir ganando importancia de ahora en adelante.**

**Besos:**

**GWP**


	7. El duelo

**Hola:**

**La verdad es que esta vez no podéis quejaros por que he cumplido mi promesa de actualizar pronto. Así que recordarlo cuando estéis pensando en matarme por no subir el próximo capítulo...**

**No, prometo que intentaré hacerlo lo antes posible.**

**Eso es todo amigos (no se si os había dicho alguna vez que me encanta Bugs Bunny) :)**

**'EL DUELO'**

JAMES:

08-10-76. Viernes.

(Valle de Godric nº 12, cuarto de baño)

Es patético que hasta en mi propia casa tenga que escribir en el baño. En Howarts vale, ¿pero aquí?

Aunque claro, si se me ocurre salir con el diario y Padfoot lo ve... No. Cuando me lo regaló le dejé bien claro que esas tonterías no eran para mí. Ahora no puede saber que escribo uno, muchos menos que escribo en el que él mismo me dio. Así que mientras Sirius viva con nosotros deberás acostumbrarte a estar en un sitio así.

En fin, en realidad lo menos patético en este momento es el hecho de estar en un baño. Nunca me había pasado algo como lo de hoy, y Monny no tiene razón cuando dice que algún día tenía que suceder. Nadie lo había conseguido, y justo tenía que hacerlo ella.

¡Merlín, estará más insoportable que nunca!

Pero quiero que quede bien claro que ha sido suerte. Yo había bajado la guardia. Además, como soy un caballero no quería lastimarla. No te creas que ha sido nada de otro mundo.

Y mucho menos que tenga algo que ver con que haya decidido venir a mi casa este fin de semana. Solo quería algo de paz... ver a mis padres... ya sabes. Necesitaba un fin de semana tranquilo (¬¬ a veces me apetece ¿vale?). Y no tiene nada que ver con Evans, ni con la clase de DCAO. Ni mucho menos con el duelo.

No señor.

Solo quería que lo supieras, ya sabes... para que no pienses mal.

¿Qué que es lo que ha pasado?

Esto... ¡ay! Mira que tarde es... y creo que Pad me está llamando... que pena, otro día tendrá que ser.

* * *

LILY:

09-10-76. Sábado.

(nº 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging)

Por fin de vuelta.

No había estado en casa desde el segundo fin de semana en Howarts, es decir, llevaba un mes entero sin ver a mi familia. Pero aquí estoy ahora en el jardín . Disfrutando de la paz y tranquilidad de estar sola...

- ¡Kim, ni se te ocurra mojarme con eso!

(¿Es que nadie puede dejarme disfrutar de un minuto de silencio?)

La verdad es que no estoy sola, Kim ha venido conmigo. Ayer se lo propuse y aunque al principio protestó, conseguí convencerla después de decirle que podría alejarse de Black durante todo un fin de semana.

Y ahora aquí estamos en la terraza, yo escribiendo en una tumbona y ella intentando mojarme con una pistola de agua, pero como me toque una sola gota verá con quien se está enfrentando... (¬¬ ¡a quien en su sano juicio se le ocurre jugar con esas cosas en pleno Octubre!).

Aunque por lo demás he de confesar que me siento mejor que nunca. Mis charlas con Remus son cada vez más frecuentes, y me ha ayudado a sobrellevar todo el problema de Snape. Además, es una gran persona y un buen amigo. (Sí, has oído bien. Acabo de considerar mi amigo a un merodeador... ¡debo de estar volviéndome loca!)

Pero es que es tan bueno conmigo... Puedo hablar con él de cualquier cosa, bueno de casi cualquier cosa...(ya sabes, dudo que le interese saber nada acerca de mis dolores premenstruales, o temas así).

Además como comparte mi afición por la lectura no tengo que estar sola cada vez que voy a la biblioteca (creo que nunca conseguiré convencer a Kim de que no morirá de cáncer por entrar ahí).

En serio, es un chico estupendo. Si hasta me ha defendido delante de sus amigos.

¡Ah! Es que se me ha olvidado hablarte de lo que pasó ayer (un segundo mientras disfruto recordándolo...)

(_Suspiro_)... fue increíble. Ayer les demostré a todos que nadie me hace enfadar y sale ileso. Y también que puedo defenderme solita. (otro segundo mientras lo recuerdo de nuevo...)

Vale, vale, ya te lo cuento:

Todo comenzó en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, también conocida como DCAO, que compartimos el viernes con los de Ravenclaw.

La profesora decidió que ya era hora de empezar a trabajar los duelos, más aún teniendo en cuenta los oscuros tiempos en los que nos encontramos. Y después de _pedirnos amablemente_ (creo que se entiende a que me refiero...) que nos pusiéramos por parejas, comenzó a darnos algunas lecciones y reglas con respecto a los duelos de magos.

Kim y yo, que nos habíamos puesto juntas, empezamos a practicar en una esquina del salón. Podíamos ver a todo el mundo, y como no, había dos que tenían que resaltar por encima de los demás.

En el otro lado del aula estaban Potter y Black intentando lucirse delante de sus animadoras (digo intentando, porque lo único que conseguían era hacer el imbécil). Pero a Sarah Miller y Alice Cooper poco les importaba eso.

- ¡James eres el mejor!

- ¡Oh, Sirius! ¿Dónde has aprendido a luchar así?

¡Dios, daban ganas de vomitar!

Menos mal que Remus tiene algo de dignidad y sabe comportarse. (Aunque lo cierto es que estuvo muy extraño durante toda la hora... no se, igual eran cosas mías).

El caso es que cuando ya había pasado media hora, la profesora nos pidió que nos acercáramos.

- Después del entrenamiento, estáis listos para hacer duelos de verdad. Quiero dos voluntarios para que peleen delante de todos sus compañeros. El que gané luchara con el siguiente. El nuevo vencedor contra el próximo participante... y así sucesivamente hasta que demos con el ganador de la clase, que conseguirá diez puntos para su casa.

Obviamente un revuelo general inundó el aula. ¿Y a que no adivinas quien salió?

- Yo quiero participar.

Él, para variar.

- Muy bien, Potter será el primero. Ahora necesitamos un contrincante... ¿Black?

- No. Los merodeadores no luchamos entre nosotros.

(¬¬ "_Los merodeadores no luchamos entre nosotros_... bla-bla-bla..." ¿Quién se cree que es? ¡Por favor, es una clase de defensa no un duelo a muerte!).

Bueno, el caso es que aunque Black no luchó, otros se atrevieron. Y para mi mala suerte, Potter los vencía con una facilidad que me ponía enferma.

Cada vez que salía ganador su sonrisa de superioridad se hacía más grande. Y mientras tanto las estúpidas de Miller y Cooper no sabían hacer otra cosa que gritar tonterías. ¡Dios, solo les faltaban los pompones!

Pero lo peor es que llegó un momento en el que nadie más se animaba a pelear. La mitad de la clase había participado en el duelo, y todos antes o después habían sido derrotados. ¿Quién iba a querer unirse a ellos?

- ¿Nadie más va a luchar? Vamos chicos, prometo darle ventaja al que se atreva...

¿Lo ves? Yo no tenía ninguna intención de participar en una competencia tan absurda como esta, ya que no estoy a favor de ningún sistema de educación basado en el enfrentamiento entre los alumnos, pero no podía permitir que su ego creciera más de lo que ya estaba, entiéndeme, ¡no entraría en el castillo! Tenía que bajarle los pies de las nubes a Mr.-puedo con todos- Potter.

- Yo lo haré.

- ¿Tú? Vamos... si lo que quieres es estar cerca mío hay formas mejores y menos vergonzosas, Evans.

- ¿Qué tienes miedo?

- ¿Miedo? Por favor... no tienes ninguna posibilidad, y lo sabes... que te sepas el libro de memoria no significa que puedas luchar.

- Si tan seguro estás de ti mismo, no tienes nada que temer.

Se que podía haberme negado, que no va conmigo hacer estas cosas, pero ya era tarde, y no me iba a echar atrás por nada en el mundo.

- Muy bien chicos. Seguimos con el duelo. James Potter vs. Lillian Evans. Pónganse en posición... preparados ¡ya!

Lo que ocurrió a continuación no se lo esperaba nadie.

- ¡Expelliarmus!

Mi hechizo lo alcanzó antes de que él dijera nada, y su varita voló hasta la otra punta de la clase, dando por finalizado el combate.

- Bueno, aunque parezca sorprendente, tenemos una nueva ganadora. ¡Señorita Evans, diez puntos para Griffindor!

¿Te lo puedes imaginar? (_suspiro_) Fue el mejor día de mi vida:

- ¿Que decías, Potter? Quizás deberías empezar a leer más libros... ya que parece que tan mal no me va, ¿no?

- Solo ha sido suerte, Evans.

- Ya, claro. ¿Llamas suerte a que no hayas podido pronunciar un solo maleficio?

- Te he dejado ventaja y has sabido aprovecharla, nada más.

- ¿Ventaja? Si antes de que pensaras lo que significa esa palabra ya te había derrotado. Espero que no seas así de rápido con todo, porque si no...

Vale, no se porque dije eso. No es que yo quisiera saber como es Potter en ese aspecto, ni mucho menos... Nunca se me ocurriría algo así. Me dejé llevar por el momento.

- Te aseguro que nunca lo sabrás, ya que ni en tus mejores sueños pasaría algo entre nosotros. A mí me gustan las mujeres, pelirroja, no las mocosas pedantes como tú.

- ¡Uy! Que mal perder que tenemos...

...

Te juro que todavía puedo ver la cara que puso... y créeme que se lo recordaré por el resto de su vida. Además cuando iba a protestar Remus le dijo que ya era suficiente, que algún día tenía que perder y que debía hacerlo con deportividad.

En fin, que esta no ha sido una mala semana. No señor.

Bueno, me voy, que papá me está llamando para comer.

Adiós:

Lily.

* * *

JAMES:

10-10-76. Domingo.

(Valle de Godric nº 12, cuarto de baño)

Hola:

¿Qué tal? Yo aquí estoy, en mi casa. ¿Y tú? (es obvio que en mi casa también, vale, ha sido una pregunta estúpida). Pero dime, ¿que tal te va ? Siempre estamos hablando de mí, y creo que ya es hora de que me cuentes algo sobre tu vida, no se, tus gustos y aficiones, tu familia...

...

¡Oh, está bien, de acuerdo! ya se que dejamos una conversación pendiente... ¡deja ya de atosigarme!

Si tanto insistes te contaré lo que pasó el otro día:

En clase de DCAO hubo un duelo. Listo. Eso es todo.

Y a lo que iba, ¿qué te parece el clima de estos últimos días? Algo frío ¿no?

...

¿QUÉ? Ya te lo he contado, ¡¿qué más quieres?!

Vale, vale... no hace falta ponerse tan pesado...

Todo comenzó el viernes, 8 de Octubre de 1976. El sol bañaba el aula dando una claridad irreal a los libros apilados en las mesas de los solitarios alumnos, que buscaban consuelo entre ellos para no caer en la desesperación de la vida rutinaria que los consumía poco a poco mientras... ¡¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿No querías que te lo contara?!

¡Está bien, iré al grano! Solo intentaba darle un toque poético al relato... pero si te vas a poner así...

...(_¡Merlín! me estoy volviendo loco..._)

En fin, todo comenzó en clase de DCAO, como ya te he dicho antes. La profesora decidió que ya era el momento de poner en práctica todo lo que sabíamos por medio de duelos entre magos. (En otras palabras, dos horas sin tocar un solo libro). Y nos mandó ponernos por pareja para practicar.

Como comprenderás, yo me puse con Sirius, y empezamos a luchar mientras Sarah y Alice nos animaban (obviamente no íbamos a ser nosotros los que les quitaran la ilusión de halagarnos...).

Remus y Peter se pusieron juntos, y aunque parezca mentira, Peter le ganó un par de veces (¬¬ seguro que el hecho de que Andrea Keegan estuviera detrás no tuvo nada que ver con la falta de concentración de Monny... estoy por jurarlo... ).

El caso es que pasada media hora la profesora nos llamó a todos:

- Después del entrenamiento, estáis listos para hacer duelos de verdad. Quiero dos voluntarios para que peleen delante de todos sus compañeros. El que gané luchara con el siguiente. El nuevo vencedor contra el próximo participante... y así sucesivamente hasta que demos con el ganador de la clase, que conseguirá diez puntos para su casa.

¿Podía haber algo mejor? Demostrar ante todos quien era el mejor duelista...

- Yo quiero participar.

- Muy bien, Potter será el primero. Ahora necesitamos un contrincante... ¿Black?

- No. Los merodeadores no luchamos entre nosotros.

Es una de nuestras leyes que debes aprender. Nunca, bajo ningún concepto lucharás contra un amigo.

Al final la gente se fue animando, y no quiero parecer soberbio, pero llegó un punto en el que ya había vencido a todos y nadie más quería participar. Hay que comprenderlo, a nadie le gusta perder...

- ¿Nadie más va a luchar? Vamos chicos, prometo darle ventaja al que se atreva...

E iba en serio. No quería que nadie dudara de mi victoria, tenía que ganarles a todos para demostrar que era el mejor. Pero parecía que nadie estaba dispuesto a intentarlo. (Digo parecía, porque hubo una persona que finalmente accedió a luchar).

- Yo lo haré.

(¬¬ Lily Evans, como no).

- ¿Tú? Vamos... si lo que quieres es estar cerca mío hay formas mejores y menos vergonzosas, Evans.

- ¿Qué tienes miedo?

- ¿Miedo? Por favor... no tienes ninguna posibilidad, y lo sabes... que te sepas el libro de memoria no significa que puedas luchar.

- Si tan seguro estás de ti mismo, no tienes nada que temer.

Intenté que entrara en razón, pero no hubo manera.

- Muy bien chicos. Seguimos con el duelo. James Potter vs. Lillian Evans. Pónganse en posición... preparados ¡ya!

¿Como iba a suponer lo que hizo?

- ¡Expelliarmus!

Nadie me había ganado nunca en velocidad, además, todos comenzaban con un hechizo de defensa por que sabían que yo iba a atacar. Pero ella tubo que usar el hechizo de desarme. ¡Joder, no pude hacer nada!

Sí, perdí. ¿Contento? Eso es lo que pasó.

- Bueno, aunque parezca sorprendente, tenemos una nueva ganadora. ¡Señorita Evans, diez puntos para Griffindor!

Todos lo sabíamos, no hacía falta que la profesora lo gritara por todo lo alto. (¬¬ solo le faltó colgar carteles...)

Y claro, Evans no se iba a quedar callada...

- ¿Que decías, Potter? Quizás deberías empezar a leer más libros... ya que parece que tan mal no me va, ¿no?

- Solo ha sido suerte, Evans.

- Ya, claro. ¿Llamas suerte a que no hayas podido pronunciar un solo maleficio?

- Te he dejado ventaja y has sabido aprovecharla, nada más.

- ¿Ventaja? Si antes de que pensaras lo que significa esa palabra ya te había derrotado. Espero que no seas así de rápido con todo, porque si no...

¿Te das cuenta de lo que insinuó?

- Te aseguro que nunca lo sabrás, ya que ni en tus mejores sueños pasaría algo entre nosotros. A mí me gustan las mujeres, pelirroja, no las mocosas pedantes como tú.

- ¡Uy! Que mal perder que tenemos...

...

¡AH! Lo reconozco, me las devolvió todas juntas. ¿No te basta con saber que no me va a dejar olvidarlo en la vida?

Podrías compadecerte un poco de mi, ¿no?

...

¡Mal amigo!

¡Debería tirarte a la chimenea!

Me voy, que no merece la pena hablar con alguien como tú.

Hasta nunca:

J.P: Victima de agresiones psicológicas de una pelirroja con muy mala leche. (_Igual fundó una campaña de ayuda a la causa... quien sabe_).

**Fin.**

**Por ahora claro. **

**El próximo capítulo será más tranquilo, pero algo más largo. (Lo cierto es que en un principio había pensado poner este y el anterior juntos, pero al final decidí hacerlo así).**

**En fin, que ya sabéis, pulsar GO y _bla bla bla. _Lo de siempre.**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Besos: GWP**


	8. Trabajos frutuosos y notas musicales

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Bueno, se que he tardado bastante pero ya lo avisé, son las últimas semanas y estoy hasta arriba de exámenes. Pero bueno, para compensar este capítulo tiene sorpresa :)**

**¿El que?**

**Para eso tendréis que leer:**

'TRABAJOS FRUCTUOSOS Y NOTAS MUSICALES'

LILY:

23-10-76. Sábado.

(nº 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging)

Hola otra vez:

Voy ha contarte mi último descubrimiento, es lo que llevo pensando durante todo el día, y no hay otra opción. He llegado a la conclusión de que ella debe odiarme, porque si no, no me hubiese hecho esto. Merlín, si quería torturarme lo ha conseguido.

Es que es tan ridícula la situación... que todavía no me lo creo.

Joder, cuando dijo "Yo haré las parejas esta vez..." pensé que tendría un poco de criterio.¿Cómo se le ocurre pensar que de esa mente puede salir algo bueno? Es completamente imposible que algo pensado por ese cabeza hueca vaya a estar bien, ¡Por favor! si ni siquiera sabe lo que significa esa palabra. Y yo que creía que la profesora McGonagall era inteligente y sabía lo que hacía... esta claro que no.

En fin, que si alguien me hubiese dicho hace una semana que iba a estar en mi casa con Potter, me hubiese entrado un ataque de risa (¬¬ claro que después de lanzarle un par de maldiciones por andar diciendo estupideces).

Pero aquí estoy ahora, con el moreno más inaguantable, insufrible, egocéntrico, presuntuoso e insoportable de Howarts, y en lo único que puedo pensar es que se ve increíble con esa ropa muggle (en eso y en... ¡No Lily, vasta ya!).

Sí, lo se, soy una tonta. Pero es que nunca lo había visto con algo que no fuera el uniforme de Howarts (que le queda jodidamente bien) y cuando ha aparecido hoy en mi casa con esa camiseta negra tan odiosamente prieta... ¡Dios, es que debería estar prohibido que se vista así! Llevo una hora entera, en la que se supone que tenía que haberme leído toda la información del trabajo, y en lo único que he pensado es en como se le diferencian todos los músculos por debajo de esa finísima tela, en esos brazos fuertes y morenos, producto de los intensivos entrenamientos de Quiditch y en esos...

¡Uff! No es normal que haga este calor en Octubre.

Pero no puedo permitir que me descubra otra vez mirándolo. No señor, pensará que me gusta. Y créeme que no es así, a mi Potter no me interesa, ni siquiera un poquito.

El caso es que tengo que hacer algo para dejar de tener pensamientos tan... eh... ese tipo de pensamientos con él. Y lo único que se me ha ocurrido es escribir un rato para desahogarme. Solo espero que no me descubra, por que si lo hace y me quita el diario... prefiero no pensar en lo inaguantable que se volverá.

Bueno, creo que ha llegado la hora en la que te cuente como me he metido en todo este lío:

Todo comenzó, como ya te he explicado antes, por la falta de criterio (¬¬ o las ganas de tocarme las narices... una de dos) de la jefa de mi casa.

Lo cierto es que llevaba unos días estupendos: cada vez estaba más unida a Kim, que ya es como mi hermana, no había tenido que cruzarme con Miller a excepción de las pocas clases que dábamos juntas, mi relación con Remus había mejorado muchísimo, estaba sacando excelentes notas en todas las materias... No se, me sentía otra vez como en Nueva York, totalmente integrada a la vida de Howarts.

Pero claro, las buenas rachas son solo eso, rachas, y antes de que me diera cuenta me explotaron mi burbuja de felicidad (ahora llega cuando me pongo melodramática... con música de fondo y todo):

La semana pasada, en la clase de transformaciones del miércoles, mi ex preferida profesora McGonagall, decidió que para evaluar nuestro interés y conocimiento sobre la materia, teníamos que hacer un trabajo de investigación en parejas. Y como te puedes imaginar, no se le ocurrió otra cosa que ponerme con él. Si señor, con la única persona a la que se le ocurriría escribir sobre "_como transformar a Bellatrix Black en un champú para que Snivellus pueda lavarse el pelo_", y lo peor es que cuando se lo comentó a Black el dijo:

- Créeme que nadie notará la diferencia en mi prima, y así serviría para algo útil...

En fin, que aunque me costó convencerle, conseguí hacer que cambiara de opinión, y desde ese día llevo juntándome con Potter _todas las tardes_,o por lo menos las que el señorito no tiene entrenamiento, para terminar el maldito trabajo de las narices que tenemos que entregar en la próxima clase. Piensa el sufrimiento que requiere para mí... ( ¬¬ y por una vez no es irónico). Es que, pasarme todo mi tiempo libre discutiendo es agotador. Aunque bueno, he de reconocer que nunca pensé que Potter pudiera tener algo más que serrín en la cabeza. Sí, por lo menos el trabajo lo llevamos bien, y a veces hasta podemos hablar sin matarnos. En serio, ¿te lo imaginabas hablando de política o sociedad? Yo desde luego no, pero ya ves... aunque claro, luego saca su lado de merodeador y lo echaba todo a perder.

Pero no te he contado lo mejor. Cuando este viernes nos fuimos a casa, quedamos en ir a la biblioteca del callejón Diagón _mañana_ para terminarlo. Puedes ir suponiendo lo que el muy descerebrado ha hecho...

Esta mañana, a eso de las doce, han llamado a la puerta, e imagínate la cara que he puesto, cuando creyendo que eran mis padres que venía de casa de mis tíos, he abierto la puerta en pijama y me he encontrado a Potter con su estúpida camiseta negra.

Para foto, te lo aseguro.

El caso es que lleva todo el día en mi casa. Todo el día. Y no conseguimos adelantar absolutamente nada por que no para de mirar y toquetear todas las cosas que se cruza por delante. ¡Por dios, si se ha pasado media hora encendiendo y apagando el interruptor de la luz! ¡de cada habitación! Y bueno, supongo que el hecho de que yo haya estado un poquito distraída ha afectado algo...

Claro está que la culpa ha sido de Potter. Es él quien ha intentado... ¡Ah!

Tú solo debes entender el mal rato que he pasado... créeme que ha sido horrible:

- Papá has vuelto a olvidar las lla... – (ahora es cuando intentaba asimilarlo).- Tú no eres mi padre...- (vale, no lo he conseguido del todo).

- Muy aguda pelirroja, ¿hay algo en particular que te haya hecho llegar a esa conclusión?

- ¿Po-Potter? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Ay... siempre tengo que pensarlo yo todo... ¿Acaso no recuerdas cierto trabajo de transformaciones que-

- ¡Recuerdo perfectamente el trabajo, idiota! ¡Pero eso no explica que diablos haces tú en mi casa!

- Simple. Me he despertado esta mañana y he pensado, ¿Qué puedo hacer para alegrar a mi pelirroja favorita? Y aquí estoy para hacerte compañía.

- ¿Quieres decirme de una vez que jodida vez que coño haces?

- ¡Ay que ver que mal hablada eres! Yo solo quería estar contigo y-

- Potter, estás empezando a hartarme.

- Vale, vale... mañana no puedo quedar, tengo otras cosas que hacer, y como teníamos que terminar el trabajo he decidido que...

- ¿Y quien te da derecho a decidir algo sin consultarme? ¿Y si yo tengo que hacer algo hoy?

- Te aconsejaría que te cambies, por que no pensarás ir así, ¿no?

Entonces me he acordado que estaba en pijama.

- Eh...

- Bueno, ¿me dejas pasar o vamos a estar en la puerta todo el día?

- Pasa... yo... – (Mierda, no he sido capaz de decir una frase coherente)- Tu quédate... y yo... eh... voy a ... cambiarme, eso. Ahora vuelvo.

- No hace falta que te cambies si no quieres... a mí no me importa.

Creo que aquí le he lanzado una de las famosas miradas _Made in Evans _(si conocieras a mi padre sabrías a lo que me refiero).

- Vale, vale... no he dicho nada...¿sabes? esta es la primera vez que estoy en una casa de muggles... parece bastante norm- ¡Uy mira que cosa hay donde la pared! ¿qué es?

- Eh... un interruptor de la luz.

- ¿Eh?… ¡Ah!.. Oooh...

Y así ha estado hasta que he vuelto de ducharme y vestirme adecuadamente para lo que iba a ser un muuy largo día.

Pero claro, mi sufrimiento no ha acabado ahí. Ya que el muy estúpido tiene que liarla una vez por lo menos para ser feliz. Y cuando le he dicho que me esperara en el salón mientras yo iba a coger los apuntes, el chico, que se ve que como dice la profesora McGonagall, verdaderamente tiene una necesidad patológica de no hacer ni puto caso a lo que se le dice, ha subido a mi cuarto para ver como es "la habitación de un muggle" (¡ni que fuera nada de otro mundo! aunque claro, hay más interruptores y eso...).

En fin, que antes de que me haya dado cuenta ha entrado por la puerta:

- Oh... tu habitación es como un ático de las casas de magos...

- ¡Es que es un ático idiota! y sí, los muggles también tienen áticos, desvanes y todas esas cosas.

- Ah... mira, hay uno como el del salón.

- Por favor Potter, ya has visto como funciona, este es exactamente igual.

Pero claro,¬¬ ha tenido que darle una vez por lo menos para comprobarlo...

- Me gusta este sitio... con esta vista tan bonita de la ciudad.

- Sí, es muy lindo. Es la parte que más me gusta de la casa...

- La verdad es que es precioso...

Me ha sonreído abiertamente, y antes de darme cuenta yo ya estaba sonriéndole igual.

- Me gusta cuando hablamos así, sin discutir digo, aunque no pasa muy a menudo...

- Eso es por que es imposible hablar contigo Potter, al final siempre acabas diciendo alguna tontería.

- ¿Yo? Pero si eres tú que no paras de estropearnos todo lo que hacemos.

- Por que lo que hacéis va contra las normas. Sois unos...

- Bueno, ¿ves? Con lo que nos había costado cruzar dos frases seguidas.

- Hum...

- Vamos pelirroja, ¿no podemos estar bien aunque sea un ratito?

- Tienes razón. Hagamos una pequeña tregua por lo menos mientras hacemos el trabajo.

- De acuerdo, trato hecho.

Y ha vuelto a hacerlo.

La verdad, le sienta bien cuando sonríe...

(Eh... no he podido pensar eso).

Mejor te sigo contando la historia mientras arranco la frase anterior:

- Oye Evans, ¿qué es esa cosa que hay ahí?

- ¿El que?

- Eso, parece... no se, nunca había visto nada parecido.

- Ah, es una guitarra... un instrumento musical... se toca y suena...- (no ha habido manera)- ¡Ay! Trae, ya te lo enseño.

He empezado a tocar una canción cualquiera, y ha sido increíble lo sorprendido que estaba. Le brillaban los ojos y no podía cerrar la boca de la impresión, y hasta me ha convencido para que le enseñe a tocar algo (me refiero a un par de acordes). No se, ha sido un momento muy extraño, pero lo peor ha llegado después.

- Gracias, por enseñarme a tocar digo.

- No ha sido nada, además, tampoco lo haces tan mal...

- ¡Eh! Descuídate que no me haga músico y saque un quisco de esos.

- Disco, se dice disco no...¡Ah, olvídalo!

- ¿Y quien te enseñó a tocar a ti?

- Mi abuela, y también me regaló la guitarra.

- Tu abuela está...

- Sí, murió hace tiempo. Y desde entonces esto es lo que más me une a ella, por que es algo que nos apasiona a las dos. Créeme que lo más difícil de Howarts es que no puedo llevármela.

- Debíais estar muy unidas...

- Sí...

Para ese momento, estábamos los dos sentados en mi cama, y extrañamente, cada vez veía su rostro más cerca del mío:

- Sabes, nunca me había fijado en lo verdes que son tus ojos...

- Yo, eh...

- Tienen un brillo tan...

- James...

- ...espectacular.

Antes de que me haya dado cuenta estaba prácticamente rozándome la nariz, y su aliento cálido golpeándome la boca me estaba dejando sin sentido. Estábamos tan cerca que con solo moverme medio centímetro nuestros labios se iban a unir finalmente.

Pero, cuando estaba segura de que eso ya no tenía vuelta atrás, mi mala suerte ha actuado de nuevo:

- Hola cariño, ya hemos... vuelto.

- Eh... ¡mamá!

¡Dios! ¿Lo ves? ¿Cómo iba a decirle que estaba estudiando con un amigo sin me ha pillado con él en mi habitación a punto de bes- ¡Ay Merlín, que casi me beso con Potter!

- Lily, ¿dónde estás corazón? Que tal la maña-... ¿Quién es este?

Bien, el que faltaba...

- Papá... yo, nosotros...

- Estábamos estudiando, señor Evans.

- ¿Y tu quien eres si se puede saber?

- Me llamo James Potter, soy compañero de clase de Lily.

Me ha llamado por mi nombre... ¡suena tan diferente cuando él lo dice!...

(Mierda, estoy desvariando).

- Y que se supone que haces en la habitación de mi hija menor...solos... ¿no estarías intentando-

- ¡Papá!

- Lily, has de saber que todos los mocosos como él son iguales, solo buscan una cosa en las niñas como tú...

- ¡No soy ninguna cría!

- Lily tiene razón, cariño, ahora vamos a dejarles seguir _con lo que hacían_- ( Glup, creo que luego tendré que darle muchas explicaciones a mi madre...)-Además, si no recuerdo mal, tú también fuiste un "mocoso" de esos...

- Pero...¡No me compares! Este es un... ¡Oh, tú ganas!. ¡Pero que sepáis que voy a venir cada cinco minutos...Y tú, mocoso, más te vale guardar las distancias...

Y desde ese momento nos hemos dedicado a "trabajar". Pero claro, ¿como voy a concentrarme después de nuestro pequeño... acercamiento?

¡Mucho menos si él sigue llevando esa estúpida camiseta negra!

Solo espero terminar pronto para poder estar sola y reflexionar sobre todo lo que ha pasado hoy.

¡Diablos!, creo que Potter me mira demasiado... te dejo, que no quiero que me descubra. Hasta la próxima.

Besos:

Lily P. F. (pelirroja frustrada)

* * *

JAMES:

27-10-76. Miércoles.

(Escuela de Magia y hechicería Howarts, Torre de Griffindor, cuarto de baño de los chicos)

Merlín. Esta ha sido la semana más extraña de mi vida.

Yo, James Potter, hablando con Lily Evans. No es que sea raro por que ella no sea popular o esas tonterías, es solo que es Evans. La insufrible pelirroja metomentodo que no nos deja en paz ni cinco segundos.

Pero estos días no ha dejado de sorprenderme (joder, es que lo último no me lo creo todavía).

Y es que, nunca había estado así con una chica, es decir, normalmente cuando estoy con una lo que menos hacemos es hablar... no se si me entiendes. Pero con Evans no he hecho nada de eso (bueno, nada de nada... ¡James, deja de pensar estupideces! )

En fin, que llevo una semana quedando todas las tardes con una chica, y lo _único_ que hemos hecho ha sido estudiar.

En realidad no sabía que se podía estar así con una mujer. No es que crea que ellas no piensen o estudien...no te enojes... es solo que cuando yo he estado con un chica nunca hemos hecho nada de eso. Por ejemplo Miller, la conversación más intensa que he tenido con ella ha sido sobre como le combinaba el nuevo bolso con los ojos, y en realidad yo no participé mucho en la charla.

Pero con Lily, digo Evans, ha sido diferente. Las pocas veces que no discutíamos (créeme que nunca se cansa de hacerlo), hablábamos de cosas... no se, interesantes, acerca de la vida, la sociedad, la magia... ¡Y sin pensar en hacer nada más con ella!

...(¡¿Qué?!, no lo pensé... casi).

Y si lo hice fue su culpa. ¿Quién le mandaba abrirme la puerta en pijama? Además, tenía que llevar puesto precisamente el que menos espacio dejaba a la imaginación... ¡Joder, si hasta el conejito de la camiseta me parecía sexy! Te juro que ni no llega a ser por que aparecí sin avisar, hubiese jurado que lo había hecho aposta para intimidarme.

Por que créeme que intimida... que una cosa es saber que hay algo debajo del uniforme, y otra muy distinta es verlo directamente. ¡Todavía no entiendo ni como conseguí decir dos palabras seguidas después de eso!

Y por si fuera poco, cuando sube a cambiarse no se le ocurre ponerse otra cosa que ese estúpido vestido blanco... ¡No soy de piedra vale! Aunque recuerde perfectamente que la pelirroja es tabú para los merodeadores, ¿si no para de provocarme que quieres que haga?

(Por que sí, aunque suene raro eso es lo que hace).

¡Ah! Lo más frustrante es que parece que lo haga sin querer. No es como a Sarah, que se le ven las intenciones a veinte kilómetros de distancia, como si lo anunciara con pancartas y luces de neón.

Evans es tan jodidamente sutil... que me pone enfermo.

Cuando se sentó en la cama para tocar esa cosa, y se le recogió el vestido lo justo como para ver sus bonitas piernas... o cuando quería enseñarme a tocar a mí y me rozó con sus manos tan imperceptiblemente que no llegaba a ser ni una caricia, pero que al mismo tiempo consiguió que sintiera un calambre recorrerme todo el cuerpo...

Merlín, ¿al final como quieres que no hiciera lo que hice? En ese momento me dieron igual las normas, la reunión los merodeadores y todo.

Lo se, soy una deshonra pero no pude evitarlo.

Y se que ella me ordenó que la esperara abajo, pero sabes perfectamente que a mí lo de obedecer no se me da bien.

- Oh... tu habitación es como un ático de las casas de magos...

- ¡Es que es un ático idiota! y sí, los muggles también tienen áticos, desvanes y todas esas cosas.

- Ah... mira, hay uno como el del salón.

- Por favor Potter, ya has visto como funciona, este es exactamente igual.

¿Y que? Seguro que algo diferente tenía que tener, ¿si no para que iban a tener dos?

- Me gusta este sitio... con esta vista tan bonita de la ciudad.

- Sí, es muy lindo. Es la parte que más me gusta de la casa...

- La verdad es que es precioso...

Y lo era, realmente increíble... aunque no tanto como la sonrisa que me dedicó después.

...(¿Ves? Está consiguiendo que diga demasiadas idioteces)

- Me gusta cuando hablamos así, sin discutir digo, aunque no pasa muy a menudo...

- Eso es por que es imposible hablar contigo Potter, al final siempre acabas diciendo alguna tontería.

Lo que yo decía... nunca se cansa.

- ¿Yo? Pero si eres tú que no paras de estropearnos todo lo que hacemos.

- Por que lo que hacéis va contra las normas. Sois unos...

- Bueno, ¿ves? Con lo que nos había costado cruzar dos frases seguidas.

- Hum...

- Vamos pelirroja, ¿no podemos estar bien aunque sea un ratito?

- Tienes razón. Hagamos una pequeña tregua por lo menos mientras hacemos el trabajo.

- De acuerdo, trato hecho.

Es entonces que la vi en una esquina de la habitación:

- Oye Evans, ¿qué es esa cosa que hay ahí?

- ¿El que?

- Eso, parece... no se, nunca había visto nada parecido.

- Ah, es una guitarra... un instrumento musical... se toca y suena...- (¿En serio seguía hablando en el mismo idioma que yo?)- ¡Ay! Trae, ya te lo enseño.

Cogió esa cosa y se sentó en la cama. Y uff... cuando conseguí reaccionar ( recuerda lo del maldito vestido), me di cuenta de que estaba sonando música, y que la creaba ella. Era sencillamente preciosa, la música quiero decir, y me quedé embobado mirándola, digo, oyéndola. ¡Ah, ya me entiendes!

Luego la convencí para que me enseñara a hacerlo a mí, aunque la verdad es que por mucho que me ayudara no era lo mismo.

- Gracias, por enseñarme a tocar digo.

- No ha sido nada, además, tampoco lo haces tan mal...

- ¡Eh! Descuídate que no me haga músico y saque un quisco de esos.

- Disco, se dice disco no...¡Ah, olvídalo!

- ¿Y quien te enseñó a tocar a ti?

- Mi abuela, y también me regaló la guitarra.

- Tu abuela está...

- Sí, murió hace tiempo. Y desde entonces esto es lo que más me une a ella, por que es algo que nos apasiona a las dos. Créeme que lo más difícil de Howarts es que no puedo llevármela.

- Debíais estar muy unidas...

- Sí...

No se como lo había hecho, ya que estoy seguro de que fui yo, pero estaba sentado cada vez más cerca suyo, tanto, que sentía que su mirada se me clavaba por dentro...

- Sabes, nunca me había fijado en lo verdes que son tus ojos...

- Yo, eh...

Sencillamente maravillosos.

- Tienen un brillo tan...

No podía dejar de acercarme.

- James...

Era tan...

- ...espectacular.

Antes de que me diera cuenta mi mirada había bajado de sus ojos a sus labios, y me moría de ganas de romper la corta distancia que nos separaba para comprobar si eran tan suaves como parecían...

Era tan fácil, solo debía inclinarme un poco, un poquito más...

- Hola cariño, ya hemos... vuelto.

- Eh... ¡mamá!

¡¿Qué diablos...?! ¿Por qué narices tenía que pasarme eso justo entonces?

Vale, se que debería estar agradecido por que me salvaron de cometer una locura... ¡pero en ese momento solo me importaba saber por que coño había entrado esa mujer a joderme el día!

- Lily, ¿dónde estás corazón? Que tal la maña-... ¿Quién es este?

Merlín, ya se de quien ha heredado sus ojos la pelirroja... y su mirada asesina...

- Papá... yo, nosotros...

- Estábamos estudiando, señor Evans.

- ¿Y tu quien eres si se puede saber?

Vale, mal comienzo.

- Me llamo James Potter, soy compañero de clase de Lily.

Evans, E-V-A-N-S... (¡deja de llamarla por su nombre James!)

- Y que se supone que haces en la habitación de mi hija menor...solos... ¿no estarías intentando-

¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo se le ocurre?... bueno, vale, no estaba muy equivocado...

- ¡Papá!

- Lily, has de saber que todos los mocosos como él son iguales, solo buscan una cosa en las niñas como tú...

- ¡No soy ninguna cría!

- Lily tiene razón, cariño, ahora vamos a dejarles seguir _con lo que hacían_- (vale, podía haber sido algo menos directa...)-Además, si no recuerdo mal, tú también fuiste un "mocoso" de esos...

- Pero...¡No me compares! Este es un... ¡Oh, tú ganas!. ¡Pero que sepáis que voy a venir cada cinco minutos...Y tú, mocoso, más te vale guardar las distancias...

Puedes suponer que no estaba dispuesto a desobedecer esa orden en concreto. Por que él no dudaría en quitarme las ganas de acercarme a su hija de la forma más dolorosa posible... de eso estaba seguro.

En fin, que al final terminamos el trabajo, luego de un gran esfuerzo de concentración, y me fui a casa. ¿Por qué no escribí antes? Sencillamente no era capaz de unir las ideas. Piensa que ¡casi beso a Evans!

Y lo peor ha sucedido esta tarde cuando he ido a buscarla para contarle que hemos sacado un extraordinario en el trabajo (McGonagall estaba tremendamente emocionada).

El caso es que cuando he ido a buscarla, no la encontraba por ningún lado. La sala común desierta, los jardines igual, ¡si ni siquiera estaba en la biblioteca! Les he preguntado a Summers y a Monny y no tenían ni idea.

Pero cuando ya pensaba que la pelirroja se había evaporado en el aire, me he acordado de nuestro pequeño amigo el mapa del merodeador. Y no me lo podía creer cuando he visto que estaba sola en la clase de estudios muggles. ¿Es que esta chica no deja de estudiar nunca? Además, ¿para que demonios quería estudiar las cosas de los muggles? Ha nacido con ellos, ¡ los conoce, Melín!

Aunque créeme que no estaba estudiando precisamente.

Ella estaba sentada en un sillón raro, con algo que no había visto en mi vida.

Ella estaba... cantando.

I'm standing on a bridge

I'm waiting in the dark

I thought that you'd be here by now

_Estoy parada en un puente._

_Esperando en la oscuridad._

_Pensé que ya_

_estarías aquí._

There's nothing but the rain

No footsteps on the ground

I'm listening but there's no sound

_No hay nada más que lluvia._

_No hay pasos en el suelo._

_Escucho pero no hay_

_ningún sonido._

Tenía una voz tan dulce... nunca en mi vida había oído a nadie cantar así.

Isn't anyone trying to find me?

Won't somebody come take me home?

_¿No hay nadie que esté_

_tratando de encontrarme?_

_¿Nadie vendrá a_

_llevarme a casa?_

No me lo podía creer...

Y ella seguía cantando sin notar que la observaba desde la puerta. Pero parecía tan triste... que se me hacía difícil no ir y abrazarla para demostrarle que yo si estaba buscándola. Que estaba a su lado.

It's a damn cold night

Trying to figure out this life

Won't you take me by the hand?

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are

But I... I'm with you

I'm With you

_Es una maldita_

_noche fría._

_Estoy tratando de_

_entender esta vida._

_¿No me tomarías de la mano?_

_Llévame a un lugar nuevo._

_No sé quién eres_

_pero estoy contigo._

_Yo estoy contigo._

Y yo quería estar con ella. Tomarla de la mano y llevarla a donde quisiera.

Por que me daba igual todo, absolutamente todo, para conseguir que sonriera de nuevo como lo hizo en su casa, y que dejara de estar tan triste.

Por que yo quería estar a su lado.

* * *

**Et voila!**

**¿Que tal?**

**La verdad es que a mí me gustó. **

**Bueno, ya sabéis, contarme vuestra opinión, que me encanta saber lo que os ha parecido.**

**En fin, muchas gracias por leer.**

**Besos: GWP**

**P:D: tengo una buena y una mala noticia. **

**- La mala: esta semana tengo muchísimos exámenes y no podré ni encender el ordenador.**

**- La buena: cuando pase ¡¡HABRÉ ACABADO TODO!! :)**

**Hasta la proxima: **

**·Travesura realizada·**


	9. Descubrimientos y problemas varios

**Vale, lo reconozco, no hay excusa para lo que he hecho.**

**Soy lo peor, lo se. **

**Y ni siquiera voy a intentar justificarme, porque si fuese vosotros me tiraría al cuello (mi cuello en este caso, así que os pido que no lo hagáis... por favor...) Pero de verdad que lo entendería.**

**Lo único que puedo decir es que prácticamente no he pisado mi casa en todo el verano. Y que he sufrido una larga temporada sin inspiración en lo que a esta historia respecta. **

**No se, cuando se me ocurrió escribir "En la vida y en la muerte", se me quitaron las ganas de seguir con nada más. Pero, voy a cumplir con lo que prometí, y no voy a subir ningún capítulo de ese nuevo fic, por lo menos hasta que tenga este más avanzado. **

**En fin, que os pido perdón de todas las formas posibles, incluso estoy de rodillas aunque no lo veáis, y eso. Que lo siento mucho cariños.**

**'DESCUBRIMIENTOS Y PROBLEMAS VARIOS'**

JAMES:

1-11-76. Lunes.

(_Escuela de Magia y hechicería Howarts, Torre de Griffindor, cuarto de baño de los chicos_)

Quiero, no, exijo que borres todo lo que escribí la última vez. ¡¿Yo?! ¿Querer estar a su lado? ¡Y un cuerno! ¡Nunca he querido estar más lejos de nadie! Es que... todavía no me puedo creer como se me pudo ocurrir decir semejante blasfemia, yo James Potter, el chico más deseado de todo Howarts (por mucho que Padfoot me lo discuta) queriendo estar con una insufrible y mimada niñata sabelotodo. ¡JA! ¿Y que más?

Esta claro que la última vez que escribí estaba bajo el efecto de algún hechizo o algo...

Y si estos días he madrugado no ha sido para verla a ella, _entrando con esa carita de sueño tan dulce y_... ejem, eh...

Solo lo he hecho para no llegar tarde a clase. Por favor, ni si quiera es tan guapa como para eso.

Cualquier chica en este colegio es más mona que ella, mira a Sarah Miller por ejemplo. Nunca se queja de nada, _bueno igual un poco si_ (la llorera de hoy es un buen ejemplo...)

Pero es más linda que ella, _aunque me desagrada un poco cuando lleva tanto maquillaje y... _eh...

Puedo hablar con ella sin discutir, _bueno, en realidad no tiene unas charlas muy interesantes, aunque tampoco es que gastemos el tiempo hablando..._

¡AH! ¡Me da igual! Mejor para mi. Es exactamente lo que yo quiero, ¿para que me iba a interesar hablar con una mujer? ya tengo a mis amigos para eso.

Total, todas son iguales, histéricas e insufribles.

Maldición, primero Miller con su ataque de celos y lágrimas fingidas, y luego Evans, que no se lo que coño le pasa a ella y... es que no hay dios que las entienda. ¡Ni con un manual de instrucciones, joder!

Y no me mires con esa cara como si estuviera soltando el comentario más ofensivo de la historia de la tierra, por que no me afectara ni un poquito. Se lo ha buscado solita.

Pero si eso es lo que quiere eso es lo que tendrá. Se quedará sola el resto de su vida por ser tan amargada. ¡Ni siquiera se merece que desperdicie mi tiempo pensando en ella!

Ya lo he dicho, hay miles de mujeres mejores que ella. Que no son tan cabezonas, histéricas, rancias... sin esas malditas pecas y esos estúpidos ojos verdes, y esa endiablada boca que...

¡Dios, es que me tiene loco! ¿Cómo puede ponerme tanto una persona tan frígida? ¿Cómo puedo querer besar esos labios si lo único que salen de ellos son insultos e ironías que casualmente siempre van dirigidos hacia mi? ¿Cómo la puedo desear de semejante manera?

¡Joder! Es que nunca me había pasado esto con nadie, y tenía que empezar con ella. Que para empezar es tabú para los merodeadores, y además conseguirá llevarme a San Mungo de cabeza.

Pero está decidido, la olvidaré. Por mi como si se tira por un barranco, o peor, se casa con Snape. (Bueno no, eso no se lo puedo desear ni a ella...)

Y por lo demás, para mi no existe. Cero, nada. Se fue para siempre.

Eso es lo que dijo ella ¿no? Que yo solo soy un obstáculo en su camino y que me regalaría a cualquiera, pues bien, no tendrá que hacerlo por que para mi ella ha muerto.

¿Lily Evans? ¿Quién es esa? No conozco a nadie que se llame así.

Lo que decía.

Completamente olvidada.

Y ahora me voy a dar una ducha fría a ver si consigo que mi cuerpo asimile el concepto "_no existe_"de una maldita vez...

* * *

LILY:

1-11-76. Lunes.

(_Escuela de Magia y hechicería Howarts, Torre de Griffindor, habitación de las chicas de sexto_)

Estúpida mal nacida, engreída, estúpida, unineuronal, cabeza hueca, estúpida, furcia, egocéntrica, asquerosa, estúpida, estúpida, ¡estúpida!

Dios, si hasta me he quedado sin insultos.

Pero es que es tan ... ¡AHHH! ¡No la aguanto!

Y que sepas que no me interesa nada lo que ella diga, que si _James está solo contigo por compasión, _que si _cada vez que habla conmigo se lamenta de lo mucho que se aburre cuando le toca trabajar a tu lado, _que si _le pareces una pecosa y una rata de biblioteca... _

¡Jah! Como si me importara mi lo que dice ese desgraciado. Me da exactamente igual, él y todo lo que me ha dicho la bruja de Miller esta mañana:

He entrado al gran comedor con Kim para desayunar antes de ir a clase, y aunque parezca mentira, Potter ya estaba en el comedor (entiende que los merodeadores siempre bajan tarde), en fin, que cuando he pasado por su lado se me ha quedado mirando un poco raro. No se, algo... casi estaba por jurar que era...

No, no puede ser. Ya se ha encargado Miller de aclarármelo luego.

El caso es que me he sentado a desayunar, y todo ha ido bien hasta que alguien ha empezado a armar escándalo.

Adivina quienes...

Se oían gritos de la zona de los merodeadores, pero a diferencia de otras veces, no eran los chillidos de los Slytherins, no, eran algo más agudos y molestos:

-¡No se lo que te pasa James!

-Pero si no me pasa nada.

-¿No, y entonces lo que he visto antes que ha sido?

-¡No tengo ni la menor idea de que hablas!

-¡No me mientas, lo sabes perfectamente! Te la estabas comiendo con los ojos...

-¿A quien, eh? Prongs, no nos habías contado que tenías una nueva conquista. ¿No me digas que la quieres para ti solo?

-¡Vete a la mierda Pad! Y no, sigo sin saber de que me hablas Sarah.

-¡Que si quieres a otra lo nuestro se acabó!

-¿Qué? Espera un momento, para empezar no hay nada nuestro, hemos salido una par de veces pero nunca hemos dicho nada de estar saliendo, y además, no estaba mirando a Lily, digo a Evans, vamos que no me interesa ella, eh... nadie. No miraba a nadie.

-¡¿Ves?! ¡Acabas de reconocer que estabas mirándola!

-No la estaba...

-Eh... chicos, es una conversación muy interesante, en serio, ¿pero no podríais tenerla en algún sitio un poco más discreto? Me gustaría comer y son indigestos los celos por la mañana...

-Vamos, Monny cállate y no te metas, que esto está cada vez más interesante.

(Debo reconocer que por una vez Black y yo hemos estado de acuerdo)

-Es verdad Sarah, vamos a hablar a otro lado.

¡Joooo! Se acabó la fiesta.

Se han ido dejándonos a todos con una gotita de agua en la cabeza (ya sabes, típica cara de sorpresa), y a Black protestando por arruinarle la diversión.

Oh si.

Me ha encantado.

Miller celosa perdida y Potter en apuros. Y además va y confiesa que no estaba saliendo con ella y... que me estaba mirando a mi.

No es que eso me importe, ni mucho menos, es solo que eh... que más da, el caso es que me miraba.

En fin, que he salido del comedor tan feliz como una rosa. Ni siquiera he escuchado la crítica habitual de Kim sobre que no pueden evitar llamar la atención y bla bla bla (Es que aunque no le estuviera haciendo caso, me lo repite veinte veces al día.)

Vamos, que estaba contenta. (¬¬ y repito que no tiene nada que ver con que Potter me mirara).

Pero claro, tenían que venir a arruinarme el día. Y esta vez le ha tocado el turno a esa... hipócrita, estúpida... ¡AHH!

No quiero empezar otra vez, así que mejor te lo cuento directamente.

La mañana ha transcurrido bastante bien. Las materias han sido fáciles, he ganado cinco puntos y Potter ha estado con cara de perro durante todas las clases (así que he deducido que no ha solucionado nada con Miller... ¡que lástima!

¡WUAHAHA!

Eh... en fin, que estaba más feliz que antes, si es posible, e iba a ir a la sala común cuando una mano me ha agarrado en medio del pasillo.

Pero no, no eran Kim o Frank que querían hablar de algo, y no, tampoco era Remus, ni siquiera era Black con alguna de sus tonterías.

Era ella. Sarah-soy la reina de Howarts así que arrodíllate ante mí-Miller

¡Que honor! (¡estaba por tirarme de la torre de astronomia! ¬¬ o mejor, tirarla a ella...)

-Tú. Te prohíbo que te juntes con James.

-¿Cómo?

-Me has entendido, esta ha sido la última vez que te acercas a mi novio.

-Deberías lavarte las orejas cariño. ¿O es que no has oído cuando Potter ha dicho que no había nada entre vosotros? Por que el resto del colegio lo ha oído perfectamente.

-Eso lo ha dicho para no crear alboroto.

-¡Dios mío! Tienes razón, porque ¿desde cuando a un merodeador le gusta el alboroto? ¡Sin son la discreción en persona!

-Simplemente es que no quería joderte.

-¿Qué?

-Ya sabes, como últimamente estás tan obsesionada con él...

-No es por nada pero no soy yo la que se la pasa mirándolo durante todo el desayuno.

-Estaba estudiando la forma de decirte que lo dejes en paz. Se ve que no quiere hacerte sufrir. Pero yo creo que es mejor decir las cosas tal cual. Y si solo está contigo por compasión es mejor que te lo diga directamente antes de dejar que te crees esperanzas. Siempre me cuenta lo que se aburre cuando le toca trabajar a tu lado, y yo tengo el deber de ayudarlo ya que él no se atreve a decírtelo. Además, entiende que tiene que cuidar su imagen, y una pecosa ratona de biblioteca no es lo que más le conviene, ¿no?

-Tienes toda la razón. Un gilipollas como él debe estar con una zorra como tú. Pero tranquila princesita, por mi te lo regalo, Potter no ha sido más que un obstáculo en mi camino así que todo tuyo.

¿Se creía que me iba a dejar humillar delante de todo Howarts por una estúpida rubia teñida como ella? ¡JA, y que más!

A mi no me toca las narices una niñata malcriada con complejo de Barbie Malibú.

¡Por favor!

Y que tampoco se crea que me afecta nada de lo que dice, porque es... total... y absolutamente...

Falso.

¡Joder, si es que soy tonta!

Porque por mucho que me joda si que me importa. Llámalo masoquismo si quieres, pero no lo puedo evitar.

¿Me gusta vale?

No es nada importante. Solo es que en mi casa estuvo tan... dulce. No fue borde ni hizo comentarios absurdos, en realidad, estuvimos hablando a gusto y hasta me hicieron gracia sus tonterías.

Y cuando casi nos besamos...

Yo que se, parecía que había cambiado. ¡Ya lo sé, lo sé! Los merodeadores nunca cambian. No hace falta que me lo digas.

Soy tonta, y puedo mentir a cualquiera y decir que me da igual lo que Potter haga o diga, pero no me puedo engañar a mi misma.

Porque se perfectamente que la canción la escribí pensando en él.

¡Joder! Y duele que al final hayas caído en el mismo juego que todas.

Pero se acabó. Lily Evans no es una mujer que llora por un merodeador. Mucho menos por James Potter.

* * *

JAMES:

2-11-76. Martes.

(_Escuela de Magia y hechicería Howarts, Torre de Griffindor, cuarto de baño de los chicos_)

Noticias frescas.

Prepárense para escuchar el cotilleo más oído en todo Howarts.

¿Qué, no se han enterado?

Lily Evans rechazó a James Potter y mandó a Sarah Miller a la mierda en una sola frase.

Y no se por ahí, pero aquí lo único que les ha faltado es incluirlo en los libros de texto.

¿Es que la gente no tiene otra cosa mejor que hacer que meterse en la vida de los demás? Entre ellos y Sarah me van a volver loco.

Unos preguntando a ver que se siente al ser rechazado por primera vez (¬¬ no se, alegría inmensa ¡no te jode!)

Y la otra diciendo que no haga caso, que lo que pasa es que está celosa de que seamos novios. Y juraría que no me he emborrachado de ayer a hoy como para haber olvidado la parte donde le pedía ser mi novia...

¡Pero vete tú y haz que lo entienda!

-James, cariño, no te asustes por el compromiso, ya veras, es mucho mejor así.

No me asusta el compromiso,¡¡ me asusta que haya elegido el color de la pared de la habitación de nuestros hijos!!

¡¿Y que es eso de Harold Darwin Potter?!

¡Dios mío ese niño nacería viejo con ese nombre!

¡Además, mi hijo se va a llamar Harry! ¡Harry!

Pero que ese no es el caso. La cosa es que al final voy a acabar en San Mungo tal como predije.

Así que voy a hacer caso a Padffot (¬¬ por una vez y sin que sirva de precedente), y voy a aclarar las cosas con Sarah de una buena vez.

Solo tardo un minuto. Bajo, se lo digo, y subo para contártelo.

Allá voy.

P:D: Si no vuelvo en 15 minutos, encárgate de decirle a Pad que no me he muerto y ¡que ni se le ocurra cogerme la escoba!

JAMES:

2-11-76. Martes.

(_Escuela de Magia y hechicería Howarts, Torre de Griffindor, cuarto de baño de los chicos_)

_Dos horas después._

Buff. Esto era más difícil de lo que me imaginaba.

No veas lo complicado que puede llegar a ser intentar "cortar" ( no estábamos juntos así que no es muy exacto) con alguien y procurar que no llore al mismo tiempo, mucho más cuando la persona que lo inició todo viene hablando a gritos con su escandalosa amiga por el otro lado del pasillo.

En fin. Como te he dicho, hace aproximadamente dos horas he bajado a hablar con Sarah.

He estado una hora buscándola por todo el maldito castillo, porque _alguien _había cogido el mapa (al decir _alguien_, me refiero a Padfoot, claro está) y cuando ya pensaba que no la encontraría, me he juntado con ella enfrente de la clase de estudios muggles, bueno, con ella y con veinte alumnas chillonas más:

- Sarah, te estaba buscando.

- ¿De verdad? Que tierno...

- Eh... si. ¿podemos hablar?

- Oh, cariño, lo siento. Pero es que las chicas y yo habíamos quedado.

- Es importante.

- Ya, pero tendrá que esperar un poquito, cielo.

- No Sarah. Es mejor que lo hablemos ahora.

- Ah, está bien. Seguid adelante chicas, enseguida os alcanzo.

Iba a preguntarme que quería, pero preferí meternos en el aula de estudios muggles, ya sabes, no estaban las cosas como para tener ese tipo de charlas en medio de un pasillo.

- Bueno, eh... yo quería hablarte de nosotros.

- James, no voy a ir a conocer a tus padres todavía, entiende que es demasiado pronto y no me parece que sea...

- No. No es eso. Bueno, sí, es exactamente eso. Nunca vas a conocer a mis padres, Sarah, o por lo menos no como lo que tu quieres.

- ¿Qué estas diciendo?

- Que lo nuestro se a acabado, bueno, es que en realidad nunca empezó.

Aquí empezó la sección de las lágrimas...

- ¿Qué? ¿Y todas esas noches que hemos pasado juntos no han significado nada?

- Sabes que no es eso. Yo te quiero, y no quiero que dejemos de hablarnos, pero no me interesa una relación de otro tipo.

- Entonces, ¿acostarnos si pero salir no?

- Solo pasó tres veces, y entonces tu misma dijiste que no querías nada serio.

- Eso lo dije para que no te asustaras. ¡Si te hubiese dicho otra cosa te habrías ido corriendo!

- Si me hubieses dicho otra cosa entonces me lo habría pensado. Pero ahora no estoy como para tener novia...

- ¿Es por ella, no? ¿Por Evans?

- Esto no tiene nada que ver con Lily.

- ¡Por dios James, si hasta la llamas por su nombre!

- Sarah, esto es solo por mí. No me siento preparado como para...

Pero unos gritos nos han interrumpido.

- ¡Vamos Lils, corre de una vez!

- ¡No quiero cantar!

- ¡Lo prometiste! Dijiste que si hacíamos los deberes pronto me cantarías algo con ese triano.

- Se dice piano.

- ¡Tu solo corre! Venga, que ya llegamos. Ahora... ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

- ¡Podemos estar donde nos de la gana Summers!

- Dios, ¿no me digas que nos toca oír otra charla clasista de las tuyas? Miller, te juro que prefiero tirarme por la ventana.

- ¿Qué pasa Kim? ... oh... ya veo.

- ¡Tú!

- Sigues tan aguda como siempre...

Oh, oh... entre todas las personas de la escuela ¿Tenía que venir justamente ella?

¡Dios, la que se nos venía encima!

- ¡Esto no se acaba aquí, no creas que has ganado!

- ¡¿Pero de que coño hablas ahora?!

- ¡Calla! ¡Me las pagarás Evans, como que me llamo Sarah Miller.

...

Y te preguntarás que pintaba yo en toda esta conversación. Pues eso, absolutamente nada.

Se han ido todas unas detrás de otras sin dirigirme la palabra, bueno sí, un:

_Mejor lo dejamos para otro día Lily, que antes tienen que desinfectar el aula_.

Pero halagos aparte, repito, absolutamente nada.

En fin, por lo menos he conseguido mi propósito. Puede que no como me lo imaginaba, pero algo es algo.

Mañana ya veremos como se levantan las cosas, pero hasta entonces:

·Travesura realizada·

* * *

**Se que es un poco cortito. Y os preguntaréis, ¿En tres meses solo ha escrito esto?**

**Pues no, este capítulo lo escribí hace tiempo, pero quería adelantar un poco para que no me volviera a pasar como la última vez.**

**Así que, y esto no es una promesa, es un hecho (y un soborno en toda regla...) el domingo como muy tarde subo el próximo.**

**Y bueno, ya sabéis, mandarme reviews aunque solo sea para decirme que soy una impresentable cara dura por haber tardado tanto.**

**Aunque bueno, lo importante es que lo he seguido, así que podéis ser un poco menos duros... (os pongo mi famosa cara del gato con botas de Shrek... no le vais a decir que no a esos ojitos ¿verdad?)**

**En fin, que dejando mis penosos intentos de manipulación aparte, en serio, os pido disculpas. Yo también soy lectora y se lo que jode quedarte a medias de una historia sin saber si va a seguir o no. **

**Os prometo que no va a volver a pasar, y aunque ahora no estéis muy convencidos, he decidido que voy a volver a ganarme vuestra confianza. ¡Ya veréis!**

**Y eso, que hasta el domingo.**

**Un besazo:**

**GWP**

**· Travesura realizada ·**


	10. El castigo

**Bueno, tal como prometí el otro día, aquí viene el décimo capítulo.**

**Así que, sin más dilación, acomódense en sus asientos y ¡A LEER!**

'EL CASTIGO'

JAMES:

4-11-76. Jueves.

(_Escuela de Magia y hechicería Howarts, Torre de Griffindor, cuarto de baño de los chicos_)

Voy a internarme voluntariamente en San Mungo. Sí, está decidido, de ahora en adelante escribiré desde de la planta de enfermedades mentales incurables. Porque definitivamente lo mío no tiene arreglo.

¡Es que todo el mundo ha decidido ponerse en mi contra!

No tienes ni idea lo que ha pasado hoy a la noche.

¡De verdad que nunca pensé que alguien pudiera ser tan guarra! No entiendo como pude siquiera hablar con ella.

¡Hasta mis amigos se lo han creído! De verdad que esto no se va a quedar así.

¡Nadie hace enfadar a un merodeador!

Lo cierto es que en un principio la noche de hoy no ha sido nada de otro mundo. Remus hablaba_ con Petter_ de la clase de pociones (entiéndase que Remus hablaba y Peter fingía escuchar), Sirius me contaba su última conquista, y Lily pasaba de mí olímpicamente.

Como ves, nada fuera de lo normal.

Y supongo que el resto del colegio pensaba lo mismo, por lo menos, antes de que _eso _pasase.

De repente, ha empezado a sonar una voz por todo el salón.

Y porque tenía la boca cerrada, porque si no, hubiese pensado que era yo mismo el que hablaba:

_- El otro día, todos oísteis como la prefecta-perfecta, Lily Evans, me rechazaba en medio del pasillo. Pues solo quiero dejar claro, y siguiendo mis valores éticos, que es mi deber destapar semejante mentira..._

Como comprenderás, decir que era algo raro es un eufemismo.

¡¿Por qué coño estaba mi voz hablando sola?! ¡Joder, creo en la magia pero no tanto!

Pero la cosa ha seguido:

_- Así que para aclarar la verdad, aquí tenéis la prueba de que Lily Evans no es tan perfecta como aparenta._

Y de repente se han empezado a oír otras voces. Dos, para ser más exactos:

_- Lily, vamos, canta ya._

_- No pienso hacerlo. _

_- Me lo prometiste, no seas cabezona. Además, solo te oiré yo._

_- Pero... es que nunca he cantado delante de nadie, y... no se que cantar._

_- Yo que se. Sabes que eso es lo de menos. _

_- Pero..._

_- Vamos... ¿No hay nada que hayas compuesto últimamente? Preferiría oír una de tus canciones._

_- ¡Oh, está bien! Kim de verdad que a veces eres insufrible._

_- Lo se, es parte de mi encanto._

_- Todavía no la he acabado pero bueno: _

_--_

Y otra vez esa canción, la que oí hace unos días.

Y esa voz tan dulce que tiene ella...

Tan electrizante, que no me dí cuenta que se había acabado hasta que volvieron a hablar.

--

_- Es preciosa Lils._

_- Eh... si, gracias, pero está sin acabar, ya te lo he dicho._

_- No, es perfecta. Pero... ¿Tanto te afecta?_

_- ¿Qué? _

_- Sabes a lo que me refiero._

_- N-no se de que hablas..._

_- Vamos Lily, ¿de verdad te importa tanto?_

_- Yo no..._

_- ¡Por favor, si llevas toda la semana con un humor más cambiante que el techo del gran comedor! Después de haber estudiado con él, estabas pensativa y callada, manda a la mierda a Miller y de repente no podrías ser más feliz, luego hablas con ella y decides enfadarte con el mundo y ..._

_- Si vale, lo he pillado. Pero tampoco es para tanto._

_- Ya, pues entonces deberías alegrar un poco esa cara y no andar por ahí como si se te hubiese muerto el gato._

_- ¡Yo no pongo ninguna cara!_

_- ¿A no?_

_- ¡Cállate!_

_- Solo si me prometes que lo olvidarás._

_- Ya te lo he dicho, es solo que me pareció que había cambiado, que era diferente... _

_- Las personas como él no cambian Lily... es un merodeador y siempre lo será._

_- Ya lo se. Pero, tranquila, solo tengo que recordarme a mí misma porque lo odiaba tanto._

_- O si no puedes lanzarte a sus brazos y acabar siendo la señora Potter. ¿Te imaginas? Lillian Potter. _

_- ¡Oh cierra la boca!_

_- Jajaja... ya me estoy imaginando a los niños..._

_- ¿Quieres callarte de una vez?_

_- Jajaj... ¿Cómo dijiste que te gustaría que se llamara tu hijo? A sí... Harry, como tu abuelo. Jajaj... Imagínatelo, Harry Potter: moreno de pelo indomable como el padre, pero con tus ojos ...Jajaj..._

_- ¡¡KIMBERLY SUMMERS, CÁLLATE YA!!_

_--_

Como comprenderás, cuando todo ha acabado, el comedor entero se ha sumido en un absoluto silencio.

Cada uno tenía sus dudas en la cabeza, pero aunque parezca mentira, yo solo podía pensar en una cosa ¿Era cierto que Lily sentía algo por mí? (¿Y de verdad quería llamar a su hijo Harry? Harry Potter Evans... eh... no, eso no. ¡Bórralo ahora mismo!)

Aunque antes de poder pararme a pensar _fríamente_ lo que había pasado, una pelirroja furiosa se ha levantado de la mesa y ha venido hacia donde estábamos nosotros.

- ¡Ni de ti me imaginaba esto Potter! Pero gracias, me has ayudado mucho a recordar porque eres la peor persona que he conocido nunca.

- ¡Espera Lily!

Pero se ha dado la vuelta y ha empezado a andar hacia la salida. Y mierda, justo cuando la iba a seguir me han empezado a acribillar los demás:

- Te has pasado Prongs, eso es caer bajo...

- Me has decepcionado James, ella no se merecía eso.

¡Ni mis amigos me creían!

- ¡Joder, es que yo no he hecho nada!

- Señor Potter, venga a mi despacho inmediatamente.

- ¡Pero que yo no he sido!

- ¡A mi despacho!

- Lo siento profesora, pero tengo que hablar con alguien primero.

- Señor Potter he dicho que...

Pero me ha dado igual. No podía malgastar mi tiempo explicándole las cosas a la persona equivocada. Antes tenía que hablar con ella.

Así que sin importarme lo que dijera nadie en ese momento, he salido corriendo a buscar a Lily.

Aunque se ve que esta noche la suerte no había tenido suficiente todavía, porque cuando me la he encontrado me ha lanzado un hechizo y casi me tira por las escaleras, y para empeorar las cosas, la única testigo de todo ha sido la profesora McGonagall, que me había seguido hasta allí.

Por lo tanto, en vez de conseguir que Lily me perdonara, solo he obtenido un gran chichón, y un castigo. Peor, un castigo para ambos.

¡Como si no lo tuviese ya suficiente difícil como para que además la castiguen por mi culpa!

En fin, que cuando he vuelto a la sala común lo único que he podido hacer es explicar a mis amigos lo que pasaba.

Y ahí ha llegado el gran dilema:

- ¿Quién coño te ha hecho esa putada?

- ¿Te crees que si lo supiera estaría aquí hablando contigo?

- Vale, no. Pero, ¿quién a podido ser?

- Yo que se Pad. Cualquier Slytherin supongo.

- No se. Piénsalo, tenía que saber donde iba a estar Lily en ese momento, por que el hechizo de repetición solo sirve en la habitación en la que lo hechas. Así que sabía que ella iba a estar ahí.

- ¿Entonces Remus?

- Creo que ha sido alguien más cercano.

- Seguro que la loca de Summers, si ya decía yo que no es normal...

- ¡Pad! Sabes que es amiga de Lil- digo de Evans.

- ¿No sabes de nadie que la odie mucho?

- ¿Aparte de todos los Slytherins por que es una hija de muggles?

- ¿O de los Ravenclaw porque es más lista que ellos?

- Wortmail, los Raves no la odian por-... espera... ¡Joder claro! ¡Miller!

- ¿Qué? ¿Sarah?

- ¡Sí! El otro día se enfado porque creía que había roto con ella por Evans...

- ¡Que tontería! ¿Cómo iba a gustarte Evans?

- Ese no es el caso, la cosa es que estaba furiosa y juró vengarse.

- Claro, ¿y que mejor forma que esta? Un ataque directo contra su orgullo, y tú quedas como un cabronazo.

- ¡Será puta!

- Pero no sabe con quien se ha metido... ¬¬ Va ha saber lo que es ganarse el puesto de puteada principal en el mundo de un merodeador... -(si no te acuerdas vete al segundo capítulo, segundo punto de la reunión. )- y entonces se le quitarán todas las ganas de tocarnos los cojones...

Porque sí. Esta me las pagará.

Sarah Miller va a ver con quien se ha metido, o dejo de llamarme James Potter.

* * *

LILY:

7-11-76. Domingo.

(_Escuela de Magia y hechicería Howarts, Torre de Griffindor, habitación de las chicas de sexto_)

¡Merlín! Y yo que pensaba que estas cosas solo pasaban en las películas. ¡He tenido más cambios de humor que una mujer con la menopausia!

Pero es que no me dejaban en paz.

_Que si le gusto a Potter_

_Que si lo he rechazado_

_Que si he mandado a la mierda a Miller_

_Que si me gusta Potter_

...

¡Dios, la gente no tiene vida personal! ¡Ni que estuviésemos en salsa rosa o algo!

¿No tienen otra cosa de la que hablar? La economía, el tiempo, el periodo de reproducción de los osos pardos...

¡No, hay que tocarle los cojones a Evans que es más divertido!

Entre ellos y el destino (¬¬ que definitivamente ha decidido joderme la vida) van a volverme loca.

Y luego está él. Por favor, el sí que está menopáusico perdido. _Ahora sí, ahora no, ahora lo siento, luego te jodes..._

El domingo estaba bien, el lunes me odiaba, el martes pasa de mí, el jueves se arrepiente de todo, el viernes le intereso ¿mañana que?

¿Y las mujeres somos las raras?

¡No me extraña que Dios fuera hombre, porque si hubiese sido mujer, sé de una especie que nunca hubiera sido creada! ¡Y la de problemas que nos hubiésemos ahorrado!

Bien, ya estoy desvariando, para variar, pero antes de seguir voy a contarte todo lo que he vivido esta semana, para que lo comprendas todo y podamos despotricar juntos:

Como ya sabes, hace unos días Potter vino a mi casa para terminar un trabajo de transformaciones. Estuvimos estudiando, hablando, le toqué alguna canción con la guitarra, le enseñé lo que era un enchufe, casi nos besamos... lo normal.

Y eso, que me entro la tontería y llegué a pensar que había cambiado. Lo que en términos científicos se denomina como "encaprichamiento estúpido".

En fin, que después de la charla que tuve con Miller el lunes (véase la página anterior), y lo que pasó el Jueves, me había curado por completo.

Espera, ¿No sabes lo que paso el jueves? Pues prepárate porque es de lo más gracioso (¿no me ves, que no paro de reír todavía?)

En fin, esa tarde Kim me convenció finalmente para que le cantara algo.

Hace algún tiempo me enteré que había un piano en la clase de estudios muggles, yo no doy esa asignatura, (no es que la necesite mucho, la verdad) pero bueno, cuando mi amiga se enteró que solía ir algunas veces a cantar, me obligó a llevarla conmigo.

Y como la vez anterior no habíamos tenido mucha suerte, con esto me refiero a que nos encontramos con Miller y Potter, el jueves fuimos a intentarlo otra vez:

- Lily, vamos, canta ya.

- No pienso hacerlo.

- Me lo prometiste, no seas cabezona. Además, solo te oiré yo.

- Pero... es que nunca he cantado delante de nadie, y... no se que cantar.

- Yo que se. Sabes que eso es lo de menos.

- Pero...

- Vamos... ¿No hay nada que hayas compuesto últimamente? Preferiría oír una de tus canciones.

Sí había algo, pero no me apetecía mucho cantar precisamente eso, aunque claro, ve y dile que no:

- ¡Oh, está bien! Kim de verdad que a veces eres insufrible.

- Lo se, es parte de mi encanto.

- Todavía no la he acabado pero bueno:

Empecé a cantar, y los recuerdos de toda la semana vinieron a mi cabeza de nuevo.

...

Why is everything so confusing

maybe I'm just out of my mind

_¿Por qué todo es tan confuso?_

_Quizás esté  simplemente loca._

It's a damn cold night

Trying to figure out this life

Won't you take me by the hand?

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are

But I... I'm with you

I'm with you

I'm with you

Take me by the hand?

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are

But I... I'm with you

I'm with you

I'm with you...

_Es una maldita_

_noche fría._

_Estoy tratando de_

_entender esta vida._

_¿No me tomarías de la mano?_

_Llévame a un lugar nuevo._

_No sé quién eres_

_pero estoy contigo._

_Yo estoy contigo._

- Es preciosa Lils.

- Eh...si, gracias, pero está sin acabar, ya te lo he dicho.

- No, es perfecta. Pero... ¿Tanto te afecta?

- ¿Qué?

- Sabes a lo que me refiero.

- N-no se de que hablas...

- Vamos Lily, ¿de verdad te importa tanto?

- Yo no...

Vale, sí sabía de lo que hablaba, pero no es tan fácil admitirlo.

- ¡Por favor, si llevas toda la semana con un humor más cambiante que el techo del gran comedor! Después de haber estudiado con él, estabas pensativa y callada, manda a la mierda a Miller y de repente no podrías ser más feliz, luego hablas con ella y decides enfadarte con el mundo y ...

- Si vale, lo he pillado. Pero tampoco es para tanto.

- Ya, pues entonces deberías alegrar un poco esa cara y no andar por ahí como si se te hubiese muerto el gato.

- ¡Yo no pongo ninguna cara!

- ¿A no?

- ¡Cállate!

- Solo si me prometes que lo olvidarás.

- Ya te lo he dicho, es solo que me pareció que había cambiado, que era diferente...

- Las personas como él no cambian Lily... es un merodeador y siempre lo será.

- Ya lo se. Pero, tranquila, solo tengo que recordarme a mí misma porque lo odiaba tanto.

- O si no puedes lanzarte a sus brazos y acabar siendo la señora Potter. ¿Te imaginas? Lillian Potter.

- ¡Oh cierra la boca!

- Jajaja... ya me estoy imaginando a los niños...

Bien, ahora se estaba pasando, ¿Yo le cuento mis problemas y ella se ríe? ¡Que tipo de amiga es esa!

- ¿Quieres callarte de una vez?

- Jajaj... ¿Cómo dijiste que te gustaría que se llamara tu hijo? A sí... Harry, como tu abuelo. Jajaj... Imagínatelo, Harry Potter: moreno de pelo indomable como el padre, pero con tus ojos ...Jajaj...

- ¡¡KIMBERLY SUMMERS, CÁLLATE YA!!

--

Y puedes pensar que tampoco es para tanto, total, es solo una charla entre amigas sobre Potter y nuestro hijo ( que por cierto solo espero que no herede su carácter egocéntrico porque... que digo ¡Yo no pienso tener ningún hijo con Potter! ) ¡Dios olvida lo anterior!

En fin ,que de por sí, tampoco es gran cosa, pero si en medio del gran comedor empieza a sonar la voz de Potter (y repito lo de la voz, porque él estaba callado), diciendo no se que gilipollez sobre que soy una hipócrita y que en el fondo lo quiero, y luego suena de fondo mi conversación, entenderás que las cosas cambian.

Y si no fuera suficiente con eso, cuando vino a pedirme perdón y lo mandé a la mierda (literalmente), McGonagall nos pilló y nos castigo a ambos. Juntos.

Comprenderás que todo esto no ayuda a mi cordura.

Pero créeme que nada de esto tiene importancia comparado con lo que pasó al día siguiente.

Nuestra jefa de casa no había concretado el castigo porque veía oportuno consultarlo primero con Dumbledore. En otras palabras, ¡ALERTA ROJA!

Y le tengo mucho respeto al director, pero después de tantos años ya no rige, las cosas como son, porque mandarnos a buscar no se que flor silvestre de los cojones al bosque prohibido no es lo más normal.

- _Es imprescindible en el colegio chicos, porque en un sitio con tanto adolescente, es necesario tener algún remedio en contra del acne._

¿Y para que cojones sirven todas esas putas cremas que anuncian en la televisión?

Nada, yo tengo que irme al medio de un bosque lleno de criaturas que pretenden comerme, con el estúpido de Potter a buscar una mierda de flor, para que los alumnos de sangre limpia como Bellatrix Black tengan la piel sana. ¡Joder, comprar un puto frasco de Clean and Clear y dejarme en paz!

Pero bueno, que no tenía remedio, así que voy a dejar de desvariar (otra vez).

En fin, que después de las clases del viernes, a eso de las cinco, me dispuse a ir a los terrenos para comenzar (y terminar) cuanto antes con todo eso.

- Muy bien señorita Evans, señor Potter, ya saben lo que deben hacer. Esta es la flor que tienen que encontrar (nos enseño un dibujo de una flor blanca de tallo largo y hojas medio moradas), se encuentra en los claros que hay al noroeste del bosque, porque necesita de luz y humedad que no puede conseguir en otro lugar. Saben el hechizo brújula, y llevan sus relojes, así que a las ocho los quiero aquí.

La profesora se marchó y nos dejó solos, y auque parecía que Potter quería decirme algo, lo que menos quería yo era hablar con él.

- Vamos. Si lo encontramos pronto no tendré que soportarte durante tres horas.

Me dirigí hacia el bosque.

Pero supongo que no le convenció mi discurso, porque en nada me siguió:

- Lily, tenemos que hablar.

- Primero, no te consiento que me llames Lily, y segundo, la única opción de que me interese lo que vayas a decir, es que sepas como coño se va a esos estúpidos claros del bosque. Si no, por mi como si te coses la boca.

- ¡Joder Evans! Pues sí, sé como se va a esos claros, y no, no pienso coserme la boca, aunque no por ello voy a dejar de decirte lo que te tengo que decir. Yo no tuve nada que ver en lo que pasó ayer, no hice nada y...

- ¿En serio pretendes que me lo crea?

- Es la verdad Lily tienes que...

- No. Calla por favor. No quiero oír disculpas bacías, no me sirven Potter. Sigamos adelante, que a este paso se nos va a hacer de noche antes de llegar.

Y aunque parezca mentira, me hizo caso y no lo intentó más.

Así que seguimos caminando durante una hora aproximadamente, y al final llegamos a un claro.

Tal como había descrito McGonagall, la luz del sol pasaba entre las copas de los árboles, y el estanque que había a un lado proporcionaba una humedad y una cualidades óptimas para muchas plantas. Entre ellas, la que nosotros debíamos recoger, que se encontraba a pocos metros del agua.

Nos acercamos y empezamos a arrancar únicamente las flores, las guardamos en mi bolsa, y nos dispusimos a dar la vuelta. Bueno, _me _dispuse a dar la vuelta, porque mi moreno compañero no tenía mucha intención de hacerlo:

- ¿A que esperas?

- Lily, tenemos una conversación pendiente.

- Ya te he dicho que no hay nada de que hablar.

- Pues yo creo que sí, y no me pienso mover de aquí hasta que aclaremos las cosas.

- Muy bien, pues quédate. No tengo ningún problema...

Pero cuando me iba a dar la vuelta me agarró del brazo para impedirme seguir con la escapada:

- Suéltame Potter.

- Cuando terminemos de hablar.

- ¡Te estoy diciendo que me sueltes!

- ¡No hasta que no me escuches!

- ¡SUÉLTAME!

- ¡LILY JODER ESPERA!

- ¡EXPELLIARMUS!

Y salió disparado hacia atrás, choco contra un árbol y una de las enormes ramas le cayó encima.

Te juro que nunca he estado más asustada en mi vida:

- ¡JAMES! ¡Dios por favor dime que estás bien! ¡James, háblame!

- Lily, estoy...¡AH! Bien... solo es... la pierna.

- Espera, ahora te ayudo.

Intenté juntar dos ideas para poder recordad el hechizo (cosa que no fue fácil), y cuando le quité el tronco de encima y lo vi, no pude evitar correr hacia él:

- ¡Joder, lo siento! ¡Perdóname! Mira lo que te he hecho, estás sangrando muchísimo y...

- -Eh... sshhh... no pasa... nada. Soy un merodeador... ¿recuerdas? para mí esto es... solo un rasguño sin importancia.

Aún y todo me sentía culpable, y no pude evitar bajar la cabeza para ocultar las lágrimas que escapaban de mis ojos. Pero el me cogió del mentón y me subió la cabeza:

- Lily, escúchame. Esto no ha sido... culpa tuya ¿vale?...estoy bien. Lo único... creo que me costará un poco... andar.

- ¿Qué? Ni pienses que vas a moverte de aquí, James Potter. Lanzaré rayos rojos y ya verás, enseguida vendrán a buscarnos.

Y eso hice. Lanzé los rayos con la esperanza de que lo que había dicho fuera cierto. Y Luego, aunque mi instinto me aconsejara que no lo hiciera, regresé con él.

Estuvimos sentados un buen rato, y de vez en cuando él emitía algún gemido de dolor.

Pero aún desangrándose, volvió a intentarlo:

- No fui yo, Lily...te lo juro.

- No hace falta que me des explicaciones de nada porque...

- Lily... por favor. Sabes que yo... nunca te haría ... eso. Es caer... demasiado bajo.

- No se yo si...

- Por lo menos piensa que... no es típico... de un merodeador... delatarte así.

- Pudiste haberlo hecho para despistar.

- Se que no tienes muy buena... opinión de mí, que crees que soy... un inmaduro y que siempre estoy... haciendo el tonto pero... ¡ah!

- Estás muy débil, es mejor que-

- No, espera... quiero que entiendas... que yo nunca te... haría daño. Nunca, Lily... porque tú...tú me importas de verdad.

Quería huir, correr y escaparme antes de cometer alguna locura. Pero mi mente parecía haber perdido el control de mi cuerpo.

- James... eh... estás sangrando demasiado, deberías...

- Sshhh...no importa...

- Pero...

No pude continuar, porque antes de poder pronunciar otra palabra sentí como sus labios apresaban los míos, e inmediatamente mi conciencia me abandonó, para dar paso a una increíble sensación de calidez.

Porque este no era un beso como el del bar, este era un beso tierno y dulce, que me demostraba sin palabras lo que él me acababa de decir.

Y cuando su lengua intentó invadir mi boca, no se lo impedí, ni cuando me rodeo la espalda con sus brazos tampoco. Ni siquiera cuando empezó a acariciarme el pelo entre sus dedos.

Porque se sentía bien estar así. En ese claro, con la escasa luz que se colaba entre las hojas, ahí sentados al pie de un árbol.

Era exactamente lo que tenía que ser, en el lugar indicado, en el momento indicado.

El beso indicado.

Simplemente perfecto.

...

Pero como todo, finalmente acabó.

Unas voces comenzaron a sonar rompiendo la magia del momento, y algo confusos, nos fuimos separando:

- ¡Señorita Evans! ¡Señor Potter! ¿Están aquí?

- ¿Nos oyen?

Decidí contestar, para que James no hiciera esfuerzos:

- ¡E-estamos aquí!

- ¡Señorita Evans están bie- ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Se me cayó... esa rama encima.

- Vamos, señor Potter, debemos llevarlo a la enfermería inmediatamente.

- Espere, Lily, yo...

- ¡No hay tiempo de charlas!

--

Así es como acabó nuestro castigo, y aunque te pueda parecer mentira, todavía no he vuelto a hablar con Potter.

Y puedes pensar, ¡Dios! Ya se ha arrepentido de todo y no quiere verlo por vergüenza.

Pues no. Analicé todo seriamente, y llegué a la conclusión de que él nunca me hubiera hecho eso, por lo menos no hubiese dejado una prueba tan descarada de quien lo hizo. Así que ahora solo me quedan dos preguntas por resolver:

¿Quién coño fue el cabrón al que se le ocurrió la bromita?

Y más importante.

¿Por qué James pasa olímpicamente de mí después de besarme y admitir que le importo?

¿Ves? Al final tenía yo razón.

¡Está menopáusico perdido!

Hoy sí, mañana no, ahora cálido, luego frío...

Pero sabes que te digo, que no voy a ser la tonta que se quede a comerse la cabeza llorando en su habitación. Así que más le vale tener una buena excusa para todo esto porque mañana lo encaro como que me llamo Lily Evans.

* * *

JAMES_:_

8-11-76. Lunes.

_(Escuela de Magia y hechicería Howarts, Torre de Griffindor, cuarto de baño de los chicos)_

¡Merlín, no se lo que me pasa!

Desde esta mañana me siento horrible y no se porque.

Bueno, sí que lo se, y eso es lo que más me jode.

Es por ella, para variar.

Pero se supone que debería estar feliz, he hecho lo que tenía que hacer y he cumplido la promesa ¿entonces porque me siento como una mierda?

Mientras estaba en la enfermería no paraba de pensar en lo que ocurrió en el bosque, y lo mire por donde lo mire se que fue culpa mía, y si ya decidí lo que tenía que hacer, ¿por qué ahora me siento tan mal?

Cuando el viernes me dirigí al bosque, tenía muy claro que no iba a marcharme sin conseguir que ella me perdonara, e incluso cuando en un principio me pidió que no siguiera, sabía que tarde o temprano tedríamos que hablar.

Y el momento preciso llegó una vez que habíamos terminado el trabajo.

- ¿A que esperas?

- Lily, tenemos una conversación pendiente.

- Ya te he dicho que no hay nada de que hablar.

- Pues yo creo que sí, y no me pienso mover de aquí hasta que aclaremos las cosas.

- Muy bien, pues quédate. No tengo ningún problema...

No podía dejar que se fuera sin haber solucionado todo, porque en la escuela sería muchísimo más difícil hablar con ella. Así que la agarre para impedir que siguiera adelante:

- Suéltame Potter.

- Cuando terminemos de hablar.

La situación se me estaba yendo de las manos, yo no quería que se enfadara, pero tenía que entender lo que pasó:

- ¡Te estoy diciendo que me sueltes!

- ¡No hasta que no me escuches!

- ¡SUÉLTAME!

- ¡LILY JODER ESPERA!

- ¡EXPELLIARMUS!

Sentí como salía disparado y me chocaba contra algo, y luego, un gran dolor que me recorrió toda la pierna.

- ¡JAMES! ¡Dios por favor dime que estás bien! ¡James, háblame!

- Lily, estoy...¡AH! Bien... solo es... la pierna.

- Espera, ahora te ayudo.

Pasó un momento y noté como parte del dolor desaparecía:

- ¡Joder, lo siento! ¡Perdóname! Mira lo que te he hecho, estás sangrando muchísimo y...

Estaba preocupada, lo se, se le notaba en la voz, y no se porque pero sentí que eso podía ayudarme más que cualquier medicina:

- Eh... sshhh... no pasa... nada. Soy un merodeador... ¿recuerdas? para mí esto es... solo un rasguño sin importancia.

Pero sabía que no la había convencido, y cuando una lágrima descendió por su mejilla, no pude evitar alzarle la cabeza y secársela con el dedo:

- Lily, escúchame. Esto no ha sido... culpa tuya ¿vale?...estoy bien. Lo único... creo que me costará un poco... andar.

- ¿Qué? Ni pienses que vas a moverte de aquí, James Potter. Lanzaré rayos rojos y ya verás, enseguida vendrán a buscarnos.

Eso hizo, y después regresó a mi lado.

Estuvimos así un rato, y entonces recordé que todavía teníamos una charla pendiente:

- No fui yo, Lily...te lo juro.

- No hace falta que me des explicaciones de nada porque...

- Lily... por favor. Sabes que yo... nunca te haría ... eso. Es caer... demasiado bajo.

- No se yo si...

- Por lo menos piensa que... no es típico... de un merodeador... delatarte así.

- Pudiste haberlo hecho para despistar.

Se que no tienes muy buena... opinión de mí, que crees que soy... un inmaduro y que siempre estoy... haciendo el tonto pero... ¡ah!

¡Dios, creí que no podría seguir! Pero tenía que hacerlo, ella debía entender:

- Estás muy débil, es mejor que-

- No, espera... quiero que entiendas... que yo nunca te... haría daño. Nunca, Lily... porque tú...tú me importas de verdad.

No se de donde salió eso, ni siquiera porque se lo dije, pero sabía que era cierto. Y en ese momento me daba igual que me amputaran la pierna con tal de que ella me creyera:

- James... eh... estás sangrando demasiado, deberías...

- Sshhh...no importa...

- Pero...

--

Y creo que está claro lo que pasó.

La bese, como nunca había besado a nadie.

Por que no fue un beso cualquiera, y el hecho de que ella no se opusiera me hizo sentir mejor que en mucho tiempo.

Por eso, cuando el sábado me levante en la enfermería, me sentía más confundido que nunca.

No sabía que era esa extraña sensación que me encogía la tripa, y me daba mucho miedo averiguarlo.

Ella era Evans. Que es sinónimo de empollona, aguafiestas, histérica, pedante...

Y lo más importante: tabú.

No te puedes relacionar con una chica así, porque nunca funcionaría.

Es por eso que decidí que lo mejor era usar la cabeza, y cuando ha venido a buscarme esta mañana, he hecho lo que tenía que hacer:

- Eh... James, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

- ¿Ahora?

- Sí, es importante.

- Muy bien.

Hemos entrado en un aula vacía, y te juro que podía sentir como me palpitaba el corazón.

- Eh, James... lo que pasó el otro día fue...

- Un error, lo sé.

- ... ¿Un error?

- Claro. Es lo que ibas a decir, ¿no?

- ... Por supuesto, yo... me tengo que ir.- ha caminado hacía la salida, pero antes de irse, se ha dado la vuelta.- _**Adiós**_ _**Potter**_.

--

Y por mucho que me lo haya negado a mí mismo, se que ese adiós ha sido una despedida definitiva.

Joder, y sí eso era lo que tenía que hacer, ¿porque no puedo quitarme de la cabeza la sensación de que he cometido la mayor estupidez de mi vida?

¿Acaso debería haber mandado todo a la mierda y pensar solamente en lo que siento?

No es tan fácil.

Ella para mí es... simplemente Lily.

Sí, es una empollona, y una aguafiestas, una pedante y... ¿y que?

También es inteligente, alegre, divertida, y la mejor persona que conozco.

Es amable, dulce, compasiva...

Hermosa.

¡Por favor, si hasta cuando está enfadada se ve preciosa!

Con ese carácter tan explosivo e imprevisible...

La quiero aunque me mande a la mierda o me rompa un jarrón en-

...

¡Dios mío, la quiero!

La quiero...

¡Quiero a Lily!

...

¿Qué he hecho?

* * *

**¿Que os ha parecido?**

**Malo, bueno, regular... ¡Pues dejar de pensarlo y escribir que es más productivo! **

**No ahora en serio, que quería que vieseis que voy a intentar actualizar más seguido. Y además no os podéis quejar que este capítulo es de los más largos de todo el fic (vamos, un intento de soborno en toda regla) Jeje!**

**Espero que funcione por lo menos...**

**Y eso, que el próximo capítulo llegará pronto, y como habéis podido comprobar, es ahora cuando empieza la verdadera historia Lily-James. **

**Pero, ¿como? Para eso tendréis que leer el próximo capítulo que probablemente se llamará "arrepentidos". (Un arrepentido ya sabéis quien es, pero el otro es una sorpresa).**

**Un beso:**

**GWP**

**P:D: me he fijado que en el capítulo ocho no lo puse. La canción se llama "I'm with you" y obviamente no es mía. Es de Avril Lavigne, y aunque esa cantante no me gusta mucho (no digo que sea mala, únicamente que no es de mi estilo) , la canción es bastante bonita, y me apeteció meterla en el fic.**

**P:D:2: gracias por seguir leyendo y aguantar todas mis tonterías.**

**Un besazo.**


	11. Arrepentidos

**Hola!!**

**Hoy no quiero entreteneros mucho así que aquí os dejo con el onceavo capítulo de este fic.**

**Pero antes: ¡cinco minutos de publicidad!**

**No, es broma.**

**Solo la habitual advertencia que ya todos conocemos: **

**- No soy J. K. Rowling, no nací en Inglaterra, no inventé Harry Potter...**

**Suficiente. **

**Así que, ya sabéis:**

**¡¡A LEER!!**

LILY:

8-11-76. Lunes.

(Escuela de Magia y hechicería Howarts, Torre de Griffindor, habitación de las chicas de sexto)

_- Eh, James... lo que pasó el otro día fue..._

_- Un error, lo se._

_- ... ¿un error?_

_- Claro. Es lo que ibas a decir, ¿no?_

...

Un error.

¡¿UN ERROR?!

¿Pero quien coño se cree que es este imbecil?

Fue él quien me besó, fue él quien me dijo que le importaba ¡ÉL! ¿Y ahora se arrepiente? ¿O es que tiene algún tipo de trastorno mental?

Porque no me va a decir que estaba con la regla y se le alteraron las hormonas ¿verdad?

¡AHHH!

Si es que cuando quiero soy tonta.

¿Cómo pude pensar otra cosa?

_...yo nunca te... haría daño. Nunca, Lily... porque tú...tú me importas de verdad._

Y como la estúpida que soy me dejé llevar por sus palabras dulces y su mirada tierna.

¡Joder soy tonta, vale! Pero no eres tú la que estaba con él en medio de un bosque, a oscuras y solos...

Que le faltarán muchas cosas (¬¬ cerebro por ejemplo), pero atractivo desde luego no. Y sabiendo la ligera perversión de ideas que sufro cuando estoy a su lado... ¡Dios, que una no es de piedra! Y si te miran con esos ojazos, y esos labios y...

¡Y además va y dice que le importo! ¡Mierda! ¡Contento que no le salté encima!

Aunque luego tiene que liarla, como no.

Que tampoco digo que me pidiera salir (ni que yo quisiese tal cosa) pero por lo menos que no huya como un cobarde y diga "_fue un error_".

¡Confiar en el sí que fue un error!

Pero esto no se repetirá, oh no.

No pienso ser tan tonta como para tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra. (bueno, tres veces... cuatro... ¬¬ muchas, muchas, lo he pillado)

El caso es que _nunca_ más. ( y no, aquí los refranes no son aplicables, porque yo sí que digo nunca).

_Nunca_ volveré a confiar en él.

_Nunca _me engañará de nuevo.

...

_Nunca_ dejaré que me importe otra vez.

Nunca**.**

* * *

JAMES:

8-11-76. Lunes.

_(Escuela de Magia y hechicería Howarts, Torre de Griffindor, cuarto de baño de los chicos)_

Me odia.

¡Joder, me odia!

¿Pero quien la puede culpar después de lo que dije? Lo normal hubiese sido que me matará ahí mismo y me diera de comer al calamar gigante.

Y es que, al final va a tener razón cuando dice que soy retrasado, ¿no podía haberme dado cuenta de que la quiero antes de liarla?

No, primero meto la pata hasta el fondo (y cuando digo fondo, me refiero a mil quinientos kilómetros bajo tierra) y luego ya me entero que no puedo vivir sin ella... irónico, ¿verdad?

Al final el conquistador es el conquistado.

Y por si no fuera poco conmigo mismo, tengo a mis "amigos" recordándome lo estúpido que he sido:

- Prongs, ¿estás bien? Llevas toda la tarde callado tío.

_Ya bueno... digamos que se me habían quitado las ganas de hablar..._

- Aja...

- Prongs... ¿Me escuchaste?

- Aja...

- James, ¿qué coño te pasa?

- ...

- ¡¡JAMES POTTER QUIERES HACER EL FAVOR DE ESCUCHAR CUANDO TE HABLO!!

_¡Dios, quería dejarme sordo!_

- ¡¡JODER PAD NO ESTOY PARA TUS PUTAS CHORRADAS!!

- ¡¿CHORRADAS?! ¿QUÉ MIERDA TE PASA TÍO ESTÁS MÁS RARO QUE...

**- ¡¡¡ EH !!!** – (_Menos mal que Remus me entendía_) -Ya vale Sirius, cállate de una vez y deja que hable. -(_oh, oh... aquí comenzaba el interrogatorio de verdad...)_ -Ya estás abriendo la boca ahora mismo, James Potter.

_Y no se de donde se ha sacado Monny la fama de "persona comprensiva", (¬¬ desde luego conmigo no), porque ya puedes inventarte lo que quieras, que si él se ha propuesto que le digas algo... prepárate, que _siempre_, _**siempre**_ lo va a descubrir..._

_-_ Yo_..._

- Suéltalo.

- La he liado tíos ¡joder, la he liado más que nunca!

- ¿No me digas que te han pillado en algún lío? ¡A sido la pelirroja, ¿verdad? Te ha delatado ella!

_No sabía lo cerca que andaba..._

- Pad, creo que sí tiene que ver con Evans, pero no en lo que estás pensando.

_(¿ves? ¬¬ _**Siempre**_ se entera de todo)_

- Eh... pues en realidad...

- ¿Ya te has enterado?

- ...ella no...¿cómo?

- ¿Qué si ya te has dado cuenta de que la quieres?

- Yo, sí... espera un momento, ¡¿lo sabías y no me lo dijiste?!

- ¿Qué esperabas? Eso es algo que tienes que descubrir tú solo James.

- ¿Pero no ves que soy un inútil para estas cosas?

- La verdad pensé que lo entenderías antes de cagarla demasiado...

- ¡Joder! Pues no, no lo hice.¡¿ y ahora que mierda hago?!

_(Mientras nosotros discutíamos, imagínate a Pad moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro como en un partido de tenis, mirándonos con la boca un metro abierta):_

- ¡¿Te gusta la pelirroja?!

- ¡Sí, me gusta vale! Entre todas las mujeres de Howarts va y la quiero a ella.

- Pero eso es...

- Lo se, soy un desastre de merodeador y no merezco...

- Espera, quieres a Evans y la has mandado a la mierda por el manual?

- ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú? Era lo que tenía que hacer y...

- ¡¿PERO TÚ ERES GILIPOLLAS O QUE?!

...

¡Venga, únete al club de hacer sentir a James como una mierda! Total, uno más uno menos...

Porque por mucho que luego me insistieran en que las cosas iban a estar bien, y que seguro que me perdonaría, podían haberse ahorrado el recordarme cada cinco segundos que soy un imbecil.

¡Como si no lo supiera ya yo solo!

Pero me da igual. Pienso hablar con Lily mañana mismo, y le voy a decir todo.

Sí, absolutamente todo.

Así que prepárate, porque mañana vas a presenciar la primera declaración de James Potter.

* * *

JAMES:

9-11-76. Martes.

_(Escuela de Magia y hechicería Howarts, Torre de Griffindor, cuarto de baño de los chicos)_

Tengo dos planes de momento, pero necesito que me ayudes:

¿Ahorcarme en las mazmorras o lanzarme desde la torre de astronomía? Humm, no se...

¿Qué porqué estoy hoy tan sumamente optimista? Fácil, cierta pelirroja se ha encargado de bajarme el ánimo (¬¬ pisármelo, escupir en él, y dárselo de comer a los perros).

¿Recuerdas como hoy iba a ser mi primera declaración? Pues, me han entrado ganas de que sea la última...

Me he levantado con toda la intención de decirle a Lily que la quiero.

Pero, me imaginaba la situación algo... diferente, no se, un sentimiento recíproco para empezar (y a ser posible con reconciliación incluido...)

Algo como:

_- ¿No ves que sufro cuando no estoy a tu lado? Yo te quiero Lily._

_- Oh James, he esperado tanto oírte decir eso... yo también te quiero._

_- Entonces bésame y olvidémonos de todo._

_--_

Vale, es cierto, parece sacado de una novela romanticona absurda... ¿Y que? Cada uno sueña lo que quiere.

Además, créeme que la realidad ha estado a mil millones de años luz de distancia:

He salido de mi habitación más temprano que nunca, porque no solo quería ver llegar a Lily, quería conseguir hablar con ella antes de empezar las clases (y con un poco de suerte aprovechar que nadie nos molestaría... )

Así que he salido hacia el gran comedor nada más amanecer, y he estado esperando en las escaleras que bajan desde la sala común de Griffindor. ¿Qué porqué no he hablado con ella en la sala? Simple, le daba la posibilidad de huir a su habitación donde como ya sabes, los hombres no podemos entrar. Por lo tanto era más seguro esperarla en otro lugar.

Como prácticamente todos los días, media hora antes de empezar las clases, la prefecta perfecta Lily Evans, acompañada por su inseparable compañera Kimberly Summers, ha salido del retrato de la dama gorda para ir a desayunar (un café con leche y dos tostadas con mermelada de arándanos... eh...ejem, he tenido que observarla para que funcione el plan... ya sabes).

En fin, que cuando se aproximaban a donde estaba escondido, _casualmente_ otra persona ha salido corriendo del retrato, y _casualmente_ ha _tropezado_ con la morena, iniciando así la _perfecta_ discusión que me daba la _perfecta_ oportunidad de secuestrar a la _perfecta_- digo, prefecta pelirroja.

(Quede claro que nada de esto es _casualidad_. Sirius es quien ha salido de la sala común, y quien ha_ empujado_ a Kim. Y obviamente, los merodeadores somos los genios y creadores de toda esta _perfección_).

El caso es que he aprovechado el momento de caos y he cogido a Lily de la muñeca para meternos en un aula vacía que había en ese pasillo, y no se si por el destino, la suerte o simplemente el atontamiento mañanero, pero hasta aquí la operación ha resultado increíblemente fácil.

El problema ha venido luego, ya que no había previsto tener que llevar instrumentos para domar a las fieras...

- ¡¡¿QUÉ COÑO ESTÁS HACIENDO GILIPOLLAS?!!

- ¡Merlín, Lils no chilles tanto de par de mañana por favor!

(_Ops... gran error_)

- ¿Qué no... ME RAPTAS EN MEDIO DEL PASILLO Y LUEGO ME DAS ÓRDENES? ¡¿DE QUÉ VAS IMBECIL?!

- Lily por favor escúchame...

- ¡Para ti soy Evans, no se cuantas veces más voy a tener que repetírtelo!

- Espera, solo quiero disculparme por...

- ¿Disculparte? Llega un momento en el que tus disculpas ya no valen nada, Potter.

- Lily, en serio, esto es importante.

- Me da igual, no me interesa nada de lo que puedas decir porqu- hmm

_Te juro que nose porque lo he hecho, quizás porque no me dejaba muchas opciones de explicarle lo que sentía, o simplemente porque ya habían pasado demasiados días desde la última vez, pero aquí ha llegado mi segundo gran error: la he acercado hacia mí y la he besado, intentando demostrarle lo que no me atrevía a decir, por lo menos hasta que su rodilla en mi entrepierna me ha obligado a separarme..._

- ¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?!

- Lily... es- pera... por fav-or.

- ¡Aléjate de mí, Potter! Yo no soy una más de tus muñequitas, y no permitiré que juegues conmigo.

- ¡Joder, Lily tienes que escucharme!

--

Pero como habrás adivinado, no, no lo ha hecho, se ha dado la vuelta y ha salido del aula.

Y tú puedes pensar que todo ha acabado aquí, pero eso sería rendirse, y esa palabra no existe en mi vocabulario.

Así que cuando me he recuperado (entiende que mi pelirroja pega fuerte...), he salido corriendo tras ella hasta la puerta del gran comedor. Y no se si ella ha tenido la ingenua idea de que eso me detendría (digo, el hecho de estar delante de toda la escuela), porque estaba muy equivocada...

- Lily tenemos que hablar.

_Son esos momentos, y esas frases que hacen que el tiempo se detenga, y es que, que el buscador estrella (y no es por fardar) le diga eso en medio del desayuno a la chica menos popular de la colegio, no es algo que pase todos los días. (¬¬ o igual es que simplemente los demás se aburren en su vida y prefieren regodearse en las desgracias ajenas... vete tú a saber)_

- Ya te he dicho que no tengo nada que hacer contigo.

- Eso decídelo cuando me escuches...

- Potter, no quiero montar ningún numerito, así que te agradecería que me dejaras en paz.

- ¡Pues a mí me da igual montar el circo universal si hace falta con tal de que oigas lo que tengo que decir!

_Me he vuelto a acercar a ella, y le he subido la barbilla para que me mirara a la cara:_

- Te quiero, Lily.

_Ahora sí. Esto verdaderamente ha sido el momento más incómodo de mi vida, mi primera declaración y ella ni siquiera abría la boca. Además no lo arreglaban nada los trescientos pares de ojos que tenía encima._

- Estupendo... -(se han empezado a oír unas palmadas)- muy... conmovedor, Jamesy. Y ahora que, ¿Le vas a pedir que se case contigo?

- No te metas, Sarah esto no es asunto tuyo.

_( ¬¬ Si piensas que me he olvidado de lo que me hizo la muy p-$%&, estás totalmente equivocado)_

- ¡Ay! No me digas Evans, ¿al final te has acabado enamorando de tu peor enemigo, cierto? La pareja perfecta, el traidor y la sangre sucia ¡Que romántico!

- ¡No te consiento que la llames así!

- ¡No necesito que me defiendan! Así que ya puedes ir a contarle tus mentiras a otra, porque yo desde luego no pienso caer en tus chorradas. –_se ha dado la vuelta, y ha empezado a andar hacia la puerta_- Y Miller, el día en que me afecte que alguien como tú me llame sangre sucia, tienes mi permiso de pegarme un tiro.

--

Y se ha ido. Sí, tan digna como siempre, y sin mostrar un solo signo de abatimiento.

No como yo, que lo único que me apetecía era echarme a la cama y no volver a levantarme en años.

Pero para algo sirven todas las falsas sonrisas que tengo que poner en las aburridas cenas en el ministerio a las que tengo que ir con mis padres.

Así que he puesto mi mejor cara de póquer y me he sentado a desayunar como si nada hubiera pasado.

...

Y ahora pensarás que se ha acabado, ¿cierto? Que ya no hay nada que hacer.

Pues te equivocas otra vez. Le voy a demostrar a mi pelirroja lo mucho que la quiero como que me llamo James Potter, aunque para ello tenga que pasearme por el colegio en tanga (n:a: algo que obviamente no te vamos a prohibir).

No pienso rendirme hasta que Lily Evans entienda que todo lo que le he dicho es cierto.

* * *

LILY:

14-11-76. Domingo.

(_Escuela de Magia y hechicería Howarts, Torre de Griffindor, habitación de las chicas de sexto_)

Si hubiera un premio para el día más extraño de la historia, ganaría por lo menos los catorce primeros solo contando lo que me he pasado en este último mes.

He vivido castigos, trabajos, charlas, peleas, bromas, besos...

¿Y los últimos días? Esos sí que han sido raros.

Empezando por el desagradable espectáculo del gran comedor, siguiendo por los molestos incidentes del resto de la semana, hasta acabar con la inesperada y extrañamente amistosa charla que he tenido hoy.

¿De que estoy hablando?

Pues antes de contártelo quiero recordarte una teoría que te comenté hace unos días, para que luego entiendas como estaba completamente en lo cierto:

**Potter está menopausico perdido**.

No, no es broma. Si no explícame tú como es posible que un día me diga que el haberme besado fue un gran error, y al día siguiente me suelte _eso_.

¿Qué es _eso_? ( ¡Queso! ... no, esta vez sí es broma)

_Eso_ es lo que me confesó, o mejor dicho, me inventó el otro día para que lo volviera a perdonar:

Este martes, como todos los días, después de la difícil tarea de poner en marcha a Kim, nos dirigimos al gran comedor para desayunar antes de empezar con las clases. Pero _casualmente_, una "persona" salió corriendo del retrato y _casualmente tropezó_ con mi amiga. (entiéndase que no me creí que nada de esto fuera _casualidad_, mucho menos cuando estaba el intento de ser humano de Black implicado en ello).

En fin, que como muy bien había supuesto, nada más descuidarme una mano me apresó y fui arrastrada hasta un aula vacía. ¿Y a que no adivinas quien era el secuestrador?

Sí, el mismo:

- ¡¡¿QUÉ COÑO ESTÁS HACIENDO GILIPOLLAS?!!

(_Ya le he avisado mil veces que mi paciencia es bastante escasa... ¡y no se como pero Potter siempre consigue agotarla!)_

- ¡Merlín, Lils no chilles tanto de par de mañana por favor!

_¿Cómo?_

- ¿Qué no... ME RAPTAS EN MEDIO DEL PASILLO Y LUEGO ME DAS ÓRDENES? ¡¿DE QUÉ VAS IMBECIL?!

- Lily por favor escúchame...

- ¡Para ti soy Evans, no se cuantas veces más voy a tener que repetírtelo!

- Espera, solo quiero disculparme por...

_Besarme sin mi permiso, hechizarme, hacerme pelear con mi amigo, engañarme, humillarme... ¿qué toca ahora?_

- ¿Disculparte? Llega un momento en el que tus disculpas ya no valen nada, Potter.

- Lily, en serio, esto es importante.

- Me da igual, no me interesa nada de lo que puedas decir porqu- hmm

_Y va el muy cabrón y me besa, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no me hubiera hecho sentir más dolor del que he sentido en mi vida._

_¿Quién se cree para hacer eso? No solo cortarme mientras hablaba, ¬¬ que también, si no tratarme como si fuese un juguete con el que se puede divertir a su antojo._

_¡Pues lo lleva claro si piensa que conmigo funcionará! Porque puedo no tener ni la menor idea de quidditch, pero tengo unos conocimientos bastante efectivos en lo que respecta a métodos de sugestión masculina. ¡Vamos, que le quité las ganas y la calentura de un solo golpe!_

- ¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?!

- Lily... es- pera... por fav-or.

- ¡Aléjate de mí, Potter! Yo no soy una más de tus muñequitas, y no permitiré que juegues conmigo.

- ¡Joder, Lily tienes que escucharme!

--

_¡Ja! ¡No tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer!_

_Así que como puedes intuir salí corriendo y recé para que mi rodillazo lo hubiera dejado lo suficientemente débil como para no poder alcanzarme antes de entrar al gran comedor._

_Y cuando crucé la puerta, te juro que volví a respirar. Ya sabes, James Potter nunca se rebajaría a hablarme, menos a suplicarme, nada delante de toda la escuela, entiende que eso afectaría a su reputación._

_Por lo tanto estaba segura, completa y absolutamente..._

- Lily tenemos que hablar.

_...segura._

_¡Mierda!_

- Ya te he dicho que no tengo nada que hacer contigo.

- Eso decídelo cuando me escuches...

- Potter, no quiero montar ningún numerito, así que te agradecería que me dejaras en paz.

- ¡Pues a mí me da igual montar el circo universal si hace falta con tal de que oigas lo que tengo que decir!

_Se acercó a mí y me tomó de la barbilla:_

- Te quiero, Lily.

_Vale, esto no me lo esperaba. Así que comprende que me costó bastante reaccionar, y al final alguien se me adelantó:_

- Estupendo... -(_se oyeron algunas palmadas_)- muy... conmovedor, Jamesy. Y ahora que, ¿Le vas a pedir que se case contigo?

- No te metas, Sarah esto no es asunto tuyo.

- ¡Ay! No me digas Evans, ¿al final te has acabado enamorando de tu peor enemigo, cierto? La pareja perfecta, el traidor y la sangre sucia ¡Que romántico!

- ¡No te consiento que la llames así!

_¿Ves? Me defendía como si pensara que eso era lo que había causado que se me empañaran los ojos._

_¡Dios, que se cree! A mí no me afecta que una niñata nazi me insulte, por mí puede decir lo que le venga en gana._

_Lo que me duele es que una persona a la que he llegado a apreciar tanto me humille de semejante manera, que me trate por estúpida y que intente engañarme únicamente para poder demostrar su hombría._

_¡Pero este chico va a aprender lo que es jugar con fuego!_

- ¡No necesito que me defiendan! Así que ya puedes ir a contarle tus mentiras a otra, porque yo desde luego no pienso caer en tus chorradas. –_me di la vuelta para que no viera como una lágrima resbalaba por mi mejilla_ - Y Miller, el día en que me afecte que alguien como tú me llame sangre sucia, tienes mi permiso de pegarme un tiro.

_Recorrí el pasillo hasta la puerta procurando mantener la cabeza bien alta, y salí de allí intentando que los sollozos no me impidieran respirar._

_--_

Pero no, no me escondí en mi habitación, y no, tampoco me escabullí de mis clases, al fin y al cabo tenía que hacer honor a el título de prefecta perfecta que me otorgan mis compañeros, ¿no?

Y una chica como yo no se deja afectar por una cosa como esta.

A una chica como yo no... le importa que él... él haya sido tan...

Tan...

...

* * *

LILY:

14-11-76. Domingo.

_(Escuela de Magia y hechicería Howarts, Torre de Griffindor, habitación de las chicas de sexto)_

_(Veinte minutos más_ _tarde)_

Hola otra vez.

Quería disculparme porque te he dejado un poco colgado antes, es que me he sentido un poco indispuesta, pero tranquilo, ahora estoy bien.

En fin, a lo que iba, te estaba contando porqué estos últimos días han sido tan extraños. Una de las razones es la dolorosa mentira de Potter, y en ello incluyo los ochenta mil nuevos intentos de convencerme que ha llevado a cabo durante toda la semana. (no tengo gangas de habar sobre ellos, pero créeme que cada uno ha sido más humillante y molesto que el otro).

Pero la otra razón es una charla que he tenido hoy, una que no esperaba que fuera a suceder nunca:

Estaba andando hacia la sala de estudios muggles (últimamente paso bastante tiempo allí) cuando una mano me ha interrumpido el paso, haciéndome pensar en lo peor.

Pero no, no era Potter el que me había agarrado. Era diez centímetros más bajo y físicamente más... mujer.

Alice Cooper estaba en medio del pasillo impidiéndome avanzar.

- Evans, espera un momento.

- No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías, si vienes a hablar en nombre de Miller por mí como sí-

- Es precisamente por eso, quería pedirte perdón.

- ¿Cómo?

_¿Había dicho...?_

- Me has oído perfectamente. Quiero disculparme por lo que te dijo Sarah el otro día.

- Si ella te ha mandado a-

- Ella no me ha dicho nada, ese es el problema. Me molestó mucho que te llamara sangre sucia, porque no sabía que ella pensase así sobre tu familia.

- ¿Y tu no piensas como Miller?

- Si lo hiciera no estaría aquí, ¿no?

- ¡Vale, lo he pillado!

_Tampoco tenía que contestar tan a la defensiva..._

- Mi madre es hija de muggles, Evans, y no me gusta que nadie se meta con ellos. Y tú... por muy insoportable que seas a veces- _(¬¬ gracias yo también te quiero_) - eres tan bruja como las demás, incluso mejor que muchas otras de sangre limpia.

_Espera, ¿ Cooper estaba siendo amable, conmigo?_

(_Por favor, dime en que clase de realidad virtual me he metido y ¡¡COMO SE SALE DE AQUÍ!!)_

- Valla... no sabía que pensaras así. ¿Entonces, porque te juntas con ella?

- Me juntaba. Cuando le dije lo de mi madre se pudo como una loca.

_- Es_ una loca.

- Si, bueno. El caso es que quería que supieras que por muchas diferencias que tengamos, yo nunca te despreciaría por algo así. Tú eres tú, da igual la familia de la que vengas.

- La verdad me alegra que no todos sean como Miller.

- ¡Créeme, la gran mayoría no es tan idiota!

_(¡Eh! esto cada vez se parecía más a una conversación normal...)_

- Hasta otra, Evans.

- Adiós, _Alice_, y... gracias.

...

¿Lo ves? El mundo se está volviendo loco.

¡¡Definitivo, ha llegado el Apocalipsis!!

No, ahora en serio, entiende que esta semana ha sido completamente agotadora para mí, y que lo peor es que mañana al ser lunes, tengo menos opciones de esconderme de los acosos de Potter.

Puff... no se, con un poco de suerte igual ya se ha cansado, ¿no?

(¬¬ no contestes. Yo misma se la respuesta).

Pero ¿qué quieres?

Soñar es gratis al fin y el cabo.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿que tal?**

**No, no hagáis como Lily y James y lo escribáis en vuestro diario, podéis hacer algo más simple y muchísimo más productivo:**

**Contármelo a mí. Anda... porfis... **

**(Aquí voy, mendigando reviews... ¡mejor no comentarlo!)**

**En fin, muchas gracias otra vez por seguir leyendo y hacer posible esta historia, porque al fin y al cabo, esto no serviría de nada si nadie lo disfrutase.**

**Y eso, un besazo a todos:**

**GWP.**


End file.
